Och den ljusnande framtid var vår
by Shazan
Summary: En ny professor kommer till skolan. Kan allt Harry någonsin trott på verkligen vändas upp och ner när det förflutna blandas med nutid och begravda hemligheter kommer upp till ytan? En enda människa kan förändra allt...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Den här historien har tidigare varit upplagd på Hogwarts.nu och Fenixforum.se. Därför kanske den inte håller lika hög standard i början som i senare kapitel, men ge den en chans. ;) Historien utspelar sig under Harry & Co:s sjätte och sjunde år. Därför har jag inte tagit HBP i beaktande, men det kan finnas detaljer som visar att jag läst den. Slash-varning längre fram i berättelsen.**

**Disclaimer: Äger inget utom denna storyline och den nya karaktären som introduceras i detta kapitel.**

**--**

Ljudet av tungt klampande skor hördes när Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle kom gående mot sin lektion i Försvar mot svartkonster som de hade tillsammans med eleverna från Gryffindor. När de upptäckte att trion redan hade anlänt, log den ljushårige och nickade lätt mot sina kumpaner. De började gå lite snabbare och lade ut armen mot varandra i tid för att fälla Ron till golvet. Innan han hann resa sig upp gick Malfoy rakt över honom och torkade omsorgsfullt sina skor på hans kläder och fortsatte sedan fram till klassrumsdörren. Tjejerna från Slytherin fnittrade förtjust och Pansy smög sin arm runt Malfoys hals. Med ett litet leende lät han henne gulla med honom och pladdra om hur lustigt hon tyckte att det där var. Ron reste sig röd i ansiktet av ilska och genans. Precis då han gick fram till den vitblonde killen och skulle slå flinet ur ansiktet på honom öppnades dörren av Snape.

"Jaså, Weasley försöker anfalla en klasskamrat. Fem poäng från Gryffindor och tio poäng till Slytherin för att Malfoy inte försökte försvara sig."

Eleverna från Gryffindor muttrade ilsket när de gick in i klassrummet. De visste att det bara slog tillbaka mot dem själva om de försökte protestera. Trion blängde surt när de gick förbi Malfoy. Denne log bara kyligt tillbaka mot dem innan han satte sig ner på sin plats och lektionen började. Att solen sken där ute på den i höstens nyanser färgade skolgården var nästan omöjligt att se i klassrummet, eftersom gardinerna var fördragna. Professor Snape hade varit deras lärare i det här ämnet sedan deras sjätte år hade börjat.

"Nå, han kan ju inte vara värre än Umbridge-tanten i alla fall", suckade Hermione. Harry och Ron såg ut som om de inte visste om de skulle kunna hålla med eller inte. Snapes sarkastiska stämma var inte direkt en fröjd för örat…

"Tur att han bara kommer att ha de här lektionerna tillfälligt", muttrade Harry. "Undrar när den nya läraren kommer att dyka upp."

Vid ankomstfesten hade Dumbledore förklarat för de närvarande eleverna att han inte hade fått tag i den nya läraren i Försvar mot svartkonster och tills hon anlände skulle Professor Snape hålla lektionerna.

För att göra saken värre, så hade Snape insisterat på att använda samma bok som de hade haft förra året. Många av eleverna hade i ren protest mot Umbridge bränt eller slängt bort dem i slutet av förra året och därför skamset fått köpa nya med sina föräldrars förebrående blickar i ryggen. Den här dagen skulle dock visa sig bli annorlunda än de föregående.

Plötsligt slogs dörren upp och en fågel som såg ut som en falk flög in och landade på katedern. Den såg ut över klassen som bestod av elever från Gryffindor och Slytherin ett ögonblick innan den förvandlades till en blond kvinna i isblå klädnad. Det honungsfärgade håret böljade ner för skuldrorna mot den slanka midjan. Hon såg på Snape, log och sade, "God dag Severus. Det var ett tag sen."

Snape som först hade sett förvånad ut och sedan som om han inte kunde tro sina ögon, samlade sig och svarade, "God dag Jasmine. Jag visste inte att du var den nya läraren. Varken Dumbledore eller McGonagall berättade för någon vem de hade valt."

"Jag antar att det var för att de inte visste om jag skulle tacka ja eller om de ens skulle hitta mig. Jag har inte direkt varit lätt att hålla kontakten med de senaste åren", sade hon med ett lätt ironiskt skratt.

Sedan vände hon sig och såg ut över klassen ännu en gång med sina djupt mörkblå ögon. "Jag är Jasmine Ashford och jag kommer att vara er lärare åtminstone det här året. Jag är inte en utbildad lärare, men efter vad jag har hört har inte de senaste som ni har haft varit det heller, så det kommer knappast att vara ett problem.

En elev från Slytherin räckte djärvt upp handen. "Ja?", frågade professor Ashford.

"Vad har du för mörk hemlighet då?"

Professor Ashford skrattade och svarade, "Jag har hört att ni hunnit med en varulv, någon med Ni-vet-vem stickande ur baksidan av huvudet och en dödsätare som kommit tillbaka från de döda. Själv har jag ingen värre hemlighet än att jag är skepnadsskiftare. För de som inte vet vad det är kan jag berätta att det innebär att jag kan förvandla mig till vilken varelse som helst. Skillnaden mellan en multimagus och en skepnadsskiftare är att skepnadsskiftaren inte är mer människa än den är djur. Det var därför jag var aningen svår att spåra efter att jag försvunnit. Hur som helst så antar jag att jag kommer att behöva veta era namn."

Slytherinsidan av klassen började med att presentera sig. När turen kom till Malfoy granskade hon honom eftertänksamt med en blick som var omöjlig att tyda och sade, "Du behöver inte säga vad du heter. Låt mig gissa. En Malfoy, utan tvekan… Draco är det, eller hur? Regerade i Slytherin-huset tillsammans med din far när jag var i din ålder. Roliga tider, inte sant?", sade hon vänd till Snape. Han nickade med ett av sina sällsynta leenden. "Narcissa gillade mig däremot inget vidare. Nå, det var ju inte så konstigt", sade hon och log snett.

Harry, Ron och Hermione såg på varandra. Ännu en f.d. Slytherin som lärare och som dessutom hade varit tillsammans med den ökände Lucius Malfoy! Det bådade inte gott för resten av deras år.

Nästa var Crabbe och Goyle som hon också visste namnen på och så fortsatte presentationen. När de kom till Harry sa hon, "Säg inget. Du är James Potters pojk, va? Jag var inte så nära bekant med honom, men Sirius Black kände jag mycket bra. Var inte han din gudfar? Trodde aldrig på den där historien om honom.. Det skulle inte vara likt honom att göra nåt sånt. Och pojken bredvid dig är en Weasley, eller hur?" Ron blev röd i ansiktet, men hon fortsatte som om inte märkt hans förlägenhet. "Jag skulle verkligen behöva besöka din pappa nån dag. Han skulle säkert vilja höra om åren då jag bodde i mugglarvärlden", log hon.

Medan resten av klassen sade deras namn viskade Ron till Harry "En Slytherin som levt i mugglarvärlden… Vilka är oddsen?! Och hur kommer det sig att hon kände Sirius?"

När alla presenterat sig hade Snape försvunnit men lämnat boken efter sig, den som även Umbridge använt. Professor Ashford bläddrade igenom den samtidigt som hon med en viftning med sitt spö drog gardinerna till sidorna för att släppa in dagsljuset och såg sedan misstroget på eleverna. "Lyckades ni alla verkligen hålla er vakna med det här skräpet?", frågade hon med ett tonfall som sade att hon fann det rätt otroligt. "Nåväl, jag gillade inte teori när jag var i er ålder och det gör jag fortfarande inte. Så ni kan räkna med mestadels praktiska lektioner från och med nu. Men innan ni slänger boken där den hör hemma vill jag att ni bläddrar igenom den och skriver upp vad ni vill lära er det här året.", sade hon och såg ut över klassen. Hennes ögon stannade på Hermione. "Fröken Granger. Så länge de andra är upptagna med sin uppgift, skulle du vilja vara snäll och komma hit och berätta mer om vad ni har lärt er hittills i det här ämnet?"

När lektionen var nästan slut sade professor Ashford "Innan ni går ska jag föregå med gott exempel genom att göra det här." Hon log och kastade boken i en elegant båge rakt i papperskorgen. Den vacklade till en aning, men bestämde sig för att inte välta. "Varsågoda! Slut för idag."

Den sista som gick för att slänga boken var Draco Malfoy. Han hade dröjt sig kvar, för den nya läraren hade verkligen fångat hans intresse. Hennes anletsdrag verkade så välbekanta, trots att han var nästan säker på att han aldrig hade sett henne förut.

Professor Ashford såg upp från pergamenten hon samlat in av eleverna när han var på väg ut genom dörren. "Mr Malfoy. Har du tid en stund?" Draco vände sig om och såg på Professor Ashford som stod och lutade sig mot katedern.

"Jag har hört att din far är i Azkaban."

Han nickade bara till svar.

"Nåväl, han lär inte stanna där länge.", sade hon lugnt. "Så länge hans herre behöver honom, kommer han inte att behöva oroa sig." Den ironiska tonen i hennes röst var uppenbar och en hård glimt skymtade för en sekund till i hennes ögon. "Hur som helst är Lucius som en katt. Han landar alltid på fötterna." Hon log och han insåg plötsligt att hon kände hans far bättre än hans egen son gjorde. "Hur som helst, nästa gång du pratar med honom kan du säga till honom att din lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster hälsade och frågade varför han alltid satsar på fel häst."

----

"Vad tycker ni?", frågade Harry de andra medan de trängdes med otaliga elever genom korridorerna de på väg till sin nästa lektion. Sorlet var nästan öronbedövande.

"Jag vet inte.", svarade Hermione fundersamt. "Jag kan inte få något grepp om henne. Hon är en Slytherin, men verkar inte ha något emot mugglare. Hon var väldigt trevlig när vi diskuterade vad klassen har gjort under tidigare år. Hon har varit ihop med Lucius Malfoy, men kände Sirius mycket bra. Vad menar hon med 'mycket bra'?" frågade hon rakt ut i luften. "Och hon verkade känna till din pappa också.", tillade hon och vände sig till Ron, som för tillfället ägnade sig åt att blänga efter några fjärdeklassare som hade råkat knuffa till honom. "Kanske det är något med hennes skepnadsskiftar-natur som gör henne paradoxal." funderade hon vidare efter att ha himlat med ögonen åt hans barnslighet.

"Kanske det, men det verkar som om våra lektioner i Försvar mot svartkonster kommer att bli annorlunda från och med nu.", log Harry. "Vem som helst är bättre än Snape och Umbridge-tanten."

"Jo, men jag tycker ändå att vi borde ta reda på mer om henne.", sade Hermione. "Kanske Hagrid eller Lupin kommer ihåg henne."

----

Det var veckoslut och eftersom det var varmt och soligt ute, var Slytherins sällskapsrum tomt, så när som på en viss ljushårig sjätteklassare. Draco såg sig omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen verkligen var närvarande innan han nervöst satte sig ner framför eldstaden. Han tog fram sitt flampulver, kastade en handsfull av det i elden, sade "Azkaban" och såg in i elden. Efter diverse otrevliga formaliteter hörde han klirret av kedjor närma sig och han såg sin far, trött och sliten, men fortfarande med värdighet sätta sig ner framför honom.

"Ja, min son?" sade han kallt. De intensiva silvergrå ögonen stirrade på honom.

Plötsligt kände Draco sig osäker. Kanske var hans ärende inte så viktigt i alla fall? Men det var för sent för att ångra sig nu, så han tog ett djupt andetag och berättade om meddelandet.

För en sekund stelnade hans far till och satt tyst i djupa tankar innan han slutligen lyfte sitt huvud och sade "Så Mina är tillbaka. Nämnde hon något om varför hon återvänt efter alla dessa år?"

"Nej" svarade Draco och berättade om allt hon hade sagt under lektionen. Lucius log lite åt den del där hon sagt att de regerat i Slytherin-huset tillsammans.

"Hon är sig lik. Sade hon vilken sida hon står på?

Draco skakade på huvudet. Inget under hela lektionen hade på något sätt antytt vem hon hade allierat sig med eller om hon överhuvudtaget hade allierat sig med någon.

"Informera mig om hon säger något som kan vara viktigt. Och förresten, berätta inte för din mor om något av detta."

De sista orden hängde i luften några ögonblick då Draco fick en känsla av att det fanns något under ytan som han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Varför ville inte hans far att hans mor skulle veta om att hans ex-flickvän undervisade på Hogwarts? Inte kunde det väl spela någon roll om Narcissa blev svartsjuk? Det var hon ju jämt. Hans tankar surrade omkring i huvudet lika snabbt som getingar i ett bo under de få sekunderna innan han svarade fadern.

"Du har mitt ord."

Och med det var konversationen över och båda av klanen Malfoy hade fått mer att tänka på.

----

Lucius stirrade oseende in i brasan några sekunder efter att hans sons huvud hade försvunnit. Hans ansikte var uttryckslöst för alla som inte kände honom mycket väl. Tankarna i hans huvud avbröts när kraftiga händer tog tag under hans armar och drog upp honom. Han gav dem en lätt föraktfull blick, men följde med dem utan att protestera. Ljudet av hans egna och vakternas skor ekade i de trånga fackelupplysta gångarna som tillhörde det ökända fängelset Azkaban. Väggarna av sten dröp av fukt och utsöndrade en unken doft, som han skulle komma att minnas så länge han levde.

Vincent Crabbe Sr följde honom med blicken när han kom gående och leddes till sin cell. Han granskade ingående hans ansikte, från de spetsiga anletsdragen och den hopknipna munnen till de kalla grå ögonen. De hade känt varandra så många år att han visste att något omvälvande hade hänt, men vad? Han beslöt sig för att låta sin gamle vän berätta när han hade lust.

Efter att ha blivit visiterad en sista gång och sedan hört den gallerförsedda dörren skramlande gå i lås satte Lucius sig på britsen av trä där han visste att ingen kunde se honom och lutade bakhuvudet mot den kalla stenväggen. Han höll masken ända tills han hört vakternas steg dö bort. Då slöt han ögonen och lät minnena forsa fram ur hjärnans innersta vrår.

flashback

_Det var hans första skoldag och perrong 9 ¾ myllrade av blivande trollkarlar och häxor. Känslan av förväntan i luften var så stark att man nästan skulle ha kunnat ta på den. Han stod bredvid det berömda tåget och väntade på några av sina kompisar när något fångade hans öga. Han visste inte om det var det långa ljusa håret eller de glittrande ögonen, men det var något som skiljde henne ur mängden, något nästan onaturligt. Hon kom gående mot en vagn tillsammans med en väninna. Utan att veta varför gensköt han dem, så att han stod framför den vagn dit de var på väg. När de kom jämsides med honom knuffade han avsiktigt lätt till henne och bad sedan med stark inlevelse om ursäkt. Hon vände sig mot honom och det hon såg var en kille i hennes egen ålder med väldigt ljust, nästan vitt hår och silveraktigt gråa ögon med en busig glimt i som sade henne att hur artig han än var hade han inte knuffat till henne av misstag._

_"Ursäkten godtas", sade hon med ett leende som fick det att ila i hans mage. "Är du också förstaårselev?"_

_Han nickade och sträckte fram handen för att presentera sig,_

_"Lucius Malfoy. Jag hoppas verkligen att jag hamnar i Slytherin. Det sägs vara det bästa elevhemmet för renblodiga trollkarlar. Vilket tror du att du kommer till?"_

_Hon tog hans hand._

_"Jasmine Ashford. Slytherin eller Gryffindor eller vad jag vill", svarade hon med ett litet kryptiskt skratt och ryckte på axlarna. "Vi ses!"_

_Han följde henne med blicken tills hon försvann in i vagnen, medan han grubblade på hennes konstiga svar. Men när han satt på tåget på väg till sin nya skola fann han att det var hennes leende han inte kunde få ur huvudet._

slut på flashback

När Lucius vaknade upp ur sina tankar kände han till sin förvåning och förargelse en tår rinna ner för kinden. Han torkade bort den snabbt, men han visste att minnet av hennes skratt som han inte hört på så många år skulle vara mycket svårare att utplåna. _'Still got the blues for you…_', tänkte han.


	2. Chapter 2

Några dagar senare då de hade Skötsel och vård av magiska djur frågade Harry Hagrid om sin nya professor. Solen sken från en klarblå himmel och alla eleverna njöt av en av sommarens sista varma dagar. Draco, som avsiktligt hade ställt sig i närheten av trion låtsades vara koncentrerad av uppgiften, men lyssnade intensivt på vad läraren hade att säga. Redan under den första lektionen hade han till sin förvåning upptäckt att hans ärkefiender delade hans intresse för Jasmine Ashford och han ville få reda på allt som de visste och helst mycket mer.

"Så de va henne de väntade på. Jo, visst minns ja henne. Hon hängde allti ihop med den där Lucius Malfoy. Säga va man vill om dem, men de såg bra ut tillsammans." Han sänkte sin röst. "Men Dumbledore har bjudit in henne i Ordern, så ja antar att hon inte kan va så illa." Sedan fortsatte han i vanlig samtalston. "Vet du, Harry, de gick i samma år som din pappa, så ni kan ju allti fråga Lupin om henne. Han vet säkert mer än va ja gör." 

Trion lyste upp vid dessa ord, medan Draco tyst förbannade sin otur. Det fanns inte en chans att han skulle få ta del av den informationen. Resten av lektionen skötte han om sitt offer till magiskt djur med en sådan hårdhänthet att det nästan kunde klassas som misshandel, vilket gav honom förebrående blickar av Hermione som han inte brydde sig om.

----

Samma kväll väntade Trion otåligt i sitt sällskapsrum tills de sista eleverna hade gått och lagt sig. Deras skuggor spelade på väggarna när de samlades vid eldstaden för att kontakta sin forne professor. Han såg ännu risigare ut än när de hade sett honom sist. Harry tänkte med ett litet skratt inombords på hur mycket som de skulle kunna göra för honom vid ett sånt där spa som tjejer gillar att prata om så mycket.

"Hej Lupin!", sade de till huvudet i brasan.

"Hejsan ungdomar", log han mot dem. "Vad kan jag göra för er?" 

De berättade för honom om sin nya professor.

"Jo, jag minns henne väldigt väl. Sirius lade ögonen på henne redan innan sorteringsceremonin. Precis som Lucius Malfoy. Vi hoppades att hon skulle hamna i Gryffindor, men efter en ganska lång betänketid placerade sorteringshatten henne tyvärr i Slytherin."

flashback 

Hon var en aning nervös när professor McGonagall ropade upp hennes namn. De äldre elevernas blickar fick henne att känna sig obehaglig till mods. I hennes öron tycktes sorlet stiga och hon svalde hårt. Hon gick med darrande ben och satte sig ner på pallen. Strax innan hatten lades på hennes huvud mötte hon den unge pojkens blick som hon träffat på tågstationen. Sedan blev allt mörkt och allt hon kände var pirret i magen. Efter ett ögonblick hörde hon en röst i sitt huvud. 

"Hmm, jag ser egenskaper som skulle kunna passa i alla elevhem, men jag tror ändå att du skulle platsa bäst i Gryffindor eller Slytherin. Ett mycket svårt val… Intelligent är du utan tvekan och modig… Bra egenskaper för Gryffindor. Å andra sidan ser jag att det också finns en viss grymhet och att du också kan vara hämndlysten. Slughet saknas inte heller…"

För sin inre syn såg hon Lucius ansikte och kände instinktivt att hon borde hamna där han fanns.

"Hmm… Jag vet inte om det är de rätta kriterierna att välja elevhem på, men eftersom du har de rätta egenskaperna så får det väl bli… SLYTHERIN!!"

Det sista ordet ropades ut högt och sedan var hatten borta från hennes huvud. Eleverna vid hennes nya elevhems bord hurrade högt. När hon satte sig ner vid Slytherin-bordet i närheten av Lucius låstes deras blickar i varandra och alla ljud omkring dem försvann. De log mot varandra. I detta ögonblick skapades ett band som skulle komma att binda dem samman under många år framöver. Han lade sin hand över hennes. En bit ifrån dem satt en mörkhårig flicka i samma ålder. Hennes mun var ett smalt streck och den svarta blicken uttryckte raseri. Hennes namn var Narcissa Black och hon hade alla anledningar till att vara förbannad. 

slut på flashback 

"Tror du att sorteringshatten ville placera henne i Gryffindor?", frågade Harry. Han mindes fortfarande med obehag hur han nästan hade hamnat i Slytherin.

"Vem vet?", svarade Lupin och ryckte på axlarna. "Hur som helst visste jag inte att hon var skepnadsskiftare förrän senare samma vecka. Jag och de andra marodörerna stod i samma korridor som en grupp Slytherins, hon inkluderad, när en äldre Slytherin-kille snodde hennes väska och sprang iväg. Ni skulle ha sett när hon först transformerade sig till en gepard för att hinna ifatt honom. Då tog hon ett språng och när hon landade hade hon hunnit förvandla sig till en tiger som röt rakt i ansiktet på honom. Jag trodde att han skulle kissa på sig! Det är möjligt att han faktiskt gjorde det... Sen återtog hon sin mänskliga skepnad, tog väskan och gick tillbaks till de andra Slytherinarna som om inget hade hänt." 

Trion skrattade.

"Hur kommer det sig att hon inte var i Orden under det första kriget?", frågade Hermione. Hon mindes bilden som Harry hade visat henne av den ursprungliga Orden.

"Nå, jag antar att brytningen från Lucius var för nära för att hon skulle kunna välja sida. Endast Merlin kan svara på vad som skulle ha hänt om de plötsligt skulle ha stått ansikte mot ansikte i en strid."

"Hon sade att hon kände Sirius 'mycket bra'. Vad betyder det?"

"Malfoy och Jazz bröt upp när han bestämde sig för att bli Dödsätare och han gifte sig med Narcissa inte långt efteråt. Sirius träffade henne på en bar ett tag efter det och det var där de lärde känna varandra. Runt två år före kriget slutade försvann Jazz under mystiska omständigheter. Ett år senare fick vi ett tips om att hon skulle vara inlåst i Malfoy Manor. Impulsiv som han var, så for Sirius raka vägen för att rädda henne. De hade hunnit bli goda vänner redan innan och de stod varandra mycket nära när… Ja, ni vet.", sade han med en djup suck. "Hon försvann en kort tid efteråt… Ingen har sett eller hört från henne förrän nu när hon är tillbaka och jag antar att det är för att hämnas Sirius död."

Trion var tyst några ögonblick för att smälta all information.

"Det var som tusan…", sade Ron till sist.

"Ja, jag kan inte tänka mig hur det måste ha varit. Om hon fortfarande hade känslor för Lucius då, måste hon verkligen ha torterats av det faktum att hans son Draco föddes under tiden hon var i fångenskap.", sade Lupin.

----

Det tog inte länge förrän Försvar mot svartkonster hade blivit de flestas favoritämne. Precis som professor Ashford hade sagt, så hade de mest praktiska övningar och de hade faktiskt roligt. Hon hade en avslappnad attityd som smittade av sig på eleverna och fick dem att prestera bättre än de annars skulle ha gjort. Fem elever utmärkte sig dock utöver de andra, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco och Neville. Det fanns ingen som jobbade hårdare än de och det märktes.

De tränade i Vid-behov-rummet och hade nu den lektion som skulle visa sig vara den mest värdefulla som de någonsin haft. Rummet hade enligt deras behov blivit rektangulärt med väggar, tak och golv av sten och längs hela den ena långsidan fanns en läktare där eleverna som inte tränade just då stod.

Harry, som stod vid ena kortsidan av rummet och såg mot väggen på andra sidan, andades häftigt. Han strök det svettiga håret ur pannan. De övade på besvärjelsen en åt gången medan de andra såg på. Han gjorde mycket bra ifrån sig, men professor Ashford hade en känsla av att han hade mer att ge och ville pressa honom ytterligare.

Cirklande från sida till sida bakom honom så att den isblå klädnaden böljade bakom henne viskade hon så att bara han kunde höra. 

"Blunda och ta ett djupt andetag. Tänk dig att dina närmaste vänner Ronald Weasley och Hermione Granger ligger bakom dig svårt skadade och att det enda som står mellan dem och faran är…du. Känn hur ursinnet strålas ut genom armen till din stav och…" Innan hon hunnit avsluta meningen hade hans förtrollning fått muren som hon satt upp tidigare att kollapsa fullständigt. Han hade presterat dubbelt så bra som förra gången.

"Utmärkt!", sade hon belåtet och med ett 'reparo' var muren som ny. 

Professor Ashford vände sig till eleverna. "Den här lektionen handlar egentligen inte om förtrollningen som ni övar på. Den handlar om ilska. Ren ilska eller ursinne är ett mycket kraftfullt redskap när man ska utföra besvärjelser. Vad många inte tänker på eller helt enkelt underskattar är rollen kärlek har när det gäller att frammana ilska. Genom att föreställa sig att ens närmastes liv är i fara kan man utföra sådant som man inte skulle kunna göra annars. Som exempel… Mr Longbottom, kan du komma hit fram?"

Neville såg skräckslagen ut över att behöva användas som bevismaterial, men nickade och kom lydigt fram och ställde sig på den plats där Harry stått för bara några minuter sedan. Han kände de andras blickar och svalde nervöst, men försökte koncentrera sig på vad läraren viskade i hans öra.

"Blunda. Låtsas att Bellatrix Lestrange står framför dig och skrattar." Han mindes mycket väl hennes obehagliga skratt, så den biten var inte så svår. "Känn hur ilskan stiger inom dig. Tänk på dina föräldrar. Tänk på vad hon har gjort mot dem, tänk på vad hon har tagit ifrån dig. Låt henne betala!"

Han öppnade ögonen och inom en sekund hade muren förvandlats till spillror. De andra kunde inte tro sina ögon. Neville sken som en sol och sträckte på sig. Jasmine log och applåderade. "Mycket bra! Tio poäng till Gryffindor!"

När Neville gick ut från lektionen den dagen hade han en spänst i stegen som han aldrig haft tidigare och hans klasskamraters respekt för honom hade ökat betydligt efter hans prestation.

----

Trion satt vid matbordet senare den dagen och pratade om Nevilles berömvärda prestation. Det duggade lätt från det förtrollande taket. En uggla susade ner och landade framför Hermione med The Daily Prophet. Hon flämtade till när hon öppnade tidningen och lade ner den på bordet så att de andra också skulle kunna läsa.

Huvudrubriken formligen skrek ut orden 'Fångar rymde från Azkaban igår!' och framsidan var täckt med bilder av de Dödsätare som gripits bara några månader tidigare. De hånlog mot de förfärade läsarna.

"Jag kan inte tro det! Hur sjutton kunde de låta dem rymma?!", utropade Harry misstroget.

"Harry… Jag tror inte att de direkt öppnade dörren och sa åt dem att sticka.", sade Hermione torrt. "Men du har rätt. Ingen förutom Sirius har väl lyckats rymma förut?"

Ron fnös och sade med stark irritation, "Nå, jag kan i alla fall tänka mig några som är väldigt glada just nu…"

Alla tre såg bort mot Slytherin-bordet. Crabbe och Goyle pratade upphetsat med varandra, medan Malfoy som satt bredvid dem läste tidningen noggrant med rynkad panna. Han undrade för sig själv om det kunde finnas ett samband mellan det han berättat för sin far om professor Ashford och rymningen. Han skakade på huvudet för att slå bort tanken ur huvudet. 'Nej, så kunde det inte vara.' Men så såg han upp mot lärarbordet på professor Ashford, som också läste The Daily Prophet just då. En vacker svart uggla svävade elegant ner gav henne ett brev och flög iväg igen. Jasmine läste meddelandet, men han var för långt ifrån henne för att han skulle se hur hon reagerade. Draco såg chockat ner på tidningen igen. Det där var hans fars personliga uggla!

"Såg ni Malfoys ansiktsuttryck när han såg ugglan som levererade ett brev till professor Ashford? Jag kan slå vad om att han visste vem det var ifrån!", sade Harry till de andra när de gick ut från matsalen.

"Säkert hans far. Tänk er scenariot! Pappas lilla ex-flickvän dyker upp från ingenstans efter att ha varit försvunnen i många år. Pappa får nys om det och bryter sig ut från Azkaban för att än en gång få träffa sin förlorade kärlek.", sade Ron och skrattade så att tårarna rann vid tanken på en smäktande Lucius.

"Vet du, Ron. Jag tror faktiskt att det kan ligga nåt i det där.", sade Hermione tankfullt.

"Va?! Åh, kom igen, Hermione! En sten har mer känslor än Lucius Malfoy!" 

"Det är förnuftigare än det verkar. Malfoy läste om rymningen, såg upp och vad såg han? Ett meddelande till professor Ashford levereras av sin fars uggla. Varför skulle han annars ha sett så förskräckt ut? Det minsta vi kan göra är att kolla upp det. Vi kanske till och med har en Dödsätare som lärare.", förklarade Hermione med domedagsröst.

"Dumbledore skulle inte släppa in en Dödsätare till Hogwarts. Inte i dessa tider!", protesterade Harry övertygat. "Men okej", suckade han när han såg de andras miner. "Vi håller ögonen öppna från och med nu."

"Vet du vad, ta din osynlighetsmantel och följ med mig och Ron när vi patrullerar i kväll." föreslog Hermione. "Möt oss utanför Gryffindor-tornet halv nio ikväll. Vi ses!" Och med det skyndade hon iväg till sin nästa lektion.

Malfoy, som hört hela konversationen på avstånd viskade belåtet för sig själv, "Räkna med en till." Hans silvergrå ögon glittrade farligt när han såg efter trion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Äger ingenting utom storylinen och Jasmine Ashford.**

**A/N: Sången i kapitlet är "My All" av Mariah Carey.**

**----**

Lucius Malfoy stod i mörkret vid fönstret i ett dolt rum på Malfoy Manor som inte ens hans fru visste om. Vinden rörde vid de välvårdade träden ute i trädgården. Hon hade ännu inte en aning om vart han tagit vägen efter rymningen. Den enda ljuskällan i rummet var månen som lyste in. Dess bleka sken fick hans hår att se vitt ut. Han hörde klockan ticka på väggen bakom honom och visste att den snart skulle slå åtta slag. Han tog ett djupt andetag. Det hade inte kommit något svar med hans uggla, så vad han skulle göra nu var en ren chansning. Han vände sig med en suck bort från fönstret och satte sig ner på sängen med huvudet i händerna. Det här var dumt, mycket dumt. Det var inte likt honom att ta en sådan här risk. I alla fall inte likt den person han hade formats till genom åren. Ändå visste han varför han gjorde det. Kanske, bara kanske skulle han hitta den människa han var innan… saker och ting hände. Saker han inte ville tänka på. Så många gånger som han hade valt fel väg. Han ruskade på huvudet och fick tankarna att flyta i trevligare banor. Fick honom att minnas en annan tid, en annan plats. En orsak till att han gjorde det han snart skulle komma att göra.

flashback

Efter den där första dagen hade de varit oskiljaktiga. Redan då de hade gått ut från välkomstfesten hade de gått sida vid sida tillsammans med ett sammansvetsat gäng. Det var nästan kusligt hur bra de förstod varandra redan från första början, men de var enbart nära vänner även om deras kompisars gliringar antydde något annat. Det var inte förrän det fjärde året som saker och ting utvecklades.

Han gick ut ur sällskapsrummet och smällde igen dörren hårt efter sig. Ilskan pulserade i hans tinningar. På senare tid hade han börjat bli irriterad av deras kommentarer. Han hade haft god lust att slå till någon av dem, men hade kommit fram till att det inte var värt det utan i stället bestämt sig för att dra iväg någonstans. Utan att tänka på det styrde han stegen till den plats han visste att hon var just nu. Det var sen eftermiddag och när det var vackert väder som idag föredrog hon att plugga på ett avskilt ställe nere vid sjön. Det torkade gräset frasade under hans fötter när han gick på den välkända stigen.

Jasmine satt i skuggan av ett träd med utsikt mot sjön, fördjupad i en bok. Glittret från vattnet speglade sig i hennes ögon och fick dem att skimra. Det ljusa håret var bakåtkammat i en fläta så att det inte skulle hänga i hennes ansikte när hon studerade. Hon lyfte blicken från boken när hon hörde hans steg och vände sig om för att se på honom. Han sjönk ner bredvid henne och hon granskade hans ansikte från de silvrigt gråa ögonen till den mjuka munnen. Hans anletsdrag var fortfarande spända efter de retsamma kommentarerna.

"Ilsk?"

Han nickade utan att säga något och såg i stället ut över sjön. Hon lade handen på hans axel för att lugna honom. Han kände hur humöret genast lättade och han undslapp sig en nöjd suck. Hon drog ner honom så att han låg med huvudet i hennes knä. De såg varandra i ögonen en lång stund och hon strök honom över håret med sin hand. Böckerna låg bortglömda bredvid dem.

Efter en stund började det mörkna. De insåg att det var dags att bege sig tillbaka till slottet och ställde sig upp. Han visste inte vad som fick honom att göra det, men plötsligt böjde han sig fram och gav henne en lätt puss på munnen. Hon stelnade till för en sekund av förvåning. Han såg undrande och oroligt henne i ögonen och inväntade spänt hennes reaktion. Hon log och gav honom en varm blick. Med armarna om varandra och med Jasmines huvud lutat mot Lucius axel vandrade de tillbaks till skolan för att den här gången bekräfta sitt gängs påståenden. Ännu ett starkt band hade knutits mellan dem.

slut på flashback

Det hade runnit mycket vatten under broarna sedan den där varma kvällen i deras fjärde år. Han tog ännu ett djupt andetag och såg sedan på klockan. Det var dags att gå nu om han skulle hinna i tid. Han måste först transferera sig till Hogsmeade och sedan använda en av de hemliga ingångarna för att komma in till Hogwarts. När han begav sig iväg var det med en nervös förhoppning om att hon inte skulle ha ett gäng aurorer som väntade på honom…

I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't let go on  
Living in the memory of your song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't let go on  
Living in the memory of your song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight

I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't let go on  
Living in the memory of your song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
Give my all for your love  
Tonight

----

Jasmine satt ensam i en mjuk fåtölj framför den mysigt sprakande brasan i lärarrummet 8:30 samma kväll med en stor kopp te i handen. Månen lyste tappert in genom fönstret, men hon lade inte märke till vare sig dess sken eller eldens behagliga värme. Hon satt i djupa tankar, kall inombords. Det hade varit två chocker efter varandra idag. Hon kramade om koppen hårt med båda händerna. Hur vågade han kontakta henne och till och med skicka en uggla mitt på dagen så att alla kunde se! För en sekund hade hon lust att kasta tekoppen hårt in i väggen, men så blundade hon och försökte lugna ner sig. Hon hoppades att ingen hade känt igen fågeln. Sedan såg hon på sin klocka. Det var dags att gå.

----

"Hur kan du vara så säker på att de ska träffas i klassrummet?", frågade Ron viskande av Hermione när de skyndade genom de tomma korridorerna. Han såg sig ständigt över axeln, för det kändes som om någon oinbjuden smög bakom honom, men han avfärdade det som paranoia. "OM det är ett möte – vilket jag betvivlar."

'Ja, var så snäll och berätta, din lilla viktigpetter', tänkte Draco föraktfullt där han gick några meter bakom trion. Han hade använt sig av en osynlighetsformel som han lärt sig av sin far. Lustigt nog var det samma som Lucius använde när han smög sig in på Hogwarts…

"Var annars kan de träffas och vara säkra på att vara ostörda?", svarade hon irriterat. "Men för all del, om du är rädd kan du ju alltid vända om."

Ron blängde på henne och öppnade munnen, men fick inte chansen att svara eftersom de nådde klassrummet just då. De öppnade försiktigt dörren och kikade in, men som tur var så var rummet ännu tomt och de smög in och hukade sig ner bakom några bänkar längst bak. Draco gömde sig en bit ifrån de andra. Bara för att han hade följt efter dem betydde det inte att han ville umgås med dem mer än nödvändigt.

En stund senare kom professor Ashford in i klassrummet. Hon ställde sig vid fönstret och tittade ut med oseende ögon. Ljuset från eldstaden bakom henne reflekterade hennes ansikte i rutan. Hon såg yngre ut än hon var. Närmare trettio än fyrtio, som hon skulle fylla inom några år. Åren hade farit väl fram med henne, åtminstone med utsidan. En klen tröst… Hennes tankar vandrade iväg och hon slöt ögonen. Mängder av minnen flödade fram. Minnen av goda tider. Minnen av dåliga tider. Minnen av deras brytning. Minnen av tiden efteråt. Och det värsta. Minnen från fångenskapen i Malfoy Manor. Innan hon hann hejda sig hade hon krossat fönstret med sin knutna näve. Hon svor till och reparerade det trasiga fönstret och helade sin kraftigt blödande hand.

"Hmm. Det verkar som om någon här har lite problem med att kontrollera sitt temperament…", sade en silkeslent retsam röst bakom henne och hon hörde ett lågt skratt.

Hon skulle ha kunnat känna igen den rösten bland miljoner andra. Hennes ögon vidgades och hon vände sig snabbt om. "Jag hörde dig inte komma in."

Lucius Malfoy stod lutad mot katedern med korsade armar och såg road ut, även om hans ansikte såg slitet ut efter vistelsen i Azkaban. Han bar en svart klädnad som skiljde sig dramatiskt från hans silverblonda hår och bleka hy, det där lilla leendet, hans ögon som glittrade okynnigt… Hon kunde inte förneka det. Efter alla dessa år hade han fortfarande samma effekt på henne. Det kändes som om anblicken av honom smälte hennes inre, men hon ignorerade det och suckade trött.

"Vad vill du, Lucius?"

Han såg plötsligt fundersam ut. "Ärligt talat så vet jag inte. Jag kände bara att jag behövde få träffa dig igen."

Hon log vemodigt. De såg på varandra i ögonblick som kändes som år. Trots att ingen av dem öppnade munnen var luften fylld av osagda ord och känslor. Även de osynliga åskådarna kunde höra och känna dem. De var chockade, mest av alla Draco. Han hade aldrig sett sin hårda, kalla far så här. Sorgen i deras ögon var uppenbar. Det här var kärlek. Äkta kärlek. Love of a lifetime. Ändå kunde de känna gapet mellan dem som höll dem åtskilda och den oerhörda sorgen över detta faktum.

Sedan mumlade Jasmine till slut. "Nej. Nej, det här är inte rätt." Hon vände sig darrande mot fönstret igen. En liten tår rann ner för hennes kind. Hon hade trott att hon kommit över honom. Under så många år hade hon flytt från allt som kunde påminna henne om honom och allt som hade med honom att göra. Hon kände hur han stod bakom henne och lade armarna runt henne. Hon lutade sig mot honom och blundade för en sekund innan hon drog sig ifrån honom och vände sig om.

"Nej, det här går inte. Du är gift. Vi är på olika sidor." Hennes röst höjdes och ögonen lyste av smärta och desperation. "Varför satsar du alltid, ALLTID på fel häst! Du är den sämsta spelare jag någonsin träffat! Du suger!"

Hennes hetsiga ord hängde i luften några sekunder innan de båda brast i skratt samtidigt.

"Vi kommer alltid att komma fram till samma fråga, eller hur?", log hon sorgset när de lugnat sig.

"Jo", suckade han. "Och jag antar att ingen av oss någonsin kommer att ändra sig. Förena dig med oss!", bad han henne plötsligt. Hennes ögon blev genast kalla och hårda som sten.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att det inte var därför du kom hit. För svaret är nej. Det har alltid varit nej och kommer alltid att förbli nej."

Hon såg att han öppnade munnen för att argumentera, så hon lade upp handen som för att hejda honom.

"Jag VET vad det skulle innebära. Jag vet att jag med min… förmåga skulle ha makten att bli hans högra hand. Jag vet att jag skulle kunna bli rik och mäktig och allt det där och jag vet också att risken att jag skulle bli fast om han föll, är mycket, mycket liten.", sade hon med huvudet på sned. "Men jag är, som du säkert redan insett, inte intresserad. Jag är min egen herre och kommer alltid att förbli det. Dessutom kan ingen ondska vara för evigt. Han kommer att besegras, förr eller senare. Förresten är jag ändå född förmögen."

"Men…", fortsatte hon, "det var en sak jag ville be dig om."

Han såg forskande på henne. "Vad då?"

"Låt inte din son bli Dödsätare. Det är för sent för dig att dra dig ur nu, du har bränt dina broar med att bli fast vid Ministeriet, men låt inte Draco kasta bort sitt liv. Han är så ung, har hela livet framför sig."

Draco ryckte till när hans namn kom på tal. Han hade inte förväntat sig att hon skulle vädja för hans räddning. Varför skulle hon göra det?

Lucius böjde sitt huvud och suckade. Han strök sitt ljusa hår från ansiktet och såg henne i ögonen.

"Jag kan inte lova dig någonting. Det vet du. Mörkrets herre tar vad han vill ha."

De såg på den stora bruna klockan som tickade på väggen. De sirliga visarna pekade redan på över tolv. Hon lade huvudet lite på sned.

"Får jag fråga dig en sak innan du går? Var det värt det? Har den väg du valde att gå varit värd alla dina uppoffringar? Fick du vad du ville ha?"

Hans ansikte sade tillräckligt. De stod där på en armlängds avstånd från varandra en stund och sörjde all den tid, alla år de förlorat. Han skakade sorgset på huvudet.

"Vi visste inte vad vi kastade bort. Vi var unga, godtrogna, lyckliga. Och den ljusnande framtid var vår…"

Hon skrattade lågt.

"Den var aldrig vår. Det vet du. Den var din och Narcissas, förutbestämd från att ni var fyra år. Det hade era respektive föräldrar sett till."

Han fnös.

"Vi skulle ha tagit den. Bara stuckit så där lagom ansvarstagande och gift oss innan de hade hunnit förstå att vi var borta. Om inte…", suckade han, på nytt dyster vid tanken på kriget som kommit emellan. "Men", fortsatte han sedan. "jag har sett till att Draco får gifta sig med vem han vill, trots Narcissas protester."

"Man lär av tidigare generationers misstag, antar jag.", sade hon med ett okynnigt flin som fick henne att se ut som den unga Slytherin-elev han en gång kärat ner sig i.

Han betraktade henne några sekunder med förundran, nickade sedan och sade "Det är dags att gå."

"Ta hand om dig."

Han kysste lätt hennes kind och sedan var han borta. De var båda fullt medvetna om att nästa gång de sågs kanske de skulle stå på varsin sida om slagfältet…

Hon suckade och hennes axlar sjönk. Det skulle inte bli mycket sömn den här natten. Allt för många känslor att ta itu med. Hon undrade i sitt stilla sinne varför i helvete hon kommit tillbaka. Det skulle ha varit mycket lättare att stanna där hon hade varit. Där det var tryggt. Nåja… I morgon är en ny dag. Hon lämnade rummet efter att ha sett sig om en gång för att återuppleva känslan av hans närhet.

När de var säkra på att stegen hade dött bort tog Trion bort osynlighetsmanteln och såg på varandra. De var förstummade av vad de hade sett. Utan att ta blicken från varandra sjönk de ner på närmaste stolar.

"Nå, vi vet åtminstone att hon inte är en dödsätare." sade Harry till slut.

De andra nickade.

"Vilken tragisk kärlekshistoria! Det påminner om Romeo och Julia!", utbrast Hermione. "Jag skulle aldrig ha kunnat tänka mig Lucius sådan."

'Amen.', tänkte Draco. Han stod lutad mot väggen och kände sig skakad, som om han blivit upphängd och nersläppt. Benen kändes som gelé. Det skulle ta tid att tänka igenom det här.

"Vi borde berätta det här för professor Dumbledore." sade Hermione. De andra höll med och de började därefter gå mot rektorns rum. Draco bestämde sig för att följa efter. Sova kan man göra när man blir gammal och han ville gärna veta mer.

---

**Tryck på Review-knappen nu. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Seriöst, om jag var Rowling och faktiskt ägde HP-världen, varför skulle jag introducera Jasmine Ashford först här och inte i böckerna? Äger inget utom Jasmine Ashford och storylinen.**

**---**

Än en gång vandrade de genom de ödsligt tysta korridorerna. Det spöklika månljuset sken in från de höga och smala fönstren då de gick på platser där ena väggen vette mot utsidan. Om Draco inte hade haft osynlighetsformeln hade han med sitt vitblonda hår och bleka hy nästan kunnat förväxlas med ett spöke. När de gick genom korridorer utan fönster lyste endast enstaka facklor upp deras väg. Här och där hördes nästan ljudlösa snarkningar från de ålderstigna porträtten som hängde på väggarna. De var alla på helspänn och såg sig hela tiden omkring efter minsta skymt av Filch eller Mrs Norris. De andras steg var så tysta att Draco aldrig skulle ha hittat till rektorns kontor om han inte redan hade vetat var det befann sig. Medan han följde efter Trion, försökte han tänka igenom det som han sett. Det var något… Någonting som han inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på som hade med allt det här att göra. Något som någon hade sagt… Ett minne, kanske? Då kom han på det.

flashback

Matsalen på Malfoy Manor var ett så stort rektangulärt rum att över tjugo personer ledigt kunde sitta och äta där på en gång utan att trängas. Han själv hade aldrig tyckt om det. Trots att solen sken in genom de stora fönstren längs ena långsidan och att det fanns två välutsmyckade eldstäder tända på den andra långsidan fanns det alltid en odefinierbar kyla i rummet. De mörka väggarna med lika mörka obehagliga tavlor och de blänkande rustningarna bidrog inte heller till trivseln. Stämningen var lika kall vid det långa mörkbruna polerade bordet där familjen Malfoy just nu satt och åt middag. Husalferna smög tyst omkring och serverade dem, rädda för att utlösa deras vrede. Både mannen och kvinnan som satt vid varsin kortsida tycktes utstråla kyla. Draco visste mer än väl varför. Hans mor hade än en gång färgat sitt vackra nästan svarta hår blont, vilket hans far avskydde. Orsaken visste Draco dock inget om. Ej heller att stämningen strax skulle närma sig fryspunkten. Narcissa torkade sig omsorgsfullt kring munnen och gav mannen som satt mitt emot henne ett stort och bländande leende.

"Älskling, tycker du inte att det är dags att välja en bra fru till Draco? Han är ju trots allt fjorton år. Det är ju tio år mer än vad vi var när våra föräldrar valde åt oss."

Lucius iskalla tystnad var påtaglig. Han fortsatte bara att äta utan att ens bevärdiga sin äkta hälft med en blick. Då flera minuter gått utan respons från honom, vände hon sig ilsket och besviket till Draco. Hon försökte låta munter.

"Vad tycker du, Draco? Visst vill du att vi finner en duglig hustru med passande förmögenhet och namn till dig?"

Efter att ha kastat en blick på sin stela far flackade han osäkert med blicken och vägrade möta sin mors ögon. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga och hon fortsatte som om hon inte hade väntat sig något svar.

"Naturligtvis ska hon vara vacker också, det behöver du inte oroa dig för med ditt utseende. Flickan Parkinson vore ju ett bra val med sitt förtjusande mörka hår, fast du kanske föredrar blondiner som din far?"

Nästan omärkligt hade hennes pladdriga tonfall förändrats till direkt elakt. Hans far hade slutat äta och lagt ner besticken, ett säkert tecken på att han var arg. Hon mötte hans blick, som var som hårda diamanter med silverstänk och tycktes även hon inse att hon gått för långt. Hon försökte blidka honom.

"Din far ansåg ju att endast föräldrar är tillräckligt klartänkta för att utse den perfekta hustrun till sitt barn. Han berättade för mig att familjen Malfoy har en tusenårig tradition med arrangerade äktenskap. Det vore ju en ren skam att bryta den…" Hon avslutade inte meningen, men Lucius visste ändå vad hon skulle ha sagt. 'För den där…' Vilket ord skulle hon ha haft den här gången? Slampan? Bitchen? Han fortsatte att äta och sade sedan lugnt, "Min far ansåg också att den perfekta hustrun ska vara stillsam och underdånig och låta sin make sköta besluten i familjen utan att lägga sin lilla näsa i blöt."

Hon drog förolämpat efter andan, men insåg sedan att hon fallit i sin egen grop och sade inget mer. Resten av middagen förflöt under tryckande tystnad. Draco petade bara i maten. Han hade en hård klump i halsen efter att ha varit orsaken till ännu en av hans föräldrars konfrontationer. Så fort han ansåg det passande, ursäktade han sig och flydde upp till sina rum.

slut på flashback

Då hade han inte förstått vad som pågick och hade trott att det var honom de grälade om, men nu kunde han äntligen läsa mellan raderna. Allt hade under ytan handlat om professor Ashford, eller Mina som hans far hade kallat henne. Hans far hade vägrat gifta bort honom eftersom han vetat vad han själv mist på grund av den löjliga traditionen att slå ihop goda namn och förmögenheter. Och hans mor hade hämnats genom att indirekt nämna professor Ashford och dessutom färga håret i hennes färg…

Han stirrade frånvarande rakt fram mot den position han visste att de andra borde vara med tanke på deras tysta steg. Plötsligt insåg han att han för första gången inte kände någon som helst motvilja mot dem och han visste även varför. Trots de hade fått reda på hans fars mörkaste hemlighet (vad han nu visste av i alla fall) så hade ingen av dem uttryckt sig nedlåtande eller hånfullt om varken hans far eller honom själv, vilket förvånade honom eftersom han trots allt var deras ärkefiende. Med handen på hjärtat skulle han ha behövt erkänna att om det var han själv som fått nys om nåt liknande om hans rival, så hade det varit ett annat ljud i källan… För kanske första gången i sitt liv skämdes han. Sankte Potter var kanske inte så illa i alla fall.

Massor av märkliga saker glittrade och glimrade eller puffade upp små moln av dimma i rektorns kontor. Uppe på ett fint snidat vitrinskåp satt den vackra fenixen Fawkes och slumrade i allsköns ro. Hela rummet andades av en säregen frid i nattens tysta timma. En klocka tickade på väggen och dess visare närmade sig halv ett. En sprakande brasa spred sitt varma sken och ett par oljelampor lyste upp det gedigna skrivbordet. Trots att det var sent satt professor Dumbledore fortfarande och läste några pergament när eleverna kom in. Han såg förvånat upp och lutade sig tillbaka med fingertopparna mot varandra när de satte sig ner och började berätta om vad som utspelat sig tidigare på kvällen. De blekblå ögonen glimrade bakom de halvmånsformade glasögonen medan han lyssnade. Han nickade tankfullt för sig själv när de hade avslutat sin historia.

"Jag misstänkte nästan att han skulle ta kontakt med henne, när han hörde att hon hade kommit tillbaka… För att förstå", sade han när han såg elevernas frågande ansiktsuttryck "behöver ni känna till bakgrundshistorien. Jag tror att Jasmine och Lucius hade en verkligt exceptionell kärlekshistoria på sin tid. Man såg alltid dem och deras bästa vän Vincent Crabbe Sr tillsammans. De var som ler och långhalm. Av de intryck som ni tidigare fått av Lucius Malfoy, så har ni säkert dragit slutsatser till att han var en bråkmakare när han gick i skolan. Så var faktiskt inte fallet." För en sekund stelnade Draco till, säker på att professor Dumbledore hade sett rakt på honom, men så fortsatte han berätta som om ingenting hänt. "Skulle ni ha träffat honom då, så skulle ni knappast ha känt igen honom. Han var som vilken artig och trevlig elev som helst innan han blev märkt av livet. Vi får inte glömma att alla de som var i samma ålder som Lucius och Jasmine och som senare blev dödsätare en gång varit normala obekymrade tonåringar. Som förstås hamnade i trubbel ibland. Fast ingen av lärarkollegorna kom någonsin på den trion (A/N: MAC-Trion, alltså) med att göra några värre förbrytelser. Jasmine hade antagligen gott inflytande på dem, även om det var oavsiktligt. Att ställa till bråk har aldrig roat henne."

Harry rynkade fundersamt på pannan. "Men hur kommer det sig att hon kände Sirius och herr Weasley och allt det där?"

"Vissa säger att Lord Voldemort skulle göra allt som finns i hans makt för att få henne över på sin sida på grund av hennes skepnadsskiftar-förmåga och det är förmodligen sant. Hade hon valt att förena sig med dem hade kriget säkerligen slutat annorlunda. Ni förstår, då hade hon varit hans självklara spion den kvällen då profetian uttalades och hon hade omöjligen avslöjats. Konsekvenserna av detta inser ni nog. Hon är en mycket stark kvinna. Hennes beslut har vållat henne mer skada än ni troligtvis någonsin kommer att veta, men hon stod ändå fast vid sitt beslut ikväll trots att det måste ha kostat på. Många mugglare och även andra har fått lida, för att hon valde bort honom. Jag tror att drivkraften bakom Lucius framgång som dödsätare har varit ilskan och smärtan över brytningen."

Hermione, som länge suttit med ett grubblande ansiktsuttryck tänkte högt. "Tänk så annorlunda allt hade kunnat vara om inte kriget varit…"

Dumbledore nickade och sade, "Jo, jag tror att unge Draco hade fått en mycket bättre och lyckligare start på livet om Jasmine hade fått chansen att uppfostra honom."

Draco hade stått och funderat precis samma sak där han stod bakåtlutad mot en bokhylla och hade armarna i kors. Det ljusa håret föll ner över de silvergrå ögonen. Han tänkte med förakt på sin egen mor. Mycket kunde man säga om henne, men kärleksfull var hon inte. Visserligen skickade hon en massa godis hemifrån till honom, men han visste den verkliga orsaken bakom. Hon ville bara att de andra eleverna skulle berätta för sina mammor, som förhoppningsvis var någon av hennes väninnor så att hon kunde briljera inför dem i rollen som den perfekta modern. Enda glädjen han hade haft av godiset var att reta Potter med under deras första år. Nu när han såg på dennes mörkhåriga bakhuvud tyckte han att han betett sig barnsligt. Plötsligt ryckte han till. Hade han mött professor Dumbledores blick igen? Nej, det var omöjligt. Han använde ännu den där osynlighetsförtrollningen. Hans tankar irrade sig tillbaka och han undrade hur Jasmine skulle ha varit som mor. Kanske till och med som en mamma. Han hade aldrig kallat sina föräldrar något annat än mor och far och i de orden fanns ett visst avstånd som han aldrig hade kunnat nå över.

Dumbledore fortsatte prata medan han strök sig över det långa vita skägget.

"Jag tappade visst tråden, Harry. Du undrade hur Jasmine kunde känna Sirius och herr Weasley. Vad jag hade tänkt säga var att trots att Voldemort tycker att hennes viktigaste egenskap är förmågan att byta skepnad är jag själv av annan åsikt. Hennes bästa egenskap enligt mig är att hon är en brobyggare." Trion utbytte förvånade blickar. "Hon ser nämligen ingen skillnad mellan olika människor, vare sig det handlar om släktnamn, sort eller fiendskap."

"Nu när du säger det, så har hon alltid behandlat varje person i klassen likadant. Inte ens Malfoy, som är Lucius son med en annan behandlar hon sämre. Trots att smärtan måste vara näst intill outhärdlig…"

Han nickade. "Jo, när hon ser en person stirrar hon sig inte blind på efternamn, om han eller hon är mugglare. Hon bryr sig inte heller om vem personen i fråga är vän och ovän med. En bra egenskap som fler borde lära sig."

Han såg på alla ungdomar i rummet och de skruvade lite besvärat på sig. Med ett varmt leende talade han vidare.

"Efter uppbrottet med Lucius lärde hon känna Sirius. De blev snabbt goda vänner, kanske just på grund av tidigare nämnda egenskap."

"Lupin berättade att hon hölls i fångenskap på Malfoy Manor i slutet av kriget och att Sirius räddade henne. Han sa att hon var där när Malf... Draco blev född."

Draco såg upp när ordet 'Malfoy Manor' nämndes och hans ögon vidgades när han hörde resten av meningen. Vad sjutton…?

"Ja", suckade Dumbledore djupt. "När hon kom tillbaka var hon i miserabelt skick. Hon hade fysiska skador som brutna revben och liknande. Men det värsta var ändå ögonen. Det var som om hennes livsgnista hade tagits ifrån henne. Hon var som ett tomt skal. Jag var rädd att hon fortfarande inte skulle ha hämtat sig, men som ni säkert har märkt så har den kommit tillbaka om än inte i sin fulla glans. Hon har ännu aldrig sagt ett ord om vad som hände under det år hon var fängslad, även om jag har mina aningar om vad som utspelade sig där. Hur som helst så antar jag att ni känner till resten av historien. Sirius hörde på avvägar var hon befann sig, skyndade till räddning och plåstrade sedan om henne så gott det gick, åtminstone de fysiska skadorna. När han hamnade i Azkaban försvann hon spårlöst. Jag antar att det blev för mycket för henne att bära."

Draco såg upp mot taket frånvarande. Det kändes som om knäna inte riktigt ville bära honom efter alla avslöjanden. Han svalde darrigt. Hade hans far tagit professor Ashford till fånga och misshandlat henne?! Men det var ju så tydligt att de fortfarande gillade varandra… Kan man fortsätta tycka om någon som har satt en i 'miserabelt skick'? Tankarna for omkring som myror i en stack och han kunde inte få grepp om dem, kunde inte få ihop dem till ett vettigt sammanhang. Hade hon varit hans fars älskarinna medan hans mor födde honom själv? Tusen och en känslor speglades i hans vackra ögon. Det började bli för mycket att tänka på.

Som om Dumbledore hade läst hans tankar såg han på klockan och sade, "Nej, nu är det läggdags för er allihop. Marsch i säng!"

Han följde ungdomarna med blicken när de gick ut och såg lätt bekymrad ut. Kanske hade det blivit för mycket på en gång för pojken, men Dumbledore hade ansett att det var bäst att han visste den bakomliggande historien för han var rädd att en bomb skulle brisera förr eller senare nu när Jasmine Ashford hade kommit tillbaka. Dock var han glad att pojken inte visste att magin i det här rummet gjorde att den rättmätige innehavaren aldrig lät sig luras av osynlighetsformler…

--

**A/N: Ju fler kommentarer, desto fortare uppdaterar jag.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: äger ingenting, blabla...**

**A/N: ledsen att det har tagit sån tid att få upp det här kapitlet. Jag har bl.a. behövt formatera datorn p.g.a virus. Sen har jag haft massor att göra på jobbet och ett eget hushåll kräver en hel del tid, även om man är sambo. Resten beror helt enkelt på att jag har varit jättetrött och lat. ' Men nu är det här i alla fall. Sångerna i texten är _This used to be my playground_ med Madonna och _Sail away_ med The Rasmus. Jag rekommenderar att ni lyssnar åtminstone på den förstnämnda under tiden som ni läser för att få fram den rätta stämningen. Den finns på youtube. **

Enjoy!

---

Några dagar hade passerat efter det förbjudna mötet. Jasmine hade haft fullt upp med lektioner, provrättningar och planering av kommande lektioner, men ikväll kände hon sig för rastlös. Hon reste sig från sin plats bakom skrivbordet och gick för att se ut genom fönstret. Han hade funnits i bakhuvudet hela tiden och stört och inkräktat vid de mest opassande tillfällen. Hon visste att hon inte skulle få någon ro innan hon hade vågat möta det förflutna och ta itu med det. Det enda som någonsin fått hennes tankar att klarna var långa promenader, så hon bestämde sig för att skolka och gå ut i stället. Ett snett leende skymtade i hennes ansikte. Vilken bra förebild hon var, som sköt på sina arbetsuppgifter, tänkte hon ironiskt. Hon drog på sig den varma manteln och lämnade rummet.

Luften var klar och sval mot hennes ansikte och doften av sen höst kändes så fort hon kom ut genom entrédörren. Solen kastade sina sena eftermiddagsstrålar över slottet och en del elever strövade fortfarande omkring på området. De ståtliga träden skiftade i varma färger. Utan att tänka på det styrde hon stegen mot en speciell undanskymd plats som en gång i tiden varit hennes favoritställe på skolan. Det torra gräset och de nyligen fallna löven knastrade under hennes fötter där hon gick.

Det var inte förrän hon kommit fram till det speciella träd som hon alltid brukat luta sig mot när hon läste sina läxor som hon insåg var hon var. Hon stirrade på det som förtrollad. Det verkade knappt ha åldrats sedan hon var här sist, trots att så många år passerat sedan dess. Barkens skrovliga linjer var precis som hon mindes dem och likadant var det med de tjocka grenarna.

_This used to be my playground (used to be)  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end_

Hon strök sin hand där ett bleknat, nästan bortnött hjärta fortfarande fanns inskuret i stammen. Klumpen i halsen växte sig större när hon med pekfingret följde inskriptionen som hon varit med om att göra under allvarlig tystnad och kärleksfulla ögonkast. L + J…

Hon sjönk tungt ner och lutade sig än en gång mot det åldrade trädet som hade sett så mycket av hennes liv, delar som ingen annan sett. Hon mindes deras första trevande kyss och hon kunde ännu nästan höra deras skratt eka ut över den vidsträckta sjön. På den tiden hade en stig nötts upp av deras fötter. Nu syntes det att ingen varit här på mycket länge. Det gulnade gräset stod knähögt överallt, men de högresta träden omkring henne dolde skolan precis som förr.  
_  
__This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end_

När hon blundade såg hon allt framför sig så som det en gång varit. Gräset var grönt, solen sken och hon såg sig själv sitta i en ring med Lucius och Vincent (A/N: Crabbe Sr) och skratta. De delade på en hög med mat som de snott från köket. Resterna av brödet kastade de till de förhoppningsfulla änderna som simmade i sjön. Glädjen gnistrade i alla närvarandes ögon. Hon mindes att de hade förevigat denna dag på bild. En bild som hon fortfarande hade kvar någonstans, lite bleknad, men fortfarande kärt omhuldad.  
_  
_

_This used to be my playground (used to be)  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy_

Inte förrän mörkret helt hade lagt sig och hon var stelfrusen lämnade hon deras hemliga gömställe. Hon såg inte tillbaka. Efter några minuter kom ännu en vindpust och två av löven flög vidare tillsammans.

_This used to be our playground [used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me_

_  
This used to be our playground (used to be)  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me...  
_

---

Den mörka korridoren långt under markytan var endast upplyst av ett fåtal facklor som var placerade med ganska långt mellanrum. De grovhuggna stenväggarna dröp av fukt och varje andetag han tog blev till rök. Han skyndade fram och hans fotsteg ekade i tystnaden. Den svarta dödsätarklädnaden böljade bakom honom när han gick. En skugga lösgjorde sig från mörkret mellan två av facklorna. Han ryckte till innan han kände igen gestalten. Lucius stannade och hälsade på Vincent Crabbe Sr som hälsade tillbaka. De två männen hade fortfarande en extraordinärt stark vänskap. Utan att tveka skulle de offra sina liv för varandra, även om de, på mäns vis, aldrig skulle säga det högt.

"Jag har hört att hon är tillbaka." Crabbe behövde inte säga vem han menade. Han såg forskande på Lucius ansikte, men han bara nickade kort. Det hade gått flera veckor sedan han hälsade på henne i det där klassrummet, men sorgen över att behöva lämna henne nu när han äntligen hade fått se henne igen efter så många år ekade ännu i hans tomma inre.

"Du har träffat henne, eller hur?" Crabbes ord var mer ett konstaterande än en fråga. Han var en av mycket få människor som kunde se bakom Lucius mask av likgiltighet och kyla. Han suckade djupt. "Jag saknar henne också. Saker och ting har aldrig blivit detsamma efter att hon försvann ur våra liv."

Minnen av de bekymmerslösa åren på Hogwarts lösgjorde sig ur deras innersta skrymslen. Hennes klingande skratt, deras ytterst genomtänkta hyss, alla practical jokes som de utsatte andra för… Listan kunde göras lång och de hade alltid ställt upp för varandra i vått och torrt. Alltid fått trovärdiga alibin av varandra när någon av dem blivit ställda mot väggen. De kunde fortfarande minnas de ilskna skriken från andra Slytherinelever som råkat ut för något av deras skämt. Han kunde ännu i denna dag tänka att 'det här skämtet skulle Jazz ha gillat' och sedan fastnade alltid skrattet i halsen när han insåg att hon knappast någonsin mer skulle finnas där i sällskapet och skratta med dem. Hon hade varit som en syster för honom. Ibland en tillrättavisande storasyster och andra gånger en retsam lillasyster. Han hade blivit glad för Jazz och Lucius skull när de blivit tillsammans och sörjt när de gick åt skilda håll, för att han hade insett att ingen av dem skulle vara hel utan den andra.

Han såg på Lucius och frågade stilla "Vad ska du göra nu?"

"Vad kan jag göra? Bara sitta kvar i det hörn som jag målat in mig själv i, antar jag", replikerade Lucius ironiskt. Crabbe log snett. Hans vän var inte så illa däran att han förlorat sin humor i alla fall.

"Målarfärg torkar, vet du. Det är inte för sent att ställa allt till rätta."

"Inte den här…", muttrade Lucius och skakade irriterat på huvudet. Han suckade. "Men jag kan inte låta bli att tänka på vad som kunde ha varit."

_Once upon a time we had a lot to fight for  
We had a dream, we had a plan  
Sparks in the air we spread a lot of envy  
Didn't have to care once upon a time _

_Remember when I swore  
My love was never ending  
And you and I would never die  
Remember when I swore  
We had it all  
We had it all_

"Har hon valt sida den här gången?", frågade Crabbe för att bryta den sorgsna tystnaden.

"Ja, den andra." Lucius såg en glimt av besvikelse skymta i Crabbes ögon. "Nåja,", suckade han. "Vi borde ha sett det komma. Hon var aldrig av dödsätar-material."

"Nej.", höll Lucius dystert med. Han hade aldrig riktigt kunnat tänka sig Mina bland dödsätarna, men på något sätt hade det ändå alltid känts tomt vid hans sida. Efter några sekunders tystnad fortsatte han. "Men nu måste vi skynda oss. Vi börjar bli försenade till mötet."

Crabbe nickade och medan han satte på sig sin mask sade han, "Mörkrets herre har visst en överraskning på gång. Han har sagt att vi som är efterlysta snart kommer att få mycket mer frihet…"

Lucius såg frågande på den andres leende ansikte, men satte sedan på sig masken och så skyndade sig de två fruktade dödsätarna iväg genom de mörka korridorerna mot den hemliga mötesplatsen.

---

**A/N: Jag vill ha kommentarer av alla som läser. Det gör det roligare att fortsätta. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Äger ingenting förutom karaktären Jasmine Ashford och storylinen.**

**A/N: Jag vill tacka Airetalathie, tjoh och JennnyJ för kommentarerna till förra kapitlet och alla er andra som kommenterat de tidigare. Det gör mig jätteglad att se att ni gillar vad jag skriver. :D**

**---**

Några veckor före jul flämtade Hermione än en gång förfärat till då hon läste The Daily Prophet. Jullovet skulle snart börja och Harry skulle följa med till Kråkboet för att fira jul. Stora salen var som vanligt pyntad med julgranar och glitter och uppe i det förtrollade taket singlade lätta snöflingor ner, men försvann innan de nådde ner till eleverna. Stämningen var hög, för de sista proven för terminen hade avklarats samma dag. Vartefter eleverna fick sina tidningar steg sorlet märkbart. Harry och Ron såg oroligt på henne och hon höll upp förstasidan. Rubriken formligen skrek ut 'Förrymda fångar friade från alla anklagelser!' På bilderna hånlog de fruktade Dödsätarna mot dem.

"De måste ha fått fnatt! Det var ju uppenbart att alla var skyldiga!", utbrast Ron. "Vi var ju där! Vi såg vad de gjorde och hur de var klädda! Vi hörde vad de sade!" Han skakade upprört på sitt rödhåriga huvud så att hästsvansen slog till Neville i ansiktet. Han flyttade sig diskret några decimeter längre bort.

"De måste ha blivit förhäxade av 'Imperius'-förbannelsen hela bunten", funderade Hermione med rynkad panna.

Harry satt tyst med blandade känslor. Visst var han arg och upprörd över frikännandet, men han kände på sig att en av dem borde få en andra chans. 'Vad nu?', undrade han förvirrat för sig själv. 'Varifrån kom den tanken?' Han om någon visste ju vilket material Lucius Malfoy var gjord av, men efter den senaste tidens händelser kunde han inte låta bli att känna en aning sympati för honom. Han såg upp mot den nämndes son. Draco satt och pratade ivrigt med Crabbe och Goyle. De var alla uppenbart glada över att deras fäder skulle få röra sig fritt lagom till jul. Konstigt nog hade inte Malfoy slängt ur sig några glåpord på rätt länge nu, varken mot honom själv, Hermione eller Ron. Han tyckte att det var lite märkligt. Var det verkligen ett sammanträffande? Det var precis som om de tyst hade slutit fred.

Dumbledore och McGonagall satt med huvudena ihop och diskuterade lågmält. Även de andra professorerna hade reagerat starkt, men Jasmine satt och läste tidningen utan att bry sig om sina kollegors upprörda pladder. Hon ville inte erkänna det ens för sig själv, men hon var glad för två av de ansikten som syntes på förstasidan. Hon böjde huvudet lite, så att hennes långa hår dolde leendet som hotade att bryta fram. Säga vad man vill om Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn, men han kunde minsann konsten att ge sina följeslagare trevliga julklappar…

----

Draco var på ytterst muntert humör när han och hans vänner gick mot lektionen Försvar mot svartkonster. Han brydde sig inte om de fördömande blickarna som följde honom i korridorerna. Uppenbart hade ryktet om deras fäders frigivande spridit sig snabbt, men som sagt, vad resten av skolan hade för åsikter om den saken rörde honom inte i ryggen. Trion fanns redan på plats och Granger och Weasley verkade ha vissa meningsskiljaktigheter. Hon hötte med näven mot Ron med blixtrande ögon. Hennes hår verkade spraka av elektricitet. Draco log brett och hans silvrigt gråa ögon glittrade okynnigt. Det här skulle bli kul.

"Men Weasley då! Grälar du med din lilla flickvän så här på allmän plats!", sade han högt med låtsad upprördhet. "Och du Granger borde veta att det är lika allvarligt att slå sin pojkvän som att misshandla sin hustru!"

Han tystnade för att låta effekten av sina ord sjunka in i de andra medan han betraktade dem roat. Han väntade inte förgäves. Rodnaden steg upp till hårfästet på båda två och de var mållösa. Tydligen hade han slagit huvudet på spiken.

Harry betraktade Malfoys roade min. Det fanns ingen hånfullhet och inget nedlåtande över hans ansiktsuttryck. Sedan upptäckte han sina vänners pionröda uppsyner och kunde inte låta bli att le. Han och Malfoy utbytte en blick av samförstånd. Ron skulle just till att öppna munnen med en dräpande kommentar på tungan när professor Ashford öppnade dörren till klassrummet. Hon verkade förstå vad det var frågan om.

"Den här lektionen vill jag att ni delar upp er i par. Hermione och Ronald t.ex. Ni kan ju jobba tillsammans."

När de två nämnda hade gått in i klassrummet, om möjligt ännu rödare än innan, gav professor Ashford Harry och Draco en okynnig blinkning och de log tillbaka.

Eftersom de inte övade några kraftigare besvärjelser stannade de kvar i klassrummet. Innan de visste ordet av hade professor Ashford parat ihop Harry och Draco. För de båda pojkarna var attitydförändringen uppenbar. För ett halvår sen skulle de ha viskat elaka förolämpningar till varandra, men nu behandlade de varandra nästan som främlingar och jobbade under tystnad. Det var antagligen för att de hade blivit vuxnare, funderade Harry. Han såg på den andre, som koncentrerade sig på uppgiften de hade fått. Den ljushårige verkade vara mer avspänd än han någonsin hade sett honom förut.

En gråspräcklig uggla knackade sedan med näbben på fönstret. Professor Ashford gick för att öppna och den överlämnade en gul ros med ett kort som hängde i ett band. Den ståtliga fågeln flög sedan iväg igen med stora vingslag.

Crabbe såg med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck ut genom fönstret och vände sig sedan till Goyle som var hans partner. "Du… Jag tyckte att den där ugglan såg bekant ut."

Jasmine gick med dröjande steg tillbaka till katedern medan hon betraktade kortet. Det var en bild av henne själv, Lucius och Vincent under deras skoltid. Hon mindes mycket väl när de tog det. Det var en av de sista varma kvällarna före sommarlovet. Crabbe stod i mitten och stödde sina armar på de andra tvås axlar som stod på varsin sida om honom. De hade alla tre det där sneda, lätt övermodiga leendet som var så typiskt för slytherinare. Tuffa till tusen förstås. Så unga och så oförberedda för framtidens prövningar…

På baksidan stod följande text. 'Vissa saker förändras väl aldrig? C.'

Hon trollade fram en blåskiftande kristallvas och lade den vackra rosen i den. På sidan av vasen hängde kortet fritt och visade tre människor som försökte stå stilla. Hon trollade även fram en nästan identisk gul ros och ett kort som visade samma personer i en annan situation. På baksidan skrev hon, 'Årstider må ändras, krig utbryta, men inget kan förändra det faktum att vi lyckades få Filch att tappa byxorna inför alla skolans elever utan att åka fast. A.'. Hon lade ner kortet på bordet med baksidan upp, eftersom hon hur som helst inte skulle kunna sända det förrän efter lektionen.

Draco och Harry, som avsiktligt hade ställt sig nära katedern för att öva, försökte båda omärkligt komma närmare för att se på korten, vilket naturligtvis underlättades av att de båda ovetandes om varandras intresse hade samma mål. Det var inte förrän de lyckats med företaget som de mötte varandras blick och insåg att den andre hade gjort samma sak. De glodde misstänksamt på varandra, men bestämde sig för att eftersom de inte ville yppa något om egen orsak, så tänkte de inte fråga den andre heller. I stället gjorde de det som de var där för att göra, nämligen granska den mystiska korrespondensen. Draco hade svårt för att slita blicken från kortet. Alla de tre ungdomarna såg så annorlunda ut där, som om de var… lyckliga. På bilden utstrålade hans far ännu inte den kyla som han gjorde i dagens läge.

Professor Ashford kom fram till dem och nickade diskret mot ett annat par, nämligen Ron och Hermione. De hade båda fortfarande lite röda kinder, men log hela tiden och gav varandra blyga blickar. De båda pojkarna kunde inte låta bli att skratta lågt. När lektionen var slut verkade deras händer nudda vid varandra hela tiden…

---

Diagongränden myllrade av trollkarlar och häxor dagarna innan jul. Snöflingorna dalade sakta ner och stämningen var hög hos de flesta av julklappsshopparna. Utanför Ollivanders stod till och med en kör och sjöng julsånger. Draco och Narcissa stressade fram i trängseln. Han var inte på särskilt bra humör. När han var yngre hade han tyckt om att få välja sina presenter innan jul och då vara säker på att han fick det han ville ha, men nu för tiden kändes det bara tarvligt. Han hade försökt förklara för sin mor att han gärna skulle bli överraskad, men han hade talat för döva öron. Hon ville inte bli känd som en moder som inte gav sin son precis det han ville ha. Vad skulle hennes väninnor då viska bakom hennes rygg? Han himlade med ögonen åt hennes inställning. Det var bara en julklapp som han inte visste vad det innehöll och den var av hans far.

Narcissas förslag om att vila lite vid Den Läckande Kitteln livade dock upp honom lite. Även där var det fullt av julhandlande varelser. Sorlet var högt och skratten många. Hans mor lyste upp när hon upptäckte att Crabbe Sr satt ensam vid ett bord. De hämtade något att dricka av värden Tom och gick sedan för att slå sig ner hos honom.

Vincent suckade inom sig när han såg Lucius fru bana väg mot honom. Hennes mörka hår låg perfekt in till minsta hårstrå och hon hade ett vackert, men ack så ytligt leende på de mörkröda läpparna. På pappret var hon antagligen en av de mest exemplariska hustrur han någonsin sett, men han hade aldrig gillat hennes tomma pladder. Det fanns inte mycket som tråkade ut honom mer än meningslöst skvaller.

Draco skämdes lite när han satte sig ner vid bordet. Han hade alltid varit bra på att läsa av människors ansikten, vilket onekligen måste vara en gåva ärvd av hans far, för den kunde omöjligen finnas i hans mor, så som hon snyltgästade folk. Narcissa och Crabbe Sr småpratade artigt en stund innan Vincent plötsligt lyste upp när han tittade ut över massan.

"Hey! Ashford, din envisa gamla åsna!", gastade han över folkhavet och viftade med sin stora arm.

Mycket riktigt hade Jasmines ljusa hår skymtat i trängseln och hon vände sig om när hon hörde sitt namn. Hon kom gående mot dem och ropade tillbaka. "Crabbe, din snorkråkeätande gamla buffel! Hur är läget?"

Hon slog sig ner vid bordet med ett leende, samtidigt som hon för tillfället ignorerade Narcissa fullständigt. Vincent fnös låtsat förolämpad.

"Vem kallar du buffel? Det var inte jag som överbevisade mig själv och Lucius när vi skröt om vem som hade störst muskler!" Han skrattade lågt när han mindes Jazz som en fullvuxen bisonoxe men tystnade abrupt när han kom ihåg att Lucius nuvarande fru också satt vid bordet. Hon log kallt mot Jasmine.

"Ashford.", hälsade hon. Draco hörde hur hon betonade varje stavelse för att riktigt poängtera att Jasmine fortfarande var ogift. Han knöt nävarna under bordet och tänkte att det där var onödigt utan att kunna förklara för sig själv varför han tog sin lärares parti framom sin mors.

Jasmine kände hans tysta stöd och för att uppmärksamheten inte skulle föras till detta faktum log hon ett mycket falskt leende och hälsade tillbaka.

"Narcissa."

Narcissas leende slocknade som ett ljus någon blåser ut. Det undgick ingen av de fyra vid det slitna bordet att Jasmine hade förvägrat henne nöjet att ta hennes efternamn i munnen. Draco kände att bakom professor Ashfords falska leende var hon mycket road över situationen. Narcissa återhämtade sig efter förolämpningen.

"Länge sen sist.", log hon uppenbart falskt.

"Åh, långt ifrån tillräckligt.", sade Jasmine lätt.

När hälsningsfraserna nu var över, gjorde Vincent Jasmine uppmärksam på de sneda blickarna som bordet fick av de andra besökarna. Han må vara friad från officiella anklagelser, men det betydde inte att han var oskyldig i trollkarlsvärldens ögon. Lågt och bistert mummel hördes från många håll. När hon såg sig omkring upptäckte hon Harry, Hermione och Ron vid ett bord nära dem, de två sistnämnda hand i hand. Hon hälsade vänligt på dem med ett leende och vände sig sedan tillbaka till Crabbe Sr.

"Det kommer att ta fyr i helvetet för det här.", sa hon muntert med ögon som glittrade av okynne. "Folk kommer att skvallra upprört om hur en av Hogwarts lärare öppet umgås med Dödsätare!" Det sista sade hon med spelad förskräckelse. Vincent skrattade roat.

"Och det bryr du dig alltså inte överhuvudtaget om?"

Hon fnös. "Sen när har jag någonsin brytt mig om vad någon annan tycker?" Hon tog upp en cigarett, en ovana som hon skaffat sig under den tid hon bodde bland mugglare, och skulle just till att tända den då hon mötte Dracos blick. Hon tog cigaretten ur munnen och bröt den mitt itu. "Vanor är till för att brytas.", log hon.

"Så, Jazz. Var ska du tillbringa julen?", undrade Crabbe Sr. "På Hogwarts?"

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Familjen Weasley har varit vänliga nog att bjuda in mig över julen." Hon log varmt.

Han spärrade upp ögonen och öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen när han såg hennes blick. Han kände allt för väl igen den. Hon hade alltid haft samma blick varje gång som hon försvarade Lucius.

"Jaså? Ja, jag ska fira jul hemma med Sheila och lille Vincent.", sa han bara avväpnande.

"Hur är det med Sheila nu för tiden?", frågade Jasmine. Hon hade alltid tyckt att Vincents fru var i det mest korkade laget, men hon skulle aldrig ens drömma om att säga det till någon, eftersom hon visste att han älskade henne mer än allt annat på jorden. Tyvärr hade hans son ärvt sin mors förstånd istället för sin fars slipade hjärna…

Narcissa betraktade dem med smalnade ögon då de samtalade. Hon undrade varför i hela fridens namn Jasmine hade valt att krypa fram från vilken maläten sten hon nu bott under i de senaste åren. Kunde det vara på grund av Sirius? Var verkligen hennes lojalitet till sin närmaste vän så stor att hon var villig att riskera livet för en död mans skull? Bara för att han hann klistra ihop spillrorna av henne innan han åkte in i Azkaban? Nåja, den där mallgrodan var ju kapabel till vad som helst… Det visste hon själv bättre än någon annan. Hon avbröts i sina tankar när Ashford reste sig. Jasmine gav Draco ett sista leende och sade, "Vi ses i början av vårterminen." Han log och nickade och såg sedan efter henne då hon försvann in i vimlet.

Narcissa såg chockad ut och vände sig sedan misstroget till Draco. "Vad var det hon sa?"

"Att vi ses i början av vårterminen. Hon är min lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster.", förklarade han med oskyldig uppsyn. Crabbe insåg att det var bäst att bryta sig in i samtalet här innan hon ställde till med en scen.

"Ja, Vincent säger att hon är riktigt bra på att lära ut.", sade han i normal samtalston, som om han inte alls märkt att hennes ögon sköt blixtar.

Hon behärskade sig och tog stelt adjö av honom. Hennes vackra anletsdrag far spända som fiolsträngar. Sedan tog hon ett stadigt tag i armen på Draco och drog iväg med honom. Crabbe skakade på huvudet när de hade försvunnit. Den där kvinnan visste inte hur en riktig mor skulle bete sig…

---

**A/N: Vänligen kommentera. Det är bara att trycka på knappen där nere. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Jag är medveten om att det är jättelänge sedan jag uppdaterade den här historien, eller något överhuvudtaget. I ärlighetens namn skriver jag inte längre på den här historien. Den lämnade på hälft och man kan säga att jag tappade tråden, även om jag vet hur det ska sluta. Däremot har jag faktiskt tio eller elva färdigskrivna kapitel som fortfarande är ouppladdade, så jag undrar: vill ni ändå läsa dem? Det är helt upp till er. Då skulle ni i alla fall få svar på vad som egentligen hände på Malfoy Manor som det syftas på bl.a. i det här kapitlet. Som sagt, helt upp till er.**

**Tusen tack för alla kommentarer, förresten! :)**

**Disclaimer: Äger inget utom min storyline och Jasmine Ashford.**

**--**

Så kom äntligen den efterlängtade julen. Harry och Hermione skulle tillbringa lovet hos familjen Weasley vid Kråkboet. Där ute singlade stora vita flingor ner och fick snötäcket att nästan gå upp till midjan på de som vågade sig ut. Där inne uttryckte ungdomarna sin besvikelse över att inte ha fått sina julklappar på morgonen som de alltid gjort tidigare. Mrs Weasley förklarade lugnt att det skulle bli mycket trevligare samvaro om alla öppnade sina presenter tillsammans på kvällen. Ron suckade djupt och insåg till slut detsamma. Så istället för att öppna presenter ägnade de dagen åt att kasta snöbollar och göra snögubbar under mycket skratt och skrik. Fred och George gjorde det till sin mission att med gemensamma krafter se till att Ginny och Hermione låg bekvämt tillrättalagda i en stor snödriva, helst med ett tjockt lager snö ovanpå.

På eftermiddagen anlände Lupin och professor Ashford en stund efter varandra. Remus betraktade Jazz under tiden som hon välkomnades av resten av människorna som var närvarande. Hon såg faktiskt ut som om hon återhämtat sig efter vad som nu hände på Malfoy Manor, om än inte i sin fulla glans. Han kände sig lätt illamående när han tänkte på i vilket skick hon hade varit när Sirius hade kommit tillbaka med henne. Hon hade legat slapp i dennes armar. Så totalt sönderslagen och med en blick som än idag gav honom rysningar. Endast hos offer för dementorer hade han sett en tommare blick… Som om allt hon någonsin brytt sig om hade tagits ifrån henne. Hans tankar avbröts när hon nu vände sig mot honom med ett leende.

"Hejsan, Remus! Hur är läget?"

"Bara bra, tack", log han. "Hur är det själv?"

"Har inte varit bättre på år och dag", svarade hon glatt och han hade en känsla av att det låg mer sanning i det än de andra visste.

Alla gick in i vardagsrummet och de samtalade muntert en stund innan de bestämde sig för att börja öppna sina julklappar. Den sprakande brasan spred ett gyllene sken över öppnade och oöppnade paket och över de församlade människornas glada ansikten. Där fanns de i sällskapet berömda Weasley-tröjorna, böcker av olika slag, mystiska mojänger som antagligen skulle kunna spåras till Weasleys Vassa Varor, samt många andra saker som gjorts eller inhandlats under varm omtanke. Granen stod vackert glittrande i ett hörn och utanför fönstret syntes en blek halvmåne. Jasmine betraktade den idylliska scenen några ögonblick innan hon började öppna sina egna presenter. Hon visste i princip vilka hon skulle få av och vem hon inte skulle förvänta sig något från, men ett stort platt och fyrkantigt paket förbryllade henne. Hon öppnade det försiktigt. Det var en tavla som förhäxats så att den föreställde en rätt lång scen. På baksidan fanns en liten papperslapp instucken. 'Tog den ur mitt minne… C.'

Det var en av deras sista lektioner i Förvandlingskonst i deras sjunde år. De skulle förvandla sig själv till oigenkännlighet. Tavlan visade först en gammal dam med en pudel i koppel. När professor McGonagall kom fram till dem rynkade hon ögonbrynen. Hon sade, "Men snälla Lucius. Inte behöver du väl ha koppel på Jasmine?"

Den gamla damen såg på henne ett ögonblick med rynkade ögonbryn innan hon sade med sin knarriga röst, "Det var vänligt av er att tänka på min lilla hund, men hon lyder bara sin husse."

En äldre herreman kom fram till dem och pudeln hoppade genast upp i famnen på honom med ett glatt skall. Det ryckte i mungiporna på McGonagall då hon insåg att hon gått på deras lilla bluff, att det var Crabbe som var den gamla damen.

Tavlan var komplett med ljud och allt och Jasmine kunde inte låta bli att le, när hon såg scenen utspelas framför sig. Remus såg hennes leende och även det där lilla stinget av saknad hon kände när hon betraktade sin gamle väns gåva. Han förstod att hon måste sitta i en svår sits just nu. Men sedan var den där glimten borta och hon såg nästan helt oberörd ut när hon lade ifrån sig tavlan.

De satt alla uppe sent den kvällen och pratade glatt om allt möjligt. Det var anekdoter från förr och nu och Jasmine berättade glatt om historien bakom tavlan. För dessa människor kändes det konstigt att lära känna en helt annan sida än de själva sett av de ökända Dödsätarna. Även ämnet Sirius kom upp och på något sätt upplevde de att sorgen efter honom blev lättare när de fick tala om allt roligt han hade kommit upp med tillsammans med de andra marodörerna. Alla hade sina historier att berätta, både sorgliga och muntra. För en kväll var oron och problemen i en hård värld lagda åt sidan för att bara njuta av nuet.

Den varma stämningen som genomsyrade Kråkboet skulle inte ha kunnat vara mer annorlunda jämfört med den som fanns vid matbordet på Malfoy Manor. Familjen åt sin överdådiga middag under tystnad. Den väldoftande maten som var vackert uppdukad skulle ha kunnat mätta en armé. Narcissa betraktade Lucius genomträngande. Helst skulle hon ha velat skrika och gorma åt honom på grund av den där bimbostinan Ashfords plötsliga uppdykande på Hogwarts, men hon vågade inte. Inte för att hon var rädd att han skulle skada henne. Han hade aldrig lyft en hand mot henne, något som hon visste att var få förunnat i deras klass. Inte heller brydde hon sig om stämningen i huset. Den kunde knappast bli kyligare ändå. Nej, det hon var rädd för var att han inte visste om det. Hon skulle aldrig kunna stå ut med skammen att det var hon som hade talat om för honom att hans gamla flamma hade kommit tillbacka från vilken rutten stubbe hon nu hade bott i. Hon ville inte ha sin make svassande runt den där fjollan bara för att hon själv hade varit glapp i munnen. Så hon teg, sur som ättika. Lucius brydde sig inte nämnvärt om sin hustrus ilskna blickar, vilket antagligen gjorde situationen än värre. Han tog bara för sig mer av den stora kalkonen som tronade på bordet. Silverbesticken blänkte i skenet av brasan och stearinljusen. Sina humörsvängningar fick hon ha för sig själv. Han tänkte inte för en sekund ge henne nöjet av hans uppmärksamhet.

Draco kände hur hans mors sinnesstämning blev svartare och svartare och han kunde gissa sig till orsaken. Han satt och åt med nedböjt huvud för att slippa möta hennes blick. Skulle han ha gjort det så skulle han ha sett en flyktig glimt av triumf. Däremot kände han hur stämningen plötsligt lättade lite grann och hon började samtala med den där artiga, ansträngt trevliga rösten som hon använde när hon träffade bekanta på sina små garden parties.

Han försökte stänga ute den där obehagliga rösten som så tydligt vittnade om att det var något fel på deras familjesammanhållning. I stället försökte han tänka på den nya fina Åskviggen som han fått av sin far och ett mystiskt silverhalsband med ett smycke som hade formen av ett snirkligt D. Det hade inte stått någon avsändare… Nu var det fäst kring hans hals med berlocken dold under hans tröja och han kramade det lätt med handen när ingen av de andra närvarande såg. På något sätt kändes det tröstande att det fanns en okänd människa där ute som brydde sig.

Narcissa log inom sig själv. Hon hade precis kommit på vem hon borde prata med om problemet Ashford…

--

Vårterminen började med en ordentlig snöstorm som gjorde snötäcket meterdjupt. Trädens grenar var nedtyngda till bristningsgränsen. Eleverna pulsade flämtande genom lätt upptrampade gångar några veckor innan vädret ännu en gång lade om och det nästan blev plusgrader. En dag då trion gick ut ur slottet på väg till Skötsel och vård av magiska djur märkte Harry plötsligt en vitblond kalufs som gick ett tiotal meter framför honom. Hans ögon glittrade till av okynne och innan han hann hejda sig hade han kramat ihop en rejäl snöboll och kastat den rakt mot Malfoys rygg. Den träffade.

När Draco kände hur han fick en stöt i ryggen som kändes misstänkt likt en snöboll. Han morrade ilsket till och snurrade runt. Där stod Potter med händerna i sidorna och skrattade muntert. De gröna ögonen hade en busaktig glimt. Även de två turturduvorna kunde inte låta bli att fnissa lite där de stod med armen om varandra. Han muttrade irriterat och vände sig om för att gå vidare när han kände ännu en snöboll träffa honom, den här gången i nacken. Kylan rann ner för ryggen på honom. Utan att tänka sig för varken en eller två gånger gjorde han själv en snöboll och kastade den på Potter, som träffades på axeln. Sedan var snöbollskriget i full gång mellan Harry och Draco. Ron och Hermione skyndade med en lika hastig som dålig ursäkt vidare för att undgå att dras in i de andras strid.

Draco kunde inte låta bli att tycka att det var riktigt kul att fightas med Potter. Speciellt när de inte längre orkade hålla det på en seriös nivå. Det fanns helt enkelt inte någon fiendskap mellan dem längre. Det ryckte i mungiporna på honom när han såg på den andres dyblöta hår.

Harry kände likadant. Den rivalitet som de hade känt mot varandra var ett minne blott. Han skulle aldrig få för sig att säga att Draco var en vän eller ens en bekant, men ändå var de nu mitt inne i ett snöbollskrig. Eller, de _var _mitt inne i ett snöbollskrig ända tills en röst hördes.

"Potter! Malfoy! Vad är det som pågår här?", frågade en kall röst som naturligtvis inte kunde tillhöra någon annan än deras trolldryckslärare Severus Snape. "Tio poäng från Gryffindor!"

Sen satte han igång med en förmaningsramsa om hur skolans elever borde uppträda och den skulle säkert ha blivit lång om inte en snöboll hade träffat honom rakt i nacken. Rasande snodde han runt för att se vem missdådaren kunde vara. Det fanns inte särskilt många elever ute på gården just då och knappast någon som skulle ha kunnat träffa honom från den vinkel där de stod. Däremot stod professor Jasmine Ashford lutad mot väggen bredvid porten och tittade oskyldigt bort mot den förbjudna skogen.

"Ashford.", muttrade Snape. "Det borde jag ha förstått. Vem annars skulle våga kasta snöboll på en lärare…"

När hon såg att han hade upptäckt henne sprack hennes ansikte upp i ett retsamt leende.

"Morsning, Severus! Hur är läget?"

"Åjo, det är rätt bra och det kommer strax att bli ännu bättre.", log han farligt med smalnande ögon. Innan hon visste ordet av hade en snöboll träffat henne på axeln och hon såg på honom med en blick som sa att 'det där kommer du att få för'. Och innan fem minuter hade gått sedan Snape hade stoppat ett snöbollskrig var det andra i full gång, den här gången med två lite mer osannolika deltagare.

Harry och Draco kunde inte låta bli att stå kvar och småskratta åt det högst intressanta scenariot. Det var rätt kul att höra hur de ropade saker som 'ta den här, du' och se hur de duckade och skuttade för att undkomma den andres snöbollar. Så här hade de aldrig sett den totalt humorlöse professor Snape förut.

En harkling fick de båda professorerna att plötsligt stanna upp. De såg på professor Dumbledore som uppenbarat sig på trappan till slottet. Hans såg på dem med ögon som glittrade av återhållet skratt.

"Ja, här ser man två av skolans främsta lärare föregå med gott exempel."

Severus skruvade lite generat på sig, medan Jasmine såg mest munter ut. Hon bugade djupt medan hon sade att det inte skulle upprepas. När hon rätat upp sig igen började hon gå mot slottet, men vände sig plötsligt blixtsnabbt om och kastade en sista snöboll rakt i ansiktet på Snape innan hon skyndade in i slottet med ett klingande skratt. Han spottade och fräste, men såg konstigt nog rätt road ut. Han följde sedan efter henne in.

Dumbledore skrockade. "Där ser ni vilken effekt hon redan har haft på sin omgivning."

De förstod att han syftade på hennes brobyggaregenskap. Sedan frågade han, "Har ni inte en lektion att gå till nu, förresten?"

Harry såg på klockan. "Sjutton också, vi kommer att komma för sent!"

De skyndade hastigt iväg för att Hagrid inte skulle hinna märka att de varit borta. De fick ett och annat snett leende när de kom fram tillsammans. De såg ju ut som om de hade rullat runt i snön!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Roligt att höra att ni vill fortsätta läsa trots att det inte finns något slut skrivet på historien. :) Låten som finns i kapitlet är _If I ever see heaven again_ av Jessica Folcker. Jag hittade den tyvärr inte på youtube, så jag kan inte lägga in någon länk till den.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

--

När mars månad hade kommit tyckte Narcissa att hon inte kunde skjuta på det längre. Lucius kunde ju när som helst få reda på Ashfords återkomst till den civiliserade världen. Visst ville hon hjärtans gärna bli av med henne en gång för alla, men hon bävade för att träffa den person som kunde bli lösningen på hennes problem. Det var märkligt hur två personer av samma kött och blod kunde bli så främmande för varandra. Hon suckade för sig själv där hon satt framför det antika toalettbordet i sitt stora sovrum och borstade sitt långa vackra hår. På ena långsidan sprakade en brasa som gav ett behagligt sken över rummet. Hon hade inrett det med god smak och det dyraste hon kunde hitta. Det var lika vackert som ett leksakshus för en porslinsdocka, och lika opersonligt och kallt. Ett rum för andras beundran, inte för hennes egen bekvämlighet.

När hon var klar med sin makeup reste hon sig upp och tog på sig manteln. Hon visste att Lucius gått och lagt sig vid det här laget och även om han var vaken så hade han sina rum i den andra flygeln. Om han mot all förmodan skulle märka att hon var borta, så skulle han anta att hon var hos någon av sina älskare. Hon log snett när hon tänkte på de sistnämnda. De var alltid en lika bra ursäkt.

Narcissa drog ett nervöst andetag och blundade medan hon transfererade sig till den plats där hon visste att den person hon skulle möta ikväll fanns. Ett ögonblick senare var hon framme. Hon hade alltid tyckt att det var en gräslig plats som hennes syster hade bosatt sig på. Rått och otrevligt och värst av allt; helt utan smak. Rent vulgärt. Nåja, det var inte så konstigt med den där losern som deras föräldrar gift bort Bellatrix med. Med sin smala välmanikyrerade hand borstade hon bort inbillat resdamm innan hon rätade på ryggen för att känna sig säkrare på sig själv. Hon kastade en blick mot en enorm spegel med guldram för att kontrollera att hon såg representativ ut innan hon dröjande började gå. Ljudet av hennes höga klackar dämpades av den tjocka rödbruna heltäckningsmattan som fanns i den svagt upplysta korridoren. Stora kandelabrar spred ett spöklikt sken på väggarna när ljuslågorna fladdrade till.

Hon gick fram till det rum som Bellatrix antagligen skulle vara i den här tiden på dygnet om hon kände henne rätt. Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren till salongen för att se om hennes syster var där. Rummet var dystert möblerat med många uppstoppade djur på väggar och bokhyllor. Det var inrett med bara mörka färger och det var nästan som om man visste redan när man såg det att här kan bara Dödsätare bo. En människa med kolsvart hårsvall och ett whiskeyglas i handen satt med ryggen mot dörren. Bellatrix reste sig ur fåtöljen framför brasan när hon hörde någon komma.

"Åh, hej Narcissa. Vad förskaffar mig den äran?", sade hon med ett kallt leende. Hennes ansikte uttryckte varken förvåning eller glädje över sin systers besök. Narcissa betraktade hennes tärda men fortfarande vackra ansikte ett ögonblick innan hon svarade.

"Bellatrix, det var länge sen sist. Jo, du förstår, jag har fått ett litet problem på halsen och jag tror att jag behöver din hjälp för att bli undanröja det."

Hon satte sig ner i en kall svart läderfåtölj och började förklara. Lågorna dansade i hennes ögon medan hon berättade om det hot som Ashford utgjorde mot hennes familj. Bellatrix lyssnade medan hon satt bakåtlutad i sin fåtölj och betraktade sin syster som såg mycket upprörd ut vid det här laget. Hon log inom sig. Hon visste precis hur hon skulle göra för att ordna allt på bästa vis. När Narcissa avslutat sin historia hällde Bellatrix upp var sitt glas sherry åt dem och började tankfullt smutta på sitt eget. Av ren beräkning lät hon tystnaden falla över rummet medan hon, som åtminstone hennes syster trodde, tänkte över det hela för att finna en lösning. Att hon redan kommit på en djävulsk plan kunde ju inte Narcissa veta. Till sist bröt hon tystnaden.

"Ja, du. Det är inget lätt problem du har. Du vill alltså att vår lilla vän Ashford ska undanröjas på ett eller annat sätt, för att inte riskera att mista Lucius och för att Draco inte ska få reda på sanningen. Du sade också att du skulle göra vad som helst för att få henne bli av med henne en gång för alla." Hon lutade sig fram mot Narcissa. "Är du verkligen villig att göra VAD som helst?"

Narcissa såg in i hennes ögon, som för tillfället såg nästan gula ut, som en katt. Hon kände kylan breda ut sig inom henne. Hon svalde och nickade.

"Jag vill inte riskera någonting. Inte med tanke på allt som hon vet."

Bellatrix lutade sig bakom igen och såg belåten ut. Hennes lillasyster hade spelat henne rakt i händerna. Hon betraktade förstrött sina naglar för att retas lite med Narcissa, som väntade spänt på att hon skulle berätta om vad hon hade tänkt ut. Hon lät henne våndas lite till. Det var ju trots allt en strålande plan hon hade smidit. Åtminstone strålande för henne själv… Hon mötte Narcissas blick och började berätta om sin idé. Den var vågad och hon skulle behöva sätta mycket på spel för att få den att gå igenom, men hon hade ju sagt att hon skulle göra vad som helst… Deras skuggor spelade över väggen, medan de satt med huvudena tätt ihop.

Hon protesterade lite när Bellatrix förklarade om lockbetet. Inte det, Bellatrix visste ju vad hon hade gjort för att komma över det, men hennes syster var orubblig. Narcissa suckade och gav med sig. Hon visste att det skulle fungera, men priset skulle bli högt. En klump växte i hennes mage, men hon ignorerade den.

Hon reste sig upp igen och såg på den person som hon en gång i tiden kunnat umgås ledigt med. Bellatrix hade förändrats sedan hon gått över till mörkrets sida. Ja, kanske redan under sin tid på Hogwarts. Kall och hård hade hon blivit. Och kunde bokstavligen gå över lik för att få det hon ville ha. Kunde hon verkligen lita på denna människa som hon visste var så hänsynslös? Ja, hon måste göra det. Det fanns ingen annan utväg. Det var ju ändå hennes eget kött och blod. Hon började gå mot dörren och vände sig om innan hon öppnade den.

"Tack för din hjälp, Bella. När ska vi sätta igång planen?"

"Jag ska diskutera saken med de andra. De vet att Mörkrets Herre skulle sätta värde på Ashfords talanger, så det blir nog inga problem. En månad eller två, så är allt klart. Oroa dig inte, det kommer att gå som smort.", log hon med spelad värme.

Narcissa nickade, kanske mest för att övertyga sig själv. Hon var redan nervös. De tog farväl och hon transfererade sig tillbaka till sitt rum i Malfoy Manor. Det var tomt, precis som hon väntat sig. Hon pustade ut. So far, so good. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le segervisst för sig själv när hon slängde sig på sängen och stirrade upp i taket på de dyrbara guldmålningarna. Det var inte dem hon såg. I stället såg hon en ljusnande framtid som bara var hennes och hennes familjs… 'Vänta du bara, Ashford. Snart ska du få vad du förtjänar!' När hon somnade var det med en känsla av kommande triumf.

--

Lucius satt i en fåtölj i sin privata salong med ett glas eldwhiskey i handen. Han såg sig förstrött omkring. Det mycket maskulint möblerade rummet hade tillhört hans far en gång i tiden och hans far före honom. Så hade traditionen förlöpt i många generationer. Här hölls alla allvarliga samtal männen emellan och hit kom aldrig kvinnorna i familjen. Mörka stiliga möbler fanns i närheten av spisen och ett välfyllt barskåp av mahogny stod vid väggen några meter ifrån honom. Där fanns allt som behövdes till de drycker och drinkar han gillade. En husalf fanns alltid utom synhåll, men inom hörhåll om han ville ha påfyllning. På en hylla stod en uppstoppad räv som han skjutit med sin farfar när han var tolv, men eftersom han inte gillade jakt så var det det enda djuret som fanns i huset. Den nämnde farfadern blickade oftast ner på honom från ett porträtt ovanför spisen, men ikväll hade han gått och hälsat på sin fru som hade sitt porträtt i en liten salong på en annan våning. Lucius snurrade glaset i händerna medan tankarna flög omkring. Det stack till av smärta i magtrakten när han mindes ett samtal han och hans far hade haft just i detta rum när han var nitton år.

flashback

Han bävade inför det samtal som komma skulle när han öppnade den bastanta dörren till sin fars salong, eftersom han anade vad det skulle röra sig om. Där inne stod fadern framför ett fönster med ryggen vänd mot dörren och tittade ut. Lucius betraktade honom några sekunder. Han hade en hållning som en general och utstrålade styrka och aristokratisk stolthet. Lucius hade lovat sig själv att aldrig, aldrig någonsin bli som sin kalla och hårda far. Den sistnämnde vände sig om och såg på sonen.

"Jag har hört att du fortfarande är tillsammans med Ashford-flickan."

Lucius tvekade ett ögonblick men nickade sedan.

"Familjen Black har börjat uttrycka sitt missnöje över att du och deras unga dotter Narcissa inte har förlovat er officiellt ännu och bestämt bröllopsdatum."

Lucius svalde när han hörde orden 'förlova' och 'bröllopsdatum' i samband med namnet Narcissa. Även om han hade vetat att han en dag skulle gifta sig med henne hade han bara skjutit bort det och tänkt att det där skulle hända någon gång långt bort i framtiden. Sedan när han hade träffat Mina hade han intalat sig att han skulle kunna övertala sin far, med tanke på att också familjen Ashford var renblodiga och hade anor långt bak i tiden.

"Far.", sade han tvekande, eftersom han lärt sig redan vid tidig ålder att aldrig säga emot överhuvudet i familjen. "Jag skulle vilja gifta mig med Jasmine i stället. Hon är ju också av adelsfamilj och renblodig."

"Du vet mycket väl att Ashfordarna inte har ställt sig bakom Mörkrets Herre, eller hur? Låt mig ställa dig den här frågan; om du gifte dig med henne, skulle hon stå vid din sida om du blev en Dödsätare?", sade hans far silkeslent. De stormgrå ögonen hade en illvillig glimt.

Lucius tvekan blev svar nog för fadern. Han log inom sig. Nu visste han precis hur han skulle göra för att ordna upp dilemmat och hindra sin son och Ashford-flickan att rymma iväg och gifta sig. Han gick fram till honom och såg honom i ögonen. Den äldre mannens hand lades på den yngres axel.

"Du vet att Narcissa skulle stötta dig i alla dina beslut, eller hur? Hon är uppfostrad till det. Är du säker på att din lilla Jasmine skulle stå vid din sida i vått och torrt och stötta dig vad som än händer?"

Lucius rätade på sig och såg sin far rakt i ögonen.

"Ja, det är jag."

"Jag har märkt att du inte riktigt har viljan att gå med i Dödsätarna. Låt oss säga så här; om Jasmine fortsättningsvis står vid din sida efter att du har sagt till henne att du kommer att förena dig med dem, så ordnar jag upp det hela med familjen Black och låter dig gifta dig med henne utan att bli arvlös."

Hans nickade. Han hade bleknat när han hört vad testet skulle bestå av, eftersom han visste vad Mina tyckte om Mörkrets Herre, men det var en risk han måste ta.

"Men,", fortsatte fadern. "om hon vägrar stå vid din sida efter testet, så kommer du att bli en Dödsätare och gifta dig med Narcissa. Är vi överens?"

"Ja.", svarade sonen kort.

"Bra, för detta ska du minnas, min son. Vem ska stå vid din sida och stötta dig, om inte din hustru?"

Med sin fars sista ord ringande i öronen lämnade han rummet. Det lät som att han hade rätt. Vad skulle Mina bli för hustru om hon inte gav honom sitt stöd?

Fadern log triumferande när hans son hade lämnat rummet. Han visste att Ashford-släkten hade sina egna konstiga idéer när det gällde sina barn. De uppfostrade ju både sina söner och döttrar likadant! Nej, tacka visste han familjer som Blacks, som såg till att deras kvinnor inte lade näsan i blöt när det gällde sina mäns beslut. Lucius skulle aldrig få den där Jasmine att gå med på att bli Dödsätare. Ashfordare var inte sådana.

Han slängde sig ner i en fåtölj och skrattade lågt för sig själv över att det hade gått så lätt att lösa problemet. Det hade bara varit att så ett litet frö av tvivel i Lucius, och sen skulle denne själv lägga dödsstöten i förhållandet.

slut på flashback

Lucius kände en klump i halsen, när han tänkte på hur fel allting blivit. På något sätt hade hans fars ord etsat sig fast i hans minne. 'Vem ska stå vid din sida och stötta dig om inte din hustru?'

Det hade blivit ett ordentligt gräl när han hade berättat om sitt 'beslut'. Hans hjärta hade nästan brustit när han hade sett hennes sårade blick. Hon hade vägrat blankt att bli en Dödsätares hustru. Han hade inte förstått henne då. Nu visste han vad hon hade försökt hindra honom ifrån. Efter att ha funnits i Mörkrets Herres tjänst så här länge hade han blivit kallare och hårdare än hans far någonsin varit. Kylan i hans inre hade kommit smygande så sakta att han inte märkt hurdan han blivit förrän hon hade kommit tillbaka. Han hade mycket att skämmas för, ända från den dag han ingick det förbund han fortfarande satt fast i.

flashback

Jasmine vandrade planlöst genom staden. Den vita snön singlade ner från himlen och landade på hennes svarta kappa och skarfen som hon knutit kring huvudet. Den var inte för att skydda hennes hals och öron från kylan, som alla hon mötte på gatan säkert tog för givet, utan för att hindra dem från att se de varma tårarna som rann längs hennes stelfrusna kinder. Det var ikväll han skulle gifta sig med Narcissa… Hon tänkte tillbaka på det gräl som var orsaken till hans bröllop. Hade hon verkligen tagit rätt beslut?

_You're leaving now,  
I won't try, try to change your mind now baby  
I won't say no words designed to make you stay  
You've gotta live your life,  
I won't stop you  
You've got to do what's right for yourself,  
I know  
No matter what you do,  
I won't forget you  
I only know, If I_  
Han tog ett djupt andetag när han stod vid altaret och väntade på att ceremonin skulle börja. Den skräddarsydda kostymen satt som gjuten och den grå slipsen matchade hans ögon perfekt, men inget av det fick honom att känna sig bättre till mods. Hela hans inre skrek att det var fel, att han inte borde vara här just nu. Att det var Mina som skulle gå upp för altargången, inte Narcissa. Hans ansikte visade inget av vad han tänkte, men han tillät sig att sänka blicken för några sekunder medan han tänkte på vad som kunde ha varit.

If I ever see heaven again,  
it will be in your eyes, your eyes  
If I ever feel heaven again,  
it will be in your arms, your arms  
It will be, it will be with you

_You'll walk away and I pray  
I'll pray our roads will cross again someday  
Deep in this heart of mine,  
I'll still love you  
Deep in this soul of mine,  
you'll be there I swear  
The sweetest times I knew,  
were times I held you  
I only know, If I,_  
Narcissa började gå upp för altargången med handen lätt på sin fars arm. För varje steg hon tog, kändes det som om en snara kring hans hals drogs åt hårdare. Det var som om hennes klackar ekade, gästernas sorl steg och bröllopsmarschen skar i hans öron. Paniken bubblade i hans mage när hon stod vid hans sida och ceremonin började. Hans hjärta bultade när han såg in i hennes ögon och svarade ja på prästens fråga. Snart var vigseln över med den obligatoriska kyssen som avslutning och de började gå ut. Han hoppades att Mina mådde bättre än han gjorde just nu, för det kändes som om han hade ingått ett förbund med djävulen.

If I ever see heaven again,  
it will be in your eyes, your eyes  
If I ever feel heaven again,  
it will be in your arms, your arms  
It will be, it will be with you

_You've gotta live your live,  
I won't stop you  
You've gotta do what's right  
For yourself  
I know no matter what you do,  
I'll always love you  
I only know, if I  
If I_  
När de kom ut ur kyrkan stannade de på trappan några minuter för att låta släkt, vänner och journalister föreviga detta ögonblick för eftervärlden. Han såg sig omkring och hans hjärta stannade nästan när han såg en liten svartklädd figur stå vid ett gathörn några kvarter bort och betrakta scenen. För en sekund möttes deras blickar.

If I ever see heaven again,  
it will be in your eyes, your eyes  
If I ever feel heaven again,  
it will be in your arms, your arms

Crabbe var den enda som märkte sin väns reaktion och följde hans blick. Han skakade sorgset på huvudet åt den röra som dessa två älskade människor hade ställt till med. Hans hjärta blödde när han såg Lucius sätta sig i den dyrbara limousinen med sin nyblivna hustru och Jasmine vända sig om och gå åt ett annat håll. Bröllopsfesten skulle kännas som ett helvete, tänkte han.

_If I ever see heaven again,  
it will be in your eyes, your eyes  
It will be, it will be with you  
It will be with you…  
_  
slut på flashback

Det glödde bara svagt i eldstaden och natten var sen, då hans tankar var tillbaka i det mörka rummet. Han hade inte vetat hur han skulle stå ut med att leva tillsammans med en främmande människa och den första tiden hade varit mycket obehaglig. Efter ett tag hade de dock funnit sina roller och de hade bestått genom åren. Han tyckte synd om sin son som hade behövt växa upp i denna kyliga omgivning. Han hade dock hycklat om han hade försökt trycka fram något medlidande över Narcissas värld. Efter alla dessa år av äktenskap kunde han fortfarande inte ens känna vänskap för henne. Han tyckte inte om henne, helt enkelt. Hennes kyla och ytlighet fyllde honom bara med avsmak. Men nu när han tänkte på det hade hon varit annorlunda den senaste tiden. Nästan uppspelt, precis som om hon dolde en i hennes ögon underbar hemlighet. Han log lite hånfullt. Det var väl någon av hennes älskare som hade friat och nu väntade hon säkert bara på att han skulle fråga vad som hade hänt, så att hon skulle få berätta. Han lekte lite med tanken att faktiskt göra det bara för att få säga att hon var fri att gå om hon ville det. Hon skulle se ut som om hon svalt en hel citron. Han skrattade lågt vid tanken. Han ville så gärna slänga ut henne med huvudet före, men så hade han Draco att tänka på och hans ansikte mulnade lite. Han ville inte att hans son skulle växa upp moderlös, men så fort Draco var vuxen och utflyttad skulle han göra slag i saken lovade han sig själv. Med ett leende och en dröm om en ljusnande framtid och frihet gick han för att lägga sig.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kommentarer får mig att uppdatera fortare, bara så ni vet. ;)**

**Disclaimer: finns i alla tidigare kapitel.**

**On with the show!**

**--**

Slamret av bestick mot porslin och högljudda diskussioner vid Slytherin-bordet skulle ha kunnat slå lock för öronen på vem som helst, men Draco märkte inget av detta. Han såg med rynkad panna på brevet han hade fått av sin mor. I det korta meddelandet som stod på pergamentet berättade hon att hon hade fått alldeles speciella nyheter och att hon behövde få träffa honom så fort som möjligt i Hogsmeade. Mellan raderna kunde han läsa att hon var exalterad, vilket var ovanligt för den kyligt oåtkomliga Narcissa. Han undrade om hon hade skrivit till Dumbledore om lov för honom att lämna Hogwarts-området, men det lät inte så. Vad kunde det finnas för nyheter som var så viktiga att de behövde träffas? Det kunde väl inte vara så att… Nej, han bad en snabb bön om att det inte skulle vara så. I så fall borde det väl ha funnits någon antydan om det i brevet.

Utan att säga ett ord till varken Crabbe eller Goyle slank han iväg från bordet och skyndade ut ur matsalen. De såg förvånat efter honom, men ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte att slafsa i sig maten i stora tuggor. De skulle säkert mötas i uppehållsrummet senare, tänkte hans två stora kumpaner.

Han gick med snabba steg till sovsalen och bytte om. Våren hade kommit för ett tag sen, men eftersom det nu var eftermiddag och han inte visste hur lång tid deras samtal skulle ta, så tyckte han att det var bäst att ta lite varmare kläder på sig. Kvällarna var fortfarande kalla. Han satte sig på sin grönbäddade säng några minuter och försökte att samla tankarna. Det enda ljudet kom från några svagt tickande väckarklockor på byråerna som stod bredvid sängarna. För bara en stund sen skulle han ha njutit av tystnaden i det tomma rummet, men nu gick den honom bara på nerverna. Han var allt för rastlös för att finna den vilsam.

Harry satt fortfarande och åt middag då han såg Malfoy skynda iväg med grubblande ansikte. Han undrade för sig själv om han hade fått dåliga nyheter, men hans tankar avbröts av att en uggla landade framför honom med ett paket. Det var litet, knappt större än hans hand och med ett enkelt brunt omslagspapper. Han skulle just till att börja öppna det då han såg en lapp sticka ut. 'Öppna detta då du är ensam.' stod det med vacker feminin stil. Han log lite för sig själv och hans båda vänner såg misstänksamt på honom.

"Vad är det där för något?", frågade Ron nyfiket. Han sträckte på nacken för att försöka se bättre från den motsatta sidan av bordet.

"Jag vet inte.", sade Harry svävande och reste sig för att gå till sin sovsal, som han visste att skulle vara tom under middagen.

"Det är säkert en kärleksdryck från någon beundrarinna.", hörde han Hermione fnissa innan han gick ut ur matsalen. Han skrattade lågt för sig själv.

När han kom in i Entréhallen såg han Malfoy komma upp från fängelsehålorna, den här gången med ytterkläderna på. Den svarta manteln med grönt foder på insidan böljade bakom honom. Han såg fortfarande grubblande ut. Nej, såg han inte mer orolig ut, eller rent av nervös? Det verkade som om han inte alls lade märke till Harry, för rätt som det var så gick han rakt in i honom. Bara en lätt puff, men han såg i alla fall upp på honom.

"Potter.", sade han som en uttryckslös hälsning. Hans ansikte blev med ens neutralt och av den tidigare oron syntes inte ett spår.

"Malfoy.", hälsade Harry tillbaka med ett snett leende, samtidigt som han granskade honom uppifrån och ner. Han lade märke till ett halssmycke med formen av ett snirkligt D runt hans hals. "Lite tankspridd idag?"

Draco log lite och ryckte på axlarna. Sedan gick han runt honom och började gå mot ytterdörren.

"Hey, Draco!", ropade Harry efter honom. Den andre vände sig om i pur förvåning över att han hade använt hans förnamn.

"Det finns en dörr där framför dig. Se upp så att du inte går rakt i den!", log den mörkhårige och blinkade med ena ögat.

"Tack för varningen, Harry!", sade Draco och räckte ut tungan innan han försvann ut. Harry hörde hur han skrattade lågt för sig själv innan han stängde dörren.

Harry log och började gå mot Gryffindor-tornet. Han hade faktiskt börjat gilla Malfoy efter det där snöbollskriget. Numera kom det bara nästan vänskapliga gliringar ur munnen på dem och när de möttes i korridorerna kunde de inte låta bli att knuffa till varandra på skoj. Han var fortfarande på strålande humör när han satte sig ner på sin säng och började öppna den mystiska presenten. När han såg vad som fanns inuti kunde han inte låta bli att flämta till av förvåning. En sprucken tekopp? Det måste vara Dobby som fått för sig att överraska sin gamle vän. Inte förrän han nuddade den och det var för sent förstod han vad det egentligen var för något. En flyttnyckel… Rummet började snurra omkring honom och det ilade till av rädsla i hans mage. Det var mörkt där han landade. Helt becksvart. Han reste sig försiktigt upp med hjälp av en fuktig stenvägg som fanns bredvid honom. Fingrarnas grepp slant på den slippriga ytan. Knappt hade han hunnit komma upp på fötter innan han fick ett kraftigt slag i sitt bakhuvud. Det sista han var medveten om var hur hans kropp segnade ner på den hårda marken igen.

Draco skyndade iväg mot det Piskande Pilträdet. Hela tiden såg han sig nervöst omkring. Goyle hade upptäckt tunneln av misstag då han hade försökt sätta sig ner under trädet och fallit rakt igenom. Draco kastade en sista blick omkring sig för att se till att ingen såg honom och smög sedan ner i tunneln. Han var fortfarande orolig över vad hans mor skulle ha för 'speciella nyheter', men humöret hade i alla fall lättat lite av mötet med Potter. Efter att ha sett att han inte hade dömt vare sig honom själv eller hans far, kunde han inte låta bli att ha högre tankar om honom. Nu var han nästan villig att erkänna för sig själv att han gillade den där ärrpannan.

Efter en stund var han ute på gatan i Hogsmeade. Med avsmak kände han doften av mull från kläderna. Han hoppades att den skulle försvinna efter en stund ute i friska luften. Han såg sig omkring efter sin mor och det tog inte lång tid innan han hittade henne. En nästan febrig blick glödde i hennes ögon och hon såg onekligen uppspelt ut. Hon drog med honom till en ostörd plats innan hon berättade med ivrig röst. Hennes långa hår vajade i den svaga vårvinden.

"Draco, min lilla vän. Det är dags nu. Ikväll ska du få göra testet för att få bli Dödsätare! Din moster Bellatrix har ordnat allt. Det ska bli en överraskning för Mörkrets Herre. Du kommer att bli stor, Draco. En av de största!", svamlade hon medan hon tog ett stadigt tag i honom och transfererade dem till Dödsätarnas mötesplats.

Hans ansikte bleknade och han mådde illa av hennes avslöjande. Det var som han hade befarat. Hans inre skrek att han inte ville, men han visste att det inte var hans beslut längre…

--

Ron och Hermione gick in till pojkarnas sovsal för att prata med Harry efter att de hade ätit klart. Den unga häxan hade redan börjat på en monolog om vilka uppgifter de hade till dagen efter, men hon tystnade när hon såg att den de sökte inte var där. Hon suckade vid tanken på att det skulle hinna bli ännu senare innan hon var klar med rättningen av de båda killarnas läxor. Att de aldrig hade lärt sig poängen med att börja i tid!

"Jag kunde ha slagit vad om att han skulle öppna paketet här.", sade hon med rynkad panna. Hon gick fram till hans säng och tittade på omslagspappret som hon hade fått ögonen på. "Vad konstigt."

Ron gick fram till henne och sade skrattandes "Han är säkert tillsammans med någon tjej och pysslar med… Ja, du vet." Han blinkade. "Han kommer säkert tillbaka så småningom."

Hermione rodnade lite och började hastigt prata om vilka regler det gällde för sex angående minderåriga trollkarlar och häxor. Hon avbröt sig när hon lyfte på paketpappret.

"Men titta! Om Harry har gått någonstans, hur kan han ha glömt att ta med sig sin…"

--

Draco följde efter sin mor som verkade känna till vägen mycket bra. Hon gick rakryggad och hennes svarta hår glänste i ljuset av de få facklorna. De gick längs en fuktig stengång, som uppenbarligen befann sig under markytan. Han nös till av den unkna luften. Vid slutet av korridoren sprakade en brasa i en eldstad. Han tyckte att den var väldigt malplacerad, men så såg han en stor skål fylld till bredden med flampulver och förstod varför den fanns där. De gick ner för en trappa och till höger fanns en stor dörr av mörkt trä. Hans hjärta bultade i panik och magen kändes som en enda stor fjärilsfarm. Hans mor log lite med sin smala vita hand vilande på handtaget. För en sekund såg hennes ansikte nästan omtänksamt ut. Hon strök honom lätt över kinden med sin andra hand och han undrade varför den darrade okontrollerat. Hennes förvånansvärt mjuka ord bröt den nervösa tystnaden.

"Är du redo?"

Han ville skrika 'Har jag något val?', men det var inte en Malfoys beteende, så han nickade i stället bara tyst och tog ett djupt andetag för att samla lite mod. Han mådde lite illa vid tanken på att han skulle ställas inför ett prov och undrade vad som skulle hända om han misslyckades. Skulle de tortera honom eller kanske till och med döda honom? Rädslan kändes som en hård knut i hans mage när hon långsamt öppnade den solida dörren. Han följde lydigt in efter sin mor, men tvärstannade av förvåning och förskräckelse.

Det var ett stort fyrkantigt rum. Tak, väggar och golv var alla huggna i sten och allt ljus i rummet kom från facklorna på väggarna. Längs de sistnämnda stod tiotals Dödsätare med masker på sina ansikten, men det var inte de som skrämde honom. Rakt fram vid den motsatta väggen stod Bellatrix Lestrange med hans mor som gått fram och ställt sig vid hennes sida, men det var inte heller hon som skrämde honom, inte just då i alla fall. Det var Harry.

Han låg orörlig mitt på golvet, uppenbart avtuppad. Hans kläder var smutsiga och det svarta håret var rufsigt. Tydligen hade de inte ens varit vänliga nog att bära honom, utan i stället bara släpat honom längs golvet. Det skulle säkert ha gjort mycket ont om han inte redan hade varit medvetslös. Ett blåmärke syntes på hans kind. Draco undrade hur i hela fridens namn han kunde finnas där. Han hade ju varit på Hogwarts bara en liten stund tidigare! De hade pratat och han hade till och med kallat honom vid förnamn. Sen mindes han att Harry hade haft ett paket i handen. Kunde det ha något att göra med hans nuvarande situation? Draco gick fram till honom så lugnt som möjligt, men var noga med att inte visa några känslor i sitt ansikte. Sina händer gömde han i fickorna för att ingen skulle se att de darrade lite. Greppet om hans trollstav kändes som en tröst, även om han knappast skulle kunna övermanna alla Dödsätarna, inklusive sina släktingar med den. Vilken skandal det skulle bli, tänkte han. Han svalde och såg upp på sin en gång så vackra moster, som uppenbarligen var ledaren här. Hon log mot honom och irriterande nog hukade hon sig lite precis som man brukar göra när man pratar med små barn.

"Hej på dej, lilla Draco. Efter vad jag förstod av din mor, så skulle du vilja bli en av Mörkrets Herres ärofulla anhängare.", sade hon med en röst som i slutet av meningen gick från att vara gullegullig till högtidlig. Han avskydde hur hon alltid pratade med honom som om han var en femåring. Även i denna stund lät han sig märkligt nog irriteras av det sockersöta ljudet. Hon fortsatte med en röst som lät som om hon erbjöd honom guld och gröna skogar. "I kväll kommer din dröm att bli sann. Vi har bara ett litet… test att genomgå för att se om du är av det rätta virket först."

Lucius stod bland de andra vid väggen och såg nedstämt på sin son, som stod i centrum för allas uppmärksamhet. Minas ord ekade i hans inre. "Låt inte din son bli Dödsätare. Det är för sent för dig att dra dig ur nu, men låt inte Draco kasta bort sitt liv. Han är ung, har hela livet framför sig." En känsla av skam spred sig inom honom. Han önskade att han på något sätt skulle kunna stoppa det här, men vad skulle han ha sagt? 'Jo, öh, hör ni, jag vill faktiskt inte att min son blir Dödsätare.' 'Jaså, varför inte?' 'Jo, ser ni, jag tror inte på det jag slåss för och jag vill inte att min son ska störtas i fördärvet.' Han stönade inombords åt sina egna tankar. Det lät bara för dumt…

Harry öppnade försiktigt ögonen. Hans huvud dunkade och det blev bara värre när han såg vad som fanns omkring honom. Massor av Dödsätare! Sedan kände han på sig att någon stod bakom honom. Han såg upp och flämtade till. De smaragdgröna ögonen stirrade misstroget på den tysta gestalten. Malfoy? Den unge pojken såg inte på honom utan på den som stod där framme och pratade. Han skulle ha kunnat känna igen den obehagliga rösten bland tusentals andra. Den tillhörde den hemska kvinnan som jagat honom på ministeriet för ett år sen. Bellatrix Lestrange… Minnen av Sirius död flög igenom hans huvud och den oerhörda känslan av sorg och saknad efter sin gudfar slog honom med full kraft. Med hård ansträngning samlade han sig och försökte höra vad hon sade trots att han kände en klump i halsen. Sedan sjönk innebörden av hennes ord in i honom. Skulle Malfoy bli en Dödsätare?! I samma ögonblick som han tänkte detta lade ledarinnan i församlingen märke till att han hade återvänt från sin påtvingade tupplur. Hon såg ut som en katt som leker med en försvarslös mus utan möjlighet att komma undan. För att lindra läsarnas oerhörda spänning kan den omtänksamma författaren berätta att om detta hade varit en barnförbjuden fic hade Harry svurit en lång och mycket ful ramsa inom sig.

"Åh, vårt lilla offer har kvicknat till.", spann Bellatrix med ett uppsluppet leende. Harry trevade genast efter sin trollstav, men mindes sedan att den låg kvar i hans sovsal. Han hade lagt den på sängen då han skulle öppna presenten. Draco såg ner på honom och deras blickar möttes. När Harry såg in i den andres ögon förstod han med ens att Malfoy faktiskt inte ville vara just där just nu. Han ville inte bli Dödsätare…

"Jo, ni förstår alla säkert vid det här laget vad vårt lilla prov går ut på.", fortsatte Bellatrix med ett brett leende. Hennes röst ekade mellan väggarna och tycktes skära in i öronen på flera av de närvarande. "Mörkrets Herre ska få en alldeles speciell present i kväll. Harry Potters döda kropp levererad av dennes hedervärde bödel Draco Malfoy."

--

**A/N: hostkommenterahost**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Tusen tack till er som har kommenterat. Det är ni som får mig att inte lämna den här historien åt sitt öde. **

**Disclaimer:n har inte ändrats sen sist.**

**--**

Tystnaden var tryckande efter orden som Bellatrix hade yttrat. Draco dolde chocken genom att se ner på en osynlig punkt några meter fram på stengolvet, medan Harry stirrade på kvinnan med häpnad och misstro. Narcissa däremot log med stolthet mot sin son. Dödsätarna stod uttryckslösa vid väggen, men inom sig stönade Lucius för sig själv. Visserligen hade det stått uppenbart för honom vad som komma skulle, men han hade hoppats in i det sista att han hade haft fel, att hans son inte skulle bli en mördare ikväll. Han hade visserligen inget till övers för den där Potter-pojken. Han hade betett sig både stöddigt och uppstudsigt tidigare, men innerst inne hoppades Lucius ändå att han skulle befria dem från Mörkrets Herre i alla fall. Hur otroligt det än lät att en ung pojkspoling skulle kunna besegra den store trollkarlen. Han förbannade sig själv för att han lät sig tro på en så fånig tanke. Potter hade ju inte gjort särskilt många framsteg hittills idag.

Bellatrix började prata igen, det var något om hur glad Mörkrets Herre skulle bli när han fick sin överraskning och hur rikligt han skulle belöna sina trogna anhängare, men Draco lyssnade inte längre. Det var något annat som hade fångat hans uppmärksamhet. Det var något som kittlade i hans öra. En liten röst började tala. Han blickade sig försiktigt omkring för att se om någon annan hade hört någonting, men alla såg ut att vara koncentrerade på hans moster. Först trodde han att han hade blivit knasig av chocken han fått, men så föll bitarna på plats. Det måste ju vara professor Ashford. Hon var den enda som skulle kunna förvandla sig till en fluga. Han fick anstränga sig för att inte låta lättnaden synas i sitt ansikte, för det kändes som om en tyngd hade lyfts från hans hjärta. Allt skulle bli bra. På något sätt måste hon kunna reda upp den här situationen, hon hade ju i alla fall ett triumfkort på lager, sin förmåga. Han ansträngde sin hörsel för att höra vad hon sade, för det lät mest som ett surrande.

"Lyssna noga på mig nu, Draco. Vi måste försöka vinna så mycket tid som möjligt innan hon hinner beordra dig att döda honom, men jag tror inte att det blir några problem, så som hon håller låda." Den lilla rösten lät ironisk när hon sade det sista. "Det enda du behöver göra är att stå här och se uppmärksam ut, så länge jag sticker ner och pratar med Harry."

Han nickade nästan omärkligt medan han höll ögonen på Bellatrix, som fortfarande broderade ut texten om hur trevlig kvällen skulle bli. Trevlig var inte riktigt ett ord som han kunde sammankoppla med att döda någon, speciellt inte med tanke på att han faktiskt hade börjat komma överens med ärrhuvudet. Det kändes som om veckor hade gått sedan det där skämtet angående dörren. Han själv hade faktiskt tyckt att det var riktigt kul, trots att det var på hans bekostnad. Han kom sedan tillbaks till verkligheten. Av tystnaden i hans öra att döma, hade professor Ashford, eller Jasmine som han hade börjat kalla henne i sina tankar, flugit ner för att informera Harry om läget. Han såg hur denne ryckte till och såg hastigt upp mot sin moster för att se om hon hade märkt något, men det verkade som att hon tolkade det som att offret fasade för sitt kommande öde för hon log stort och illvilligt mot honom.

Harry hade blivit lika förvånad som Draco när han hörde rösten, men han förstod snabbt och nu lyssnade han intensivt på vad professor Ashford sade Han kände sig både lättad och nervös på samma gång. När han såg på alla Dödsätarna omkring sig kunde han inte låta bli att undra hur hon hade tänkt att de skulle komma sig därifrån med alla kroppsdelar i behåll. En annan liten tanke som surrade i hans bakhuvud var hur hon hade vetat att de befann sig i knipa och var de fanns, men han tänkte inte lägga energi på den parentesen just nu. Han hade annat att bekymra sig över för tillfället. Som till exempel att han inte hade något vapen, att dörren var så långt bort och att han inte visste vad han skulle göra om han lyckades ta sig utanför den. Han hade ju inte direkt haft tid att beundra omgivningarna när han hade anlänt.

Hjärtat dunkade inom henne. Hon visste att det bara var en tidsfråga innan hon behövde agera, men hon var beredd att sätta sitt liv till om det krävdes för att pojkarna skulle kunna fly därifrån. Ljudlöst svävade hon framför dem, osynlig för alla motståndares ögon och hon tackade tyst sina förfäders gener för att hon begåvats med denna förmåga. Hon lät Lestranges pladder skölja över sig, medan hon tänkte, men hon lyssnade ändå med ett halvt öra. Det var ordern som hon väntade på, även om vänta var ett ord som passade dåligt in i sammanhanget. Fasade för, kanske beskrev det bättre. För en sekund lät hon blicken flyga över Dödsätarna. Det var nästan omöjligt att skilja dem åt, men hon trodde sig ändå känna igen Lucius och Crabbe. Det stack till i hjärtat av att se dem så här, trots att hon vetat vad det hade blivit av dem efter att hon lämnat deras sida. Hennes tankar avbröts av Lestranges röst.

"Men nu ska jag inte stå här och tråka ut er längre.", sade Bellatrix med ett strålande leende. Om hennes blick inte hade varit så fanatisk och hennes ansikte slitet av vistelsen i Azkaban, skulle man nästan ha kunnat kalla henne vacker. Det svarta håret hade återfått sin glans sedan hon rymt. Hon fortsatte. "Draco är säkert ivrig att få sätta igång med sitt prov. Var inte orolig för att han ska kämpa emot, lilla vän. Jag har redan sett efter och han är inte beväpnad." Hon höjde rösten. "Låt provet börja!"

Vad som hände sedan var det mycket få som hade räknat med. Bara en sekund efter hennes ord stod en mycket rakryggad och bister Jasmine Ashford mellan henne och pojkarna med trollstaven i högsta hugg. Dödsätarna drog efter andan. Den här kvällen hade visat sig bli mer spännande än de hade kunnat tänka sig. Konstigt nog verkade inte Bellatrix själv eller Narcissa vara förvånade. De log bara lugnt när de såg Ashfords uppenbarelse.

"Nej, men ser man på. Är det inte Ashford? Så trevligt av dig att titta in.", sade Bellatrix med sammetslen röst. Hennes mun visade tänderna i ett leende.

"Ja, är det inte?", svarade Jasmine torrt. Hennes ögon hade smalnat märkbart när hon hade betraktat de båda systrarnas reaktion av hennes ankomst. De hade vetat att hon skulle komma, men hur? Och varför? Kunde det faktiskt vara så att det här med Draco och Harry bara var en charad för att locka hit henne? Hon hoppades att det inte var så. Hon hade trott att Narcissa värderade sin son för mycket för att använda honom som lockbete.

Det var som om en kall hand hade kramat om Lucius hjärta när han plötsligt hade sett Mina stå framför de båda pojkarna. För att beskydda dem… Hur kunde hon vara så dum att hon kom hit ensam och ställde sig mitt framför tiotals Dödsätare? Menade hon verkligen att hon skulle klara av dem allihop själv? Eller räknade hon med hans hjälp..? Han svalde. Hur skulle det här kunna sluta bra?

"Javisst, javisst, men du får ursäkta att vi inte bjuder på kaffe.", sade Bellatrix roat. "Så… Vad för dig hit ikväll?"

"Åh, jag tänkte bara kika in och hämta två av mina elever. Du förstår, jag vill vara säker på att de båda är närvarande på min lektion imorgon."

Trots det lättsamma pratet kunde Draco känna den underton av aggression som spelade strax under ytan. Han betraktade sin mor. Hon bara stod där och log som en katt som nyss svalt en stor fet gråsparv, men det kunde ju inte stämma. Hon skulle väl inte gå så långt som till att ge sin son, sitt eget kött och blod till Dödsätarna bara för att få röja sin ärkefiende ur vägen? Men det verkade faktiskt vara så…

"Javisst, ja.", sade Bellatrix släpigt. "Du är ju lärare nu. Men jag måste säga att det är lite väl stor uppoffring för en lärare att bege sig iväg och befria elever ensam. Ja, beter du dig inte lite mer…" Hon gjorde en konstpaus, eftersom hon såg att Narcissa ryckte till bredvid henne. Det här hade inte ingått i deras planer, eller i alla fall inte i hennes systers. Hon fortsatte med ett kallt leende. "…som en mor?"

--

Efter några sekunders chockad tystnad började Dödsätarna viskande prata med varandra. Deras röster lät både förbluffade och tvivlande på samma gång. De enda som inte sade någonting var Lucius och Crabbe. De var för häpna för att öppna munnen. Bellatrix försökte inte tysta sorlet. Hon njöt av effekterna av sitt avslöjande. Det här måste svida för alla parter inblandade.

Narcissa såg rasande på sin syster. Hennes annars så vackra ansikte var förvridet av ursinne. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något, men stängde den igen, oförmögen att få fram ett ljud. Efter att ha tagit ett djupt andetag för att samla sig, spottade hon ur sig, "Hur kunde du? Jag litade ju på dig!"

Bellatrix log bara kallt mot henne. "Men snälla vän, det är för allas bästa."

"För vems då? Nämn en enda person som tjänar något på det här!" Vid det här laget hade Narcissa hysteriskt höjt rösten, så att den ekade mellan de fuktdrypande stenväggarna.

"Tja…", hennes syster synade lättsamt sina naglar. "…jag, till exempel. Du anar inte hur länge jag har väntat på att få bestraffa dig. Du hade Ashford i dina händer och du lät henne gå! Om inte du hade gjort det, hade Mörkrets Herre kanske segrat förra gången!"

Draco flackade med blicken under sin mors och mosters skriktävling. Han förstod inte riktigt vad som hände just nu. 'Som en mor', hade Bellatrix sagt. Vad menade hon med det? Det hade låtit som om hon avslöjade en hemlighet, men vems mor var hon då? Hon hade kommit hit för att skydda honom och Harry. Den sistnämndes föräldrar hade väl aldrig haft något att göra med Jasmine förrän senare, så då… Med ens stod sanningen klar för honom och det kändes som om han fick ett hårt slag i magen. Harry betraktade sin forne fiende med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. Han hade redan insett vad allt detta handlade om och fylldes av medkänsla för honom. Han rörde den andres arm för att trösta honom. Draco log svagt och tacksamt.

Under tiden som allt detta pågick stod Jasmine tyst och rakryggad. Hennes ansikte hade bleknat och hon hade svajat till för en sekund. Av alla de ting hon kunde ha räknat med att skulle hända så var det inte det här. Efter alla dessa år… Av någon anledning kunde hon inte vända sig om för att se på honom. Draco. Sin son. Hon skämdes för att hon hade funnits på Hogwarts hela året, sett honom, pratat med honom och ändå inte berättat. Hon skämdes trots att hon visste att hon inte hade kunnat berätta. Nu hade det kommit ut i alla fall och hon var lättad och skräckslagen på samma gång. Skräckslagen för att det var för sent för att reparera skadan…

Crabbe såg tigande på människorna framför sig. I sina intensivt surrande tankar gick han igenom allt som hänt samtidigt som han flyttade blicken från Jazz till Draco och tillbaka igen några gånger. Nu när han hade hört Narcissa bekräfta att det som Bellatrix slängt ur sig var sant, kunde han se likheterna mellan mor och son. Trots det tyckte han att det var många bitar i historien som fattades. Varför i hela fridens namn skulle Narcissa vilja uppfostra sin ärkefiendes son? Han och Lucius tittade på varandra och insåg att deras tankar följt samma banor. Crabbes hand kramade om den andres axel ett ögonblick för att visa att han fanns där som stöd.

Lucius såg tillbaka på sin son, som fortfarande stod där rakryggad, men med osäker och flackande blick. Vad var det här? Kunde det som Bellatrix hade sagt verkligen vara sant? Narcissa hade blivit rasande, vilket borde garantera att det stämde, men han förstod ändå inte. Med ett djupt andetag trängde han bort informationen till en plats någonstans i bakhuvudet. Det här var inte rätt tidpunkt att börja tänka på det, så han bestämde sig för att det var bäst att vaksamt betrakta allt som skedde istället. Förvånat såg han när Potter-ungen visade sin medkänsla för Draco. Tydligen hade de någon gång under den senaste tiden grävt ner stridsyxan. Genast vällde de bortvisade tankarna tillbaka igen som en flodvåg omöjlig att stoppa. Misstroget tänkte han på det ironiska faktum att han hela tiden uppfostrat Minas barn utan att veta om det, när han hela tiden önskat att Draco varit just det. Han blundade sorgset för ett ögonblick när han snuddade vid det faktum att han hade varit en tusen gånger bättre far om han hade vetat. Men varför hade hon inte berättat? Han förstod att Narcissa inte ville säga något, men Jasmine? Vad hade hon haft för syfte med att undanhålla honom detta?

"För att återgå till det vi höll på med, så undrar du väl säkert hur vi visste att du skulle komma hit.", ekade Bellatrix leende röst ut över församlingen och tystade den ögonblickligen. "Jo, du förstår, jag har hållit ögonen på dig länge. Ända sen du kom tillbaka, faktiskt. Ett mycket vackert litet smycke du skickade till Draco, förresten. Du talade väl inte om för honom att det gick som en direkt link från honom till dig vid minsta tecken på fara? Nej, jag trodde inte det. Du löste verkligen ett stort problem för mig. Oturligt nog drog det också in din älskade lille son i det här dramat. Ja, och så Potter-ungen förstås, men det är en bisak. Som du säkert vet har vi planerat att ha ihjäl honom förr eller senare i alla fall." Grymheten i hennes ansikte var direkt avstötande. Hon hämtade andan lite innan hon fortsatte. "Du, lilla Draco, undrar säkert hur din kära moder har kunnat låta det gå nästan ett helt år innan sanningen kom fram och jag ska faktiskt avslöja att det skulle ha fortsatt så också i all oändlighet, men det kan jag faktiskt säga till Ashfords försvar att hon inte har haft möjlighet. Din… oäkta mor har sett till den saken. En läppförseglarbesvärjelse om jag inte minns fel. Hur som helst vill ni väl säkert alla veta hur allt detta gick till och vem kan berätta det bättre än de som var inblandade?"

Hon log glatt mot dem som en cirkusdirektör mot sin publik. Det märktes att hon älskade att ha de församlades fulla uppmärksamhet. Både Narcissas och Jasmines ögon vidgades. Narcissas för att hon aldrig i livet skulle berätta något om det som hänt och Jasmines för att hon undrade hur i helsefyr Lestrange menade att hon skulle kunna berätta något. Men naturligtvis hade Bellatrix tänkt på detta också. Hon må vara ond och psykiskt instabil och allt det där, men oturligt nog är det faktiskt oftast sådana som är de mest slipade. Hon såg från den ena till den andra.

"Ja, ser ni. Ni ska verkligen få ta fram vartenda skelett ur era dammiga gamla garderober." Hon log mot dem båda med illasinnad blick. "Hm, med vem ska vi börja? Vi vet ju alla om den tårdrypande historien då Lucius och Ashford bröt upp, så den hoppar vi över…" Hon skrattade föraktfullt. "Ah, nu vet jag!"

Hon viftade lätt med sin trollstav mot Narcissa, som förskräckt ryggade tillbaka, men för sent. En ljusgrå slinga som de alla kände igen som ett minne kom fram. Bellatrix skakade loss den från staven och en scen började utspelas framför dem.

flashback

En tjugoårig Jasmine Ashford gick med snabba steg genom den öde Diagongränden sent på kvällen. Bakom några få fönster fanns lampor eller ljusstakar som spred ett nästan obefintligt sken över gatan. Efter den treåriga utbildningen efter Hogwarts hade hon fått jobb på ministeriet och ikväll hade hon jobbat sent. En liten figur kom gående emot henne. När hon kom närmare såg hon vem det var och stannade med ett ansiktsuttryck av avsmak. Narcissa Black. Precis den man ville stöta på när man nyss hade brutit förhållandet med den man som båda ville ha av olika orsaker. Till Jasmines förvåning log Narcissa. Ett malligt, segervisst leende till på köpet. Typiskt. Som om det inte räckte med att hon var trött och hade en fruktansvärd huvudvärk.

"Nej, men har man sett! Är det inte lilla Ashford som är ute och strövar miss i nassen? Och utan Lucius vid sin sida. Så trevligt, så trevligt! Inte för att jag hade förväntat mig att han ens skulle kasta en blick på dig numera, speciellt inte efter idag."

Hon såg ut som vanliga människor gjorde när de hade vunnit på lotto. Narcissa Black var dock ingen vanlig människa och därför skulle hon knappast bry sig om en miljon hit eller dit. Redan hennes garderob var säkert värd mer än så. Jasmine betraktade Black misstänksamt, medan hon undrade vad hon syftade på.

"Åh, jag ser att du inte har läst tidningarna idag.", fortsatte Narcissa med illmarig ton i sin röst. "Om du ens hade sett på framsidan, så borde du veta vad jag talar om. Men jag ska inte hålla dig i spänning längre."

Hon sträckte fram sin vänstra hand. På ringfingret satt en utsökt glittrande diamantring. En förlovningsring... Så kort tid hade alltså gått tills Narcissa slagit klorna i Lucius, tänkte Jasmine. Hon lät inte med en min visa sin förskräckta reaktion över den andras avslöjande, inte heller den knivskarpa smärtan i hjärtat av vetskapen om att den enda hon någonsin älskat inom snar framtid skulle gifta sig. För hon visste att det bara gick några veckor mellan förlovning och giftermål när det gällde arrangerade äktenskap. Resonemanget var; varför vänta, när de unga tu ändå varit bortlovade till varandra i många år?

Narcissa såg forskande på sin ärkefiende, medan hon försökte gissa sig till dennes tankebanor. Hon var besviken över bristen på reaktion, hon hade väntat sig ilska, raseri, kanske till och med skrik. Utan att tänka på att hon kunde utsätta sig för fara, bestämde hon sig för att provocera fram Ashfords dolda känslor. Hon skrattade hånfullt. Nu skulle hon se till att det verkligen började svida i både hjärteroten och ögonen på henne. Om det var något hon var bra på så var det inte bara att strö salt i såren, hon kunde dessutom konsten att gnugga in det ordentligt.

"Blev du stum över min seger? Men kära du, du måste ju ha vetat att jag skulle vinna till sist. Så är det bara. Vår trolovning vägde visst starkare för honom än er lilla tonårsförälskelse. Som hans far sade till mig under vårt privata samtal häromdagen. Vem ska stå vid en mans sida och stötta honom, om inte hans fru? Och det klarade ju du uppenbarligen inte av. Så nu blir det jag som styr över våra förmögenheter och sitter mitt emot honom vid middagsbordet… Delar hans säng… Uppfostrar hans barn… Vi kommer självklart att ha många barn.", sade hon och såg upp på Jasmine med sina vackra och samtidigt föraktfulla ögon.

En flämtning undslapp henne. Under tiden hon hade pladdrat på hade Ashfords ansikte genomgått en tydlig förändring. Anletsdragen hade förändrats så att de närmast kunde beskrivas som djuriska, som om hon i sin ilska hade tappat lite av kontrollen med att hålla kvar sin mänskliga skepnad. Nu fanns det ingen tvekan om att hon hade lyckats med sitt företag att reta upp henne. Innan hon hann säga ett enda förmildrande ord hade Ashford uttalat en förbannelse som fick henne att vika sig dubbel. Efter att Jasmine insåg vad hon nyss hade gjort vacklade hon till och lutade sig mot närmaste vägg med handen för munnen. Den där förbannelsen var vidrig. Ett rent slag under bältet. Hon skämdes för sin impulsivitet, men visste att det inte fanns något att göra för att ta den tillbaka. I stället vände hon sig om och gick med osäkra steg därifrån. En kyla hade krupit in i henne och kramade om hennes hjärta. Hon kunde hamna in i Azkaban för det där…

Bakom henne hade Narcissa fallit ner på knä. Hon höll om sin mage och ansiktet speglade både smärta och förfäran. När innebörden av förbannelsen sjönk in i henne spydde hon rakt ut på marken framför henne. Hon kände sig vimmelkantig och svag, men reste sig upp och vacklade iväg åt motsatt håll. På marken där hon suttit fanns en stor fläck av blod.

slut på flashback

När församlingen i Dödsätarnas näste hade hört vilken besvärjelse den unga Jasmine uttalade, hade de flämtat till. Nu när minnet var slut såg Bellatrix på allihopa en i taget.

"Ni är förvånade nu, eller hur, över att allas vår skenheliga Ashford var kapabel till något sådant. Men vänta ni bara. Det kommer mera. Vi har ännu bara börjat."

**--**

**A/N: Som ni kanske har märkt så uppdaterar jag fortare ju fler som kommenterar, så tryck på knappen nu. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Massa tack till alla er som har kommenterat! Era ord värmer. Hittills har jag alltid postat två kapitel i ett, men den här gången är det ett enda för jag tror att det är det längsta hittills. Sången i slutet är av TATU. Borrowed with love but not permission. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Se tidigare kapitel där jag har orkat skriva ut den.**

**--**

Med ett leende vände sig Bellatrix än en gång till Narcissa för att ta fram nästa pusselbit. Den ljusgrå slingan visade denna gång en främmande plats som visade sig vara ett kontor.

flashback

Den unga Narcissa Black satte sig nervöst ner på stolen framför botarens skrivbord. Några dagar hade gått sedan sammandrabbningen med den där ohängda bimbon Ashford och hon hade idag vågat sig till S:t Mungos för att genomgå en undersökning i den desperata förhoppningen att besvärjelsen inte hade fungerat som den skulle. Nu var det dags för domen. Hon svalde och fingrade nervöst på sin dyrbara handväska. Den gråhårige botaren suckade djupt och tog av sig glasögonen. Han såg allvarligt på henne.

"Jag är ledsen över att behöva säga det här, men testresultaten är entydiga. Skadorna på era inre organ är tyvärr så omfattande att ni med all säkerhet aldrig kommer att kunna få barn."

Hon stirrade på honom utan att höra orden som kom efteråt. Detaljerna som förklarade precis vad som var fel. Detaljer som hon inte hade någon nytta av att veta. I stället fanns det en annan röst i hennes huvud. En röst som sade saker hon inte ville höra. 'Lucius kommer aldrig att gifta sig med dig nu.' 'Om du inte säger något kommer han ändå att ana att något är fel när du inte blir gravid.' 'Han kommer att skilja sig från dig.' 'Du kommer att bli utstött och utskrattad.' Hon skakade på huvudet för att få rösten ut huvudet och kom slutligen tillbaka till nuet. Han skulle aldrig få veta. På något sätt skulle hon förhindra det och skaffa fram en arvinge. Hon reste sig upp för att gå innan botaren hade hunnit avsluta sin redogörelse. Efter att ha tackat botaren började hon långsamt gå ut, men stannade efter ett ögonblick. Innan mannen visste ordet av hade hon vänt sig om och raderat minnet han hade av hennes besök. Medan han var för yr och vilsen för att veta var han befann sig skyndade hon fram till skrivbordet och rafsade åt sig allt bevismaterial för att hon någonsin hade befunnit sig där. När han sedan kom till sans hade hon redan försvunnit ut genom dörren och var långt borta.

slut på flashback

Nutidens Narcissa hade sjunkit ihop under minnesblicken. Hon såg trött och besegrad ut. När hennes syster manade henne att berätta vad som hände sen orkade hon inte kämpa emot.

"Två veckor efter förlovningen gifte vi oss med pompa och ståt. Under hela vigseln var jag livrädd att någon skulle ha fått reda på mitt 'tillstånd' och avbrutit ceremonin. Tiden efter bröllopet försökte jag på alla sätt att få fram en arvinge. Naturligtvis skulle Lucius behöva vara fadern med tanke på de säregna släktdragen. Så jag mutade flera kvinnor för att bli hans älskarinnor, men förgäves. Han föll inte för någon av dem. Till slut insåg jag att den enda som han inte skulle kunna motstå var… henne." Hon nickade bittert mot Jasmine. "Jag lyckades ta Ashford till fånga och försedde henne med ett halsband som hindrade henne från att transformera sig och att rymma. Med mycket möda och stort besvär, måste jag väl tillägga.", sade hon torrt och stirrade hatiskt mot den andra. "Jag 'råkade' undslippa mig i Lucius närvaro att jag hade fångat henne på Mörkrets Herres order och naturligtvis kunde han inte låta bli att träffa henne. Ironiskt nog med tanke på deras så kallade stora kärlek för varandra, hade båda en heder som hindrade dem från att inleda en affär eftersom han var gift bla bla bla, så jag behövde tillreda en kärleksdryck för att de skulle hamna i säng. Som tur var blev hon gravid ganska snabbt och jag låtsades komma på dem en kväll, så då tog vänsterprasslet slut."

Inte förrän nu förstod Draco och Harry vidden av det hela. De hade inte vetat vad det var för skandalös besvärjelse professor Ashford hade förhäxat Narcissa med innan botaren hade förklarat det. Den förstnämnde kände att han inte kunde smälta all världsupp-och-nervändande information just nu, så han beslöt sig för att skjuta bort den i bakhuvudet och ta itu med den när han hade kommit därifrån. Han svalde nervöst när han insåg att han inte hade en aning om hur det hela skulle sluta. Skulle han hinna bli Dödsätare och mördare innan kvällen eller natten var slut? Vad skulle hända med Jasmine… Hans biologiska mor? Vad skulle hända med Harry? För en sekund möttes deras blickar, som båda uttryckte samma oro över den ovissa framtiden. I den andres ögon fanns också ett visst uttryck av medkänsla, som om han visste hur Draco kände sig. Den ljushårige pojken mådde illa vid tanken på att behöva döda och kanske till och med tortera den andre och undrade vad som skulle hända med dem om han vägrade.

Lucius mådde illa när han hörde hur hans fru hade manipulerat dem. Hans hand slöts till en hård knytnäve i rena ilskan. Han hade känt sig rutten när hon hade hittat honom och Mina i säng. Hon hade verkligen spelat den försmådda hustrun bra med sina skrik och tårar. Med ens kunde han inte känna något annat än avsky för henne.

"Efter det höll jag henne gömd tills graviditeten tog slut och pojken föddes.", sade Narcissa kallt.

flashback

Jasmine lutade sig tillbaka mot de mjuka kuddarna och andades ut. Efter många timmar av vånda hade hennes älskade barn äntligen fötts. Nu orkade hon inte ens lyfta armen för att torka svetten ur pannan. Hon bara låg där stilla medan Narcissa förtjust gick omkring med pojken i famnen. Månen lyste in genom det höga fönstret och spred sitt varma ljus över den lille ljushårige. Ingen kunde ta miste på att det var en Malfoy, trots att han inte ens var en timme gammal. Nu skrek han och hon som snart skulle komma att kallas hans mor lämnade motvilligt över honom till Jasmine. Denne strök honom försiktigt över håret innan hon började amma honom. Hennes mörkblåa blick var mjuk och varm när hon såg honom äta för första gången i sitt liv. Narcissa betraktade scenen avundsjukt några sekunder innan hon vände sig om och mumlade en trollformel för att få bort sin stora tomma mage som hon hade burit på länge för att ge sken av att hon var gravid. När den nyfödde var mätt gäspade han och lät sig vaggas till sömns. Hans mor slöt också ögonen och snart sov de båda lugnt och drömlöst.

När hon vaknade var det solen som sken in genom fönstret i stället. Hon kände sig öm i kroppen och undrade varför tills hon såg sin mage som hade minskat flera storlekar. Medan minnena rusade tillbaka såg hon sig desperat omkring efter sin son, men förgäves. Under nattens gång hade Narcissa tagit honom och just nu visade hon säkert upp honom som sin egen. Hon suckade sorgset och tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken när hon sakta lutade sig tillbaka. Efter att ha försökt hålla tillbaka dem några sekunder lät hon dem rinna fritt ner för kinderna. Den tunga sorgen och förlusten kändes som en stor klump i magen trots att hon visste att hon förtjänade det. De var kvitt nu. Hon hade tagit ifrån Narcissa möjligheten att få barn och sedan hade hon fått betala med sitt eget. Sitt och Lucius… Även om hon visste att det inte tjänade något till att älta det, kunde hon inte låta bli att undra vilket namn pojken skulle få. Skulle Narcissa få sin vilja fram eller skulle han få det namn som hon själv och Lucius hade bestämt att de skulle döpa sin framtida son till? Draco… Namnet var både vackert och ovanligt, tyckte hon. De hade pratat om det en sen eftermiddag när de satt lutade mot trädet på deras hemliga plats vid Hogwarts. Crabbe hade retsamt frågat om han skulle köpa en barnvagn redan samma dag. Hon log lite vid minnet och utplånade sedan alla synliga bevis på hennes tårar med baksidan av handen. Hon skulle klara av det här. På något sätt skulle hon lära sig leva med förlusten, även om hon skulle bära med sig minnet och saknaden efter sin vackre son till den dag hon dog.

Dörren öppnades och en triumferande Narcissa kom in. Hon stod högrest och rakryggad vid sängen när hon sade till Jasmine att det var dags att stiga upp.

"Jag visade vårt barn för Lucius i morse. Han är mycket stolt över sin son." Hon log illvilligt när hon såg hur mödosamt hennes ärkefiende kämpade sig upp ur sängen och rätade på ryggen. Den långa förlossningen hade verkligen tagit på hennes krafter. Narcissa gick fram och ställde sig farligt nära henne.

"Det här har jag väntat på så länge…", mumlade hon och innan Jasmine hann reagera hade hon slagit till henne så hårt att hon flög omkull.

"Helvete!", tjöt den svarthåriga häxan och grimaserade när hon skakade och blåste på sin hand. "Nu bröt jag ju en nagel!" Hon riktade en spark mot den andra innan hon tog fram sin stav för att göra det hon inte kunnat tidigare med tanke på risken för att hennes son skulle bli defekt.

Några timmar senare träffade hon sin kusin Sirius med ursäkten att försöka värva honom till Dödsätarna. Under tiden hon pratade lät hon 'av misstag' yppa var Ashford befann sig, eftersom hon visste att de hade lärt känna varandra efter uppbrottet med Lucius och hade blivit nära vänner. Det var ingen fråga om att han skulle sticka raka vägen till Malfoy Manor efter deras samtal. 'Take out the trash when you leave', log hon för sig själv.

slut på flashback

Bellatrix började prata efter Narcissas yttrande.

"Nu undrar säkert alla om jag var hennes förtrogna under hela planerandet och utförandet av detta. Nej, det var jag inte. Min kära syster här berättade inte för någon om sitt 'tillstånd' eller om hur hon bestämde sig för att lura hela sin omvärld med ett oäkta barn. I alla fall inte förrän jag såg barnet och lade märke till att det inte fanns ett enda släktdrag av familjen Black. Jag ställde henne naturligtvis till svars och krävde att få veta vad som var på gång och till slut kröp sanningen fram. Jag var tvärilsk över det faktum att hon hade fångat en av de som Mörkrets Herre verkligen skulle vilja ha på sin sida, frivilligt eller under Imperius, och ändå lät henne slinka ur sina händer på grund av sina egna åsikter." Bellatrix fnös åt det sista ordet. "Hur som helst behöll jag hemligheten för mig själv, eftersom det ändå var för sent för att göra något åt det. Men, men… Nu kan vi kryssa för framdragandet av era dammiga garderobsskelett från arbetslistan, så vad ska vi göra då?"

Flera av de inblandade bävade när de hörde frågan, eftersom de inte visste vad den rubbade trollpackan skulle hitta på härnäst. Galenskapen i hennes ögon var med ens påtaglig och de undrade om hon alls visste vad hon höll på med. Narcissa log för sig själv när hon insåg detta och böjde sig fram för att säga något med låg röst i sin systers öra. På något bisarrt sätt såg de ut som två små flickor som utbytte hemligheter. Bellatrix lyste upp vid ett tillfälle och åskådarna insåg att fortsättningen på kvällen skulle bli plågsam för någon eller några. Hennes röst höjdes än en gång över sorlet.

"Min syster här har övertygat mig om att du inte kommer att vara till någon nytta för Mörkrets Herre med tanke på dina åsikter och så vidare.", sade hon beklagande och såg på Ashford. "De gör dig opålitlig. Så eftersom du är värdelös för oss, så tänkte vi ordna lite underhållning här och nu."

Jasmines ögon smalnade när hon försökte fundera ut vad de tänkte utsätta henne för. Hon bad tyst att det inte skulle involvera Draco. Omedvetet rätade hon på sig och flyttade sig lätt som för att försöka skydda honom från en eventuell förbannelse. Bellatrix noterade varje rörelse hon gjorde med ett illvilligt leende.

"Lucius, kom hit!", ropade hon och roades av hans förvåning.

Han ryckte till när han hörde sitt namn och det ilade till i magen när han undrade vad hon ville. Avvaktande gick han långsamt fram till henne och böjde lätt på huvudet, vilket var en Dödsätarsed som visade hans erkännande för att hon var högre än honom i rangordningen. Sedan rätade han på sig och såg henne i ögonen för att emotta sin order. Hon log nästan vänligt mot honom.

"Gå och ställ dig framför Ashford där."

Han gjorde som hon sade medan sanningen med ens stod klar för honom och han plötsligt visste vad hon ville att han skulle göra. Hans ögon mötte Minas och han såg att hon också hade insett det. Senare kunde han inte minnas att han faktiskt hörde Bellatrix säga att han skulle ta av sig masken, han var bara medveten om hennes ord och gjorde henne till viljes. Sen kom orden. De som stack som knivar i honom, trots att han hade förväntat sig dem.

"Döda henne."

Jasmines ögon var till synes uttryckslösa, men de granskade honom noga för att försöka se vad han skulle göra. Hans ansikte var slutet, det fanns ingenting att läsa och hon började undra vad han skulle välja. Var han villig att offra hennes liv för att följa den väg i livet han hade valt? Med ens hade hela deras tid tillsammans suddats ut och ersatts av misstänksamhet och misstro.

_Is it too late?  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage_

The meaning to  
All words of love  
Has disappeared

_We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another  
Live for each other  
So, are you friend or foe  
Cause I used to know..._

**--**

**A/N: En liten kommentar, kanske? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Det tog lite längre än jag hade tänkt mig att få tid till att ladda upp ett nytt kapitel. Jag har skrivit en one-shot för första gången på evigheter. Evigheter är förresten ett bra ord för att beskriva hur länge sen det var jag skrev något överhuvudtaget. Hur som helst så heter den _Rivals _och är skriven på engelska. Jag laddade upp den för några dagar sen. Tusen tack för alla kommentarer till förra kapitlet! De betyder mycket. :) Redo för att se hur det går?**

**Disclaimer: Yadayadayada YodaYodaYoda**

**--**

Crabbe blev som förlamad när han hörde Bellatrix grymma order. Hans hjärta blödde för hans två gamla vänner som nu stod där mittemot varandra i den kalla salen. Aldrig hade han kunnat tro att det skulle sluta så här. Oroligt såg han från den ena till den andra. Han hade alltid tyckt att de var ett vackert par. Även nu när de båda stod mitt emot varandra i försvarsposition såg de bra ut tillsammans. De hade båda tagit fram sina trollstavar och stod nu och mätte varandra med blicken. Deras ögon visade inget annat än forskande vaksamhet och kropparna var på helspänn. Bellatrix hetsade dem roat mot varandra, men de hörde inte hennes ord. Draco såg över Jasmines axel på sin far och inom sig bad han att denne inte skulle döda henne och att hon inte heller skulle döda honom. Hela kvällen hade varit en mardröm och han önskade att han skulle vakna upp ur den och veta att han och de andra var i säkerhet. Vreden kokade inom honom, men han höll tillbaka om den medveten om att han inte hade makt nog att stoppa det som höll på att hända. Harry hasade sig försiktigt upp i sittande ställning när han såg att ingen lade märke till honom, beredd på vad som än komma skulle. Hans leder värkte, så han masserade dem försiktigt medan han betraktade scenariot.

Jasmine såg in i Lucius silvergrå ögon, som hon en gång i tiden känt så väl och försökte se in i honom, men det var som att stå ansikte mot ansikte med en främling. Det fanns ingenting som kunde ge henne en vink om vad han skulle göra härnäst. Sen frågade hon sig själv, vad KUNDE han göra? Han var fast i en rävsax. Runt omkring honom stod ett dussin Dödsätare, den sida som han tillhörde. Plötsligt såg hon något skymta i hans ögon och hon visste att han hade bestämt sig. Hon svalde, bad en kort tyst bön och gjorde sig redo.

Innan någon hann reagera snurrade han runt och siktade besvärjelsen Avada Kedavra mot Bellatrix. Det vill säga, där hon hade stått. Utan att han hade märkt det hade Narcissa ilsket ställt sig framför, ansikte mot ansikte med sin syster och träffades i stället av den gröna blixten. En tusendels sekund senare sköt ett moln av mörk, stickande rök ut ur Jasmines trollstav för att dölja deras flykt. Ett utrop av förargelse hördes från Bellatrix, när hon insåg vad som hände.

Draco stod paralyserad och såg kroppen av den som han hade trott vara hans mor tungt och livlöst falla till marken. Sedan kände han hur Harry tog ett hårt tag om hans arm och drog iväg honom mot utgången. Han snubblade till, men tog sig sedan samman och skickade sedan besvärjelser till höger och vänster mot Dödsätarna som han visste att stod vid sidorna. Skulle han slåss, så skulle han slåss som en riktig Malfoy. Dussintals motbesvärjelser som han lärt sig svischade förbi i hans huvud och vidare ut ur hans mun. Alla hans sinnen var på helspänn när han försökte förutse de förbannelser som riktades mot honom och Harry, som var försvarslös utan sin trollstav.

Röken hade hunnit börja sticka de närvarande i ögonen och även släckt alla facklor närmast dörren, vilket gjorde att salen låg delvis i mörker. Det enda som lyste upp de mörkaste delarna var ljusblixtar i olika färger, som röjde var flyktingarna befann sig. Mycket få av besvärjelserna nådde sitt mål. Crabbe deltog även han i beskjutningen av sina gamla vänner, av rädsla för att hans kompanjoner annars skulle lyncha honom, men han såg till att sikta långt ifrån där deras skepnader synts senast. Till skillnad från Lucius hade han själv valt att bli Dödsätare och det skulle aldrig ha fallit honom in att förena sig med sina vänner, men han skulle aldrig avsiktligt skada dem på något sätt. Flera gånger när ingen såg "råkade" han förlama sina egna på andra sidan rummet. För gammal vänskaps skull.

Harry och Draco hade nått dörren med bara några skråmor, eftersom mycket få lade märke till dem i den tjocka röken. De såg sig över axeln en sista gång innan de slank ut obemärkta. Strax utanför stannade den förstnämnde osäkert.

"Vad gör vi nu?", frågade han mellan flämtningarna. De smaragdgröna ögonen glimmade i den svagt upplysta korridoren. Hans ansikte var randigt av rök och svett.

"Det finns en spis med en skål full av flampulver en våning upp.", förklarade Draco och pekade mot stentrappan till vänster. Den som han hade kommit nerför tidigare den kvällen, ovetandes om vad som skulle utspela sig. Han sköt bort bilden av den fallande Narcissa, som bara för en kort stund sen, kändes det som hade kommit ner för den här trappan livs levande och mycket uppspelt.

De sprang hastigt uppför den och mycket riktigt stod spisen där, precis som han hade kommit ihåg. Efter att ha diskuterat lite bestämde de sig dock för att vänta på de andra, så att alla skulle hamna på samma plats efteråt. De satte sig ner framför brasan för att återhämta sina krafter, medan nervositeten bubblade och kokade i deras magar. Ljudet av striderna hördes på avstånd och de höll tummarna för att de två människor som de väntade på faktiskt skulle komma. Harry betraktade Dracos ansikte tyst. Arrogansen och överklassattityden hade helt försvunnit. Nu såg han ut som vilken vanlig kille som helst. Eldflammor speglades i de allvarliga silvergrå ögonen. Varje minut som de satt där kändes som en lektion av professor Binns, med andra ord som evigheter.

Lucius och Jasmine befann sig fortfarande mitt i skottlinjen, men hade hunnit avancera en bra bit närmare dörren. Röken låg tjock överallt, förstärkt av ännu en likadan besvärjelse och det var svårt att ens se handen framför sig. Ljudet av hostningar, steg och namn på olika besvärjelser genomskar luften. Plötsligt skrek Bellatrix några ord och regn började falla ner från det mörka stentaket. Hastigt skingrades röken och Lucius tog ett kraftigt tag om Jasmine och började springa mot dörren. De skulle inte ha en chans när de var klart synliga igen, trots att antalet Dödsätare i stridsdugligt skick kraftigt hade decimerats tack vare att de var så många från början och därför lätta att träffa.

"Vi är inte färdiga med varandra ännu, Ashford!" Bellatrix ursinniga röst ekade mellan väggarna och det lät som om ljudet kom från flera håll samtidigt. Att hon plötsligt verkade sörja sin nyss avlidna syster var en förvånansvärd helomvändning med tanke på att hon bara minuter tidigare hade njutit av att plåga henne för tidigare begångna misstag.

Ljusblixtarna i alla regnbågens färger fortsatte att skjuta igenom luften. Lucius kände hur Jasmine snubblade till och han drog upp henne igen och tog sedan tag i dörren. Han slängde upp den, skyndade igenom och slog sedan igen den hårt. Med några olika besvärjelser låste han den och medan de hörde hur Dödsätarna försökte komma igenom, skyndade de vidare uppför trappan där de mötte pojkarna.

"Till Dumbledores kontor?", frågade Harry Lucius.

Den sistnämnde nickade till svar och de steg in i elden en i gången, Lucius utan att se tillbaka på de människor han hade svikit.

Crabbe log inom sig när han såg att de skulle lyckas med sitt flyktförsök. Han hade inte känt sig gladare på många år. Allt hade blivit som det skulle. Misstagen som hade gjorts många år tidigare hade ställts till rätta. Nu skulle allt bli bra igen. En irriterande röst störde dock hans nöjda tankegångar. Den frågade om saker och ting någonsin var så enkla, samtidigt som den spelade upp scenariot igen. Lucius som hade dragit med sig Jazz mot utgången. Jazz hade snubblat till. Lucius drog upp henne och stött henne medan han försvann ut genom dörren… Hade hon verkligen bara snubblat? Med en isande känsla i magen insåg han plötsligt att Lucius nästan hade burit henne på vägen ut. Det var inga mysiga besvärjelser som hade använts i det här rummet. Hon var utan tvekan skadad, kanske till och med döende…

--

Det är antagligen ingen överdrift att säga att Dumbledore inte hade förväntat sig besök mitt i natten då han höll på att avsluta ett brev till en gammal vän. En rykande tekopp stod på bordet och Fawkes hade slumrat till. Det enda som bröt tystnaden var den mysigt sprakande elden och pysandet av otaliga små föremål som han hade samlat på sig genom åren. Allt var så rofyllt som det bara kunde bli. Plötsligt brakade en sotig och svettig Harry in genom hans spis. Han höjde på ögonbrynet och öppnade munnen i samma stund som en till elev kom ur spisen och sotade ner hans matta. Draco Malfoy… I likadant skick som den andre. Onekligen hade de varit på samma plats. Han log när han insåg att de två slutligen hade lagt sin osämja åt sidan. De trevliga tankarna avbröts dock av att två personer till dök upp ur brasan samtidigt. Han blev mäkta förvånad när han såg vilka det var. Dracos far, den ökände Dödsätaren Lucius Malfoy, och professor Ashford. Den sistnämnda verkade tyvärr inte vara i särskilt gott skick, med tanke på blodet som droppade ner på den smutsiga mattan och han bestämde sig för att förklaringarna fick sparas till senare. Hon behövde flyttas till sjukhusflygeln genast.

Lucius såg ner på hennes likbleka ansikte när de stormade genom de ödsliga korridorerna. Det var inte förrän de hade stått framför spisen för att använda flampulvret som han hade märkt att hon hade förlorat medvetandet. Gudarna allena kunde veta vilken hemsk förbannelse de hade kastat mot henne. Han svor tyst på att han skulle hämnas om hon dog. Hans hjärta stannade nästan när han tänkte slutet på meningen. Om hon dog… Nej! Ödet fick inte vara så grymt! Inte nu, när de äntligen var tillsammans igen! Omedvetet höll han om henne hårdare men lättade på sitt grepp när han kände skadan. Det vände sig i magen på honom när han konstaterade vilken besvärjelse det var och han ökade på stegen för att komma fram fortare. De andra fick halvspringa för att hinna med.

Madam Pomfrey ställde inga frågor när de kom in i den i övrigt folktomma sjukhusflygeln, utan satte genast igång. De lade ner den slappa kroppen på en brits och medan undersökningen började bakom fördragna förhängen, gick Lucius och Dumbledore till en annan del av salen. Harry och Draco stod tysta kvar några minuter. Den sistnämnde stirrade på de ljusgröna förhängena till den säng där hans biologiska mor låg och kämpade för sitt liv. Han slöt ögonen och vacklade till när alla sanningar som kommit fram under kvällens lopp rusade tillbaka till hans medvetande. Svimfärdig sjönk han ner och lutade sig mot väggen. Harry stod osäker kvar bredvid honom och såg på de två vuxna som satt på en säng längst bort i salen och pratade tyst. Han betraktade Lucius Malfoy vars hela varelse verkade ha förändrats. Det fanns inget kvar av arrogansen, av den överklassattityd han i princip varit frontfigur för. Nu såg han faktiskt mänsklig ut. Han försökte inte dölja den trötthet och oro han kände längre. Av gesterna att döma höll han på att berätta om alla händelser som försiggått tidigare.

Draco reste sig rastlöst upp och gick ut genom dörren. Han ville vara ensam med sina tankar. Det var så mycket han hade att grubbla över och han hade alltid gjort det ensam förut. Som en osalig ande strövade han genom korridorerna. Han var glad över att han var prefekt, nu behövde han inte gömma sig för Filch. När han började bli trött i benen gick han in i ett klassrum. Så annorlunda det såg ut på natten… Hela slottet var som en helt annan värld när mörkret hade intagit det. Stillheten och tystnaden var nästan öronbedövande. Han satte sig på en bänk och dinglade med benen. Genom det stora fönstret mitt emot honom lyste månen över den stilla sjön, men den vackra vyn berörde honom inte. Om och om igen såg han henne falla för hans fars Avada Kedavra-förbannelse. Han visste inte vad han kände. Sörjde han? Var han arg? Just nu kände han bara tomhet. Skulle han bry sig om Jasmine också dog i natt? Det var konstigt. I kväll hade han haft två mammor. Snart kanske han hade förlorat dem båda. I båda fallen var han maktlös. Det hade hänt för mycket för att han skulle kunna smälta det. Ljudet av en dörr som öppnades och stängdes avbröt hans tankar. Han vände sig inte om för att se vem som kom in, utan lät denne själv göra sin närvaro känd. Till hans milda förvåning var det Harry som satte sig ner bredvid honom. Av någon anledning blev han inte irriterad över att den svarthårige kom och störde hans tankar.

"Hur mår du?", frågade den nyanlände tyst.

Draco ryckte på axlarna och suckade. Var skulle han börja? Skulle han säga något alls? Han kände hur Harry lade armen om honom och han lutade sig med huvudet mot dennes axel. Skit samma vad alla tyckte. Skit samma vad han själv tyckte. I natt fanns det inget som kunde förvåna dem längre. Tysta satt de där och såg ut genom fönstret på den spegelblanka sjön, båda i sina egna tankar. En stund senare hörde den svarthårige pojken den andres andetag bli djupa och han förstod att han hade somnat. Försiktigt lutade han huvudet mot den blondes och för första gången under kvällen och natten kände han sig avslappnad. De var äntligen i säkerhet.

Dumbledore och Lucius satt kvar och pratade länge efter att de båda pojkarna lämnat rummet. Händelse för händelse gick de igenom vad som hade hänt och började sedan diskutera framtiden. Det vill säga, Lucius framtid. Så mycket var klart att han skulle behöva sitta en tid i Azkaban. Numera lät det inte så skräckinjagande, eftersom Dementorerna hade allierat sig med Lord Voldemort och därför inte vaktade fängelset längre. Efter sin tid där skulle han gå med i Orden och hjälpa till att bekämpa sin tidigare herre. Fängelsetiden och den värdefulla information han kunde bidra med som Mörkrets Herres tidigare förtrogne skulle räcka för att han åter skulle få gå som en fri man.

De avbröt samtalet när ljudet av förhängen som drogs åt sidan nådde dem. Madam Pomfrey gick fram till dem och förklarade Jasmines tillstånd för dem. Hon skulle troligtvis överleva, men formeln som hade använts hade fungerat som en frätande syra. Det innebar att eftersom den hade fått verka ostört en stund så skulle det ta lång tid för de inre organen att repa sig. Syran hade frätt sönder mycket hud för att inte tala om hur omfattande skador den hade haft på de inre organen. Den närmaste framtiden skulle hon vårdas på Hogwarts, eftersom hon var för svag för att flyttas. Lucius slöt ögonen och märkte knappt att Pomfrey började lägga om hans egna skador. Han var fortfarande skakad och hade svårt att smälta både avslöjandet angående moderskapet till hans son och det hemska faktum att han i misstag hade mördat sin egen hustru. Trots allt hon gjort ville han inte se henne död. Efter lite övertalning lade han sig till rätta på sängen och en stund senare sov han tungt och drömlöst. Salvan som hon putsade såren med innehöll mer än bara antiseptiskt medel.

Draco vaknade av att solstrålarnas spegling i vattenytan lyste honom i ögonen. Han stönade till. Var i helsefyr var han? Han lyfte huvudet och såg rakt in i Potters smaragdgröna ögon. Tydligen hade han sovit lutad mot dennes axel.

"God morgon!", sade Harry lågt med ett litet leende. "Hur mår du?"

Han svarade inte genast utan gav sig tid att känna efter. När han hade gjort det gav han honom en full redogörelse om alla ställen i hans kropp där det gjorde ont. Inte för att klaga, utan för att få honom att dra på mungiporna. Det fungerade.

"Okej, så du har ont i nacken efter att ha sovit obekvämt, rumpan av samma orsak, armen för att jag drog så hårt i dig när vi flydde och i resten av kroppen för att du hade en dålig dag igår.", sammanfattade Harry med ett flin.

Den andre nickade och såg nöjd ut över att han hade fått med allt. Sedan mulnade hans ansikte när alla avslöjanden rusade tillbaka i hans medvetande, sin mors död och att professor Ashford antagligen kämpade för sitt liv just nu eller kanske till och med hade avlidit. Tyst gick han fram till fönstret och tittade ut. Det var tidigt på morgonen och ännu hade inga elever stigit upp för att äta frukost. För dem skulle det bli en vanlig skoldag. För honom… hade allt förändrats. Ingenting skulle någonsin bli som förut. Igår var han en vanlig Slytherin-elev med rika adelsföräldrar. Idag var han en bastard och trots att den han trott var hans mor hade dött, så var han inte föräldralös. Inte i ordets egentliga bemärkelse. Vad skulle hända nu? Skulle hans far hamna i fängelse? Skulle sanningen komma fram? Skulle rykten florera i korridorerna att han var en utomäktenskaplig unge? Skulle hans far och professor Ashford gifta sig om hon överlevde? Vad skulle allt detta innebära för honom?

Harry betraktade honom när han stod där vid fönstret. Tyst och värdig trots att hans värld fallit samman som ett korthus. Rakryggad stod han där som om inget skulle kunna knäcka honom. Som den Malfoy han alltid hade varit. Den svarthårige pojken lade huvudet på sned.

"Vet du, du kommer att klara det. Vad som än händer kommer du att klara det.", log han.

Draco ryckte till när han började tala och vände sig om. Han gav honom ett svagt leende. Orden värmde och fick honom att känna sig bättre till mods. Ja, framtiden kanske skulle bli tung, men visst skulle han klara det. Han var ju fortfarande en Malfoy. Efter att ha samtalat en liten stund bestämde de sig för att gå och titta till de andra. De hade ju ännu inte fått höra någon diagnos.

När de kom in i sjukhusflygeln var draperierna inte längre fördragna. Professor Ashford låg blek och stilla på sin bädd. Hennes ljusa hår låg utspritt på kudden. På vänstra sidan vid midjan hade en stor blodfläck torkat. Där förbannelsen hade träffat fanns spår av något som såg ut som sot. Om de inte hade vetat bättre skulle de ha trott att hon var död. Hennes bröstkorg rördes knappt märkbart. Bredvid henne satt Lucius. Han såg upp när de närmade sig. Hans ansikte tycktes ännu mer slitet efter nattens strapatser. När de satte sig ner på andra sidan om Jasmine förklarade han hennes tillstånd och berättade sedan att han skulle tillbringa en tid på Azkaban med början samma dag. Draco nickade stumt. På något sätt hade han redan känt det på sig.

Lucius såg på sin son, som stod där tyst. Han var så blek och tärd. Det senaste dygnet måste ha tagit honom hårt, men ändå var hans hållning stolt precis som han hade blivit lärd. En Malfoy vacklar aldrig. En våg av ömhet vällde plötsligt över honom och han lade en hand på sonens axel.

"Du kommer att klara det bra.", sade han och Malfoy den yngre log.

Det var nästan samma ord som Harry hade sagt. Han fylldes av stolthet över att de båda trodde på honom. Javisst skulle han klara det bra. Hans far gav honom ett leende och gav honom spontant en lätt kram. Han förvånades över hur allt hade förändrats bokstavligen över en natt.

Några minuter senare kom Ron och Hermione inspringande genom dörren till sjukhusflygeln. Deras ansikten var oroliga och de tvärstannade när de såg professor Ashfords orörliga kropp och Lucius Malfoys irriterade blick, trots att Dumbledore hade informerat dem om vad de hade att vänta sig. Efter ett ögonblick hämtade de sig och skyndade fram till Harry. Draco flyttade sig till andra sidan sängen bredvid sin far.

"Dumbledore berättade vad som hade hänt.", förklarade Hermione sin och Rons närvaro med. Hon såg bekymrad ut och sneglade hela tiden mot sin professor i Försvar mot svartkonster. "Hur är det med dig?"

"Jovars.", svarade Harry med ett ryck på axlarna, men det syntes att han hade sovit för lite. "Efter omständigheterna bra, antar jag."

"Vi blev oroliga när vi såg att du hade försvunnit utan din trollstav.", sade Ron och räckte honom det nämnda spöet.

"Tack.", log den svarthårige och tog den. "Det är en lång historia. Ska vi ta den i sovsalen?", frågade han med en trött grimas. De andra nickade och började gå därifrån. Harry rörde vänligt vid Dracos axel när han gick förbi. Den sistnämnde log.

--

**A/N: Kommentarer är uppskattade. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Som en notering till de som inte läst det i en tidigare A/N och som en påminnelse till alla andra vill jag säga en gång till att denna fiction inte är avslutad och att jag inte har fortsatt skriva på den, bara så att ni vet och inte blir besvikna när den tar slut. Det finns hur som helst fortfarande en del färdigskrivna kapitel. Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat skriva klart den, men varken fantasi eller inspiration finns kvar och jag varken kan eller vill krysta fram dåligt skrivna kapitel. Men som sagt, det finns fortfarande en hel del kvar, även sådant som inte tidigare publicerats nånstans. Tack till de som har kommenterat! Det är ni som får mig att fortsätta uppdatera. :)

**Disclaimer: **Äger inget utom Jasmine Ashford och min storyline.

--

Den varma vårvinden smekte mjukt hans ansikte. Det var bara några få dagar kvar på hans sjätte år. Han slöt ögonen och lät vågornas brus från sjön försöka lugna oron i hans inre. Det bekymmer han grubblade på just nu var att han skulle återvända till Malfoy Manor under sommaren. Det fanns ingen som väntade på honom där. Ingen mor, för hon var död och förresten hade hon ju bara varit någon sorts kall plastmorsa. Ingen far, för han satt fortfarande i Azkaban. Enligt vad han hade skrivit i breven, så behandlades han rätt bra där nu. Vakterna hade en viss respekt för honom efter att han så uppenbart bytt sida. Naturligtvis var det Dumbledores verk. Det var han som litade på honom. Men inget av detta löste Dracos problem. Han hade inte riktigt kunna smälta det faktum att det var han som var herre på slottet tills hans far kom hem. Ville han ens återvända? Tankarna avbröts när han hörde steg närma sig honom. Han vände sig inte om för att se vem det var. Det var inte någon från Slytherin i alla fall. Ryktet om vad som hade hänt i Dödsätar-nästet hade spridit sig i elevhemmet och nästan alla med föräldrar som tjänade Mörkrets Herre hade vänt honom ryggen. Det brydde han sig inte om. Inte heller var det Crabbe som kom, för hans steg var tyngre. Stegen upphörde ett par meter bakom honom.

"Hej." Den låga rösten tillhörde Harry. Naturligtvis.

Han vände sig om och log lite. "Hej."

"Jag ville bara fråga hur du har det." Solen sken den mörkhårige i ögonen och han måste kisa för att se den andre. De hade inte talats vid särskilt ofta sen den där natten. Hermione och Ron satt avslappnat bakåtlutade på sina utspridda mantlar en bit därifrån och betraktade dem.

"Okej, antar jag.", svarade Draco och ryckte på axlarna. "Det blir inte så roligt att åka hem, bara."

"Ingen att komma hem till?", gissade sig Harry till.

"Något åt det hållet, ja." muttrade den andre och såg ut över sjön. De silvergrå ögonen tycktes ha en glimt av sorg över sig.

"Har du hört något om professor Ashfords tillstånd?

"Nej, men hon måste ha blivit bättre eftersom hon flyttades till St. Mungos för några dagar sen.", sade Draco. "Ska vi sätta oss ner?" föreslog han.

Harry nickade. Den ljushårige bredde ut sin mantel på marken och de satte sig för att se ut över den glittrande sjön.

"Har du berättat för Granger och Weasley?" undrade han utan att se på Harry.

"Jo, de visste ju redan den del som Dumbledore hade berättat och de var oroliga… Tja, det kändes som om jag inte kunde låta bli. De är ju ändå mina bästa vänner."

"Nå, det är ju inte som att inte hela skolan vet om det ändå."

"De dömer dig inte, det vet du väl? De är inte såna."

Draco vände sig för att se på honom. Nej, han hade förstått det redan tidigare, under den tid som de hade gjort efterforskningar. De var verkligen inte sådana.

"Det är middag snart. Jag ska hämta min väska. Den ligger där borta." Harry nickade mot Ginny, som hade sällat sig till gruppen en stund tidigare, och Ron och Hermione. "Hänger du med?"

Den andre tvekade. Det kan hända att de inte dömde honom, men det betydde inte att de gillade honom.

"Äh, häng med nu." Han tog tag i Dracos arm och drog med honom. Efter några sekunder släppte han och de gick fram till de andra. Han slängde upp väskan och sade till paret "Kommer ni med och äter middag?"

Hermione skrattade. "Kom igen, Harry. Minns du inte att Seamus lade en besvärjelse på din klocka så att den ändrar tid jämt och ständigt. Middagen är inte förrän om en halvtimme."

"Hoppsan, det hade jag visst glömt bort.", sade han och en lätt rodnad syntes på hans kinder. "Nå, vi slår oss ner här då." bestämde han.

De satte sig ner och påbörjade ett ansträngt samtal tills Ron frågade av Ginny, som stirrade rakt ut i ingenting, vad hon gjorde. Efter att inget svar kommit tillbaka, knuffade han henne. Hon tjöt till.

"Nu dagdrömmer Ginny igen.", flinade han åt henne.

"Det kallas att ha ett rikt inre liv, ditt dumpucko!", fräste hon och slog till honom.

"Ett noll till Weasley den yngre…", sade Draco med ett snett leende.

"Jag har faktiskt ett namn, Malfoy.", förklarade hon förvånansvärt vänligt med tanke på att hon var arg och dessutom inte gillade honom.

"Gin…evra, var det visst?", sade han med en viss tveksamhet i rösten. "Jag har också ett förnamn."

"Jag vet det, DRACO.", betonade hon. "Rätt speciellt namn."

Han nickade och sade med ett ironiskt flin "Ja, inte så illa för att vara en bastard som växt upp med en psykopatisk låtsasmorsa som förhäxat sin man att vara otrogen med sin värsta fiende."

Den silvergrå blicken sökte sig än en gång ut över den närliggande vattenytan och Harry kunde inte annat än beundra hans hållning som var stolt och rakryggad trots det han nyss sagt. Ändå kände han på sig att den vitblonde inte var så oberörd som han ville låta påskina.

"Tänk att man en gång i livet skulle få höra en Malfoy kalla sig själv bastard.", skrattade Ron taktlöst.

"Han menade bastard i ordets verkliga bemärkelse.", förklarade Hermione irriterat. "Det betyder utomäktenskapligt barn. Var inte så okänslig!"

Draco förvånades över att hon tog honom i försvar.

"Äh, kom igen Hermione! Det är inte som om han inte har förpestat våra liv ända sedan vi började på Hogwarts!", utbrast den rödhårige killen.

"Det betyder inte att vi behöver ge igen med samma mynt."

"Han skulle göra precis likadant om det gällde någon av oss.", fnös Ron.

"Inte alls.", sade Draco som följt diskussionen med största intresse. Han log snett. "Jag skulle vara betydligt odrägligare."

"Där ser du! Han erkänner ju sj… Hey, varför låtsas du stå på min sida?", frågade Weasley den äldre misstänksamt.

"För att det är sant.", svarade Draco med en axelryckning.

"Det betyder inte att jag gillar dig bättre för det. Jag har inte förlåtit hur du behandlade mig i början av skolåret." Ron blängde surt på den ljushårige.

"Tja, en ursäkt vore faktiskt på sin plats…", sade Hermione försiktigt. "Du har ju ändå varit en bastard i förolämpningens bemärkelse också."

"En Malfoy ber aldrig om ursäkt för sina handlingar...", sade Draco och hans ögon glittrade okynnigt. Rons ögon smalnade. "…men de tidigare okända Ashford-generna påminner mig om att jag knappast kan dö av det."

Ginny fnissade till. "Det var den mest invecklade ursäkt jag någonsin hört!"

Draco flackade med blicken. "Och jag antar att jag borde rikta samma ord till er alla.", muttrade han.

"Ursäkten godtages med glädje.", sade Hermione med ett strålande leende och skakade hand med honom.

"Hermione! Du behöver inte charma in honom för det.", sade Ron surt.

"Du behöver inte oroa dig för konkurrens, Weasley. Så förändrad är jag inte ännu att jag skulle kunna tänka mig att ha ihop det med en mugglarfödd.", flinade den ljushårige. "Ge mig lite tid! Rom byggdes inte på en dag."

Samtidigt såg Ginny på klockan. "Skit! Det är bara en kvart kvar av middagen!"

--

Hogwartsexpressen tutade för sista gången när Draco satte sig i en tom kupé. Det var dags att åka hem. Bara ett år kvar i skolan och sedan visste han inte vad han skulle göra. Om han skulle göra något alls. Kriget hade satt igång på allvar den senaste tiden och bara Merlin visste vilka som skulle vara kvar när det var slut. Han strök bort pannluggen från ögonen. I alla fall hade han fått som han ville. Han stod inte vid Mörkrets herres sida.

Kupédörren öppnades rasslande och Vincent Crabbe Jr steg tveksamt in och stängde den bakom sig. Han flyttade oroligt tyngden från ett ben till det andra innan han till slut sjönk ner på sätet framför den andra.

"Jag tänkte… Jag ville bara säga hejdå. Jag kommer inte tillbaka nästa år. Han har kallat.", förklarade Vincent enkelt. Han lade huvudet på sned med ett lite sorgset uttryck som fick honom att likna en bortkommen hund. "Du vet hur det är."

Jo, han om någon visste hur det var. När Mörkrets herre kallar så kommer man om man är en Dödsätares son. Så var det bara. Han nickade bara tyst. Crabbe reste sig.

"Jag borde inte sitta här. Någon av de andra kan skvallra och då blir det jobbigt.", sade han besvärat innan han vände sig mot dörren för att öppna den.

"Vinnie, var försiktig!", utbrast Draco.

Den storväxte log.

"Var inte orolig, Draco. Jag har övat de tre oförlåtliga på kaniner. Det kommer att gå bra.", lugnade han den andre med innan han försvann ut genom dörren.

Draco fick en klump i halsen. Han vände huvudet mot fönstret och slöt ögonen. Som i en dimma kände han hur tåget satte igång med ett ryck. Crabbe trodde att han skulle klara sig bra som Dödsätare för att han hade övat på kaniner. Den ljushårige kände att han skulle vilja ruska om den andre och skrika att människor inte var som kaniner. Människor skulle böna och be, det skulle finnas barn och gamla och han visste inte vad. Stackars dumme Vincent!

Kupédörren öppnades än en gång och Harry kom in.

"Hej, jag har letat efter dig. Du får komma och sitta hos oss om du vill. Det är okej för de andra."

"Visst", sade Draco och reste sig upp för att ta med sitt bagage. Han var återigen dold bakom sin mask av oberördhet, men kände att den andre granskade honom närgånget. Varför måste Potter alltid nödvändigtvis försöka se igenom honom? Visst var det trevligt om han brydde sig, men… Den sistnämnde nuddade vid hans hand när han tog tag i Dracos ena väska.

"Kommer du?", frågade Harry när han gick ut genom dörren. Sedan vände han på huvudet och såg bakåt på den andre med sin vänliga blick. "Vet du, om du vill prata så finns jag här."

Den ljushårige nickade, men sade inget och så gick det till kupén där Harrys vänner redan satt. Efter en rätt händelselös resa nådde de till slut King´s Cross där perrong 9 ¾ redan hade fyllts av väntande föräldrar. Myllret tilltog när vagnsdörrarna öppnades. En ensam ljushårig figur trängde sig förbi strömmen av äldre och yngre och med en nöjd suck beredde han sig på att gå igenom spärren. En svarthårig kille skyndade efter och tog tag i hans axel innan han försvann.

"Draco!", ropade han för att överrösta oväsendet. "Skicka en uggla om du känner dig ensam under lovet. Jag kan komma och hälsa på dig."

"Visst, Harry. Vi ses.", log den andre och försvann sedan.

Den svarthårige stod kvar en liten stund med ett svårtytt leende innan han själv skyndade igenom spärren för att möta sina otrevliga släktingar Dursleys. Det kanske inte skulle bli en så hemsk sommar i alla fall.

--

**A/N: **Kommentarer påminner mig om att uppdatera. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Tusen tack för era kommentarer! I ärlighetens namn var jag helt säker på att jag hade lagt upp förra kapitlet långt tidigare, men märkte av en slump att det av någon outgrundlig anledning inte hade kommit längre än Documents här på fanfiction. ^^' Nåja, det är uppe nu i alla fall och här kommer ännu ett kapitel. En av er frågade om Harrys och Dracos relation och den frågan kanske besvaras i detta kapitel. **

**Disclaimer: Äger inget i HP-världen förutom karaktären Jasmine Ashford och storylinen som båda är min egen kreation.**

**---**

Draco satt i matsalen och åt frukost med The Daily Prophet framför sig. På något sätt hade atmosfären i rummet förändrats sedan hans föräldrar inte dinerade med honom längre. Det kändes inte lika kallt och avvisande, så han antog att det hade varit nervositeten över att eventuella konflikter skulle bryta ut som skapat det intrycket. Nu var det som vilken matsal som helst. Det hade inte gått många veckor sedan lovet började, men det kom redan dagliga rapporter om sammandrabbningar mellan de båda sidorna. Varje gång någon Dödsätare hade blivit tillfångatagen eller dödad undrade han om det var Vinnie eller någon annan som han kände. Greg kanske, eller Blaise? Eller så kunde det vara någon av föräldrarna till de vänner som han hade lekt hos när han var barn. Han kände ständigt en klump av obehag i magen. Han kunde ha varit en av dem om det inte hade varit för den där natten då han och Harry hade räddats från sitt öde. Under tiden som han hade suttit och funderat med tidningen framför sig hade teet blivit kallt och han sköt det föraktfullt åt sidan. Genast kom en husalf och hämtade det. Han reste sig och gick från bordet. Ljudet av att stolen skrapade mot golvet ekade i den stora salen och fick en rysning att ila upp längs ryggraden. Han hade inte ännu vant sig vid att bo ensam i slottet. Erbjudandet från Harry om att komma och hälsa på for igenom hans huvud, men han sköt det åt sidan. Det må vara så att han hade förändrats den senaste tiden, men det var ännu för tidigt för att börja umgås vänskapligt med sin tidigare ärkefiende. Eller var det?

Han gick ut i den stora trädgården som omgärdade slottet. Solen sken och en varm bris fick topparna av träden och buskarna att röras lite. Han styrde stegen mot rosenträdgården som var hans favoritplats på ägorna. Gruset krasade under hans skor och det välkända ljudet fick hans olust att försvinna. Han slog sig ner på en parkbänk och lutade sig tillbaka. Doften av rosor hängde tung i luften och vattnet i en närliggande fontän glittrade vackert. Kanske det inte skulle vara så dumt att be Harry komma och hälsa på i alla fall? Då skulle han åtminstone få den mest aktuella informationen. Han visste att den andre hade varit i mittpunkten för de flesta bataljerna. De ständiga bilderna och rubrikerna om Pojken som överlevde hade gjort denne till en ikon för den goda sidan av kriget. Utan att fundera desto mer på sitt beslut kallade han på en husalf som fick hämta pergament, gåspenna och en uggla. Han rafsade ner en hastig inbjudan innan han skickade iväg fågeln.

---

Harry flämtade till när han stod framför det storslagna slottet. Visst hade han vetat att Draco kom från en välbärgad familj, men när han någon gång hade försökt föreställa sig hur han hade växt upp hade han tänkt sig en stor, mörk och murrig byggnad. Malfoy Manor var någonting helt annat. Slottet var byggt i en så ljus stenart att det nästan lyste vitt i solskenet och så stort att han inte ens kunde gissa hur många rum det kunde innehålla. De höga fönstren som sträckte sig upp över minst sex våningar bländade honom. Han började långsamt gå fram längs en välkrattad grusgång mot den vackert utsirade trappan till dörren medan han såg sig omkring. Gången delade sig flera gånger åt båda hållen och han undrade hur stor den enorma trädgården runt slottet egentligen var. Överallt fanns välskötta buskar och rabatter, som gav en behaglig vila för ögonen åt betraktaren. När han stod framför ytterdörren fick han den första ledtråden till att det var en bostad för trollkarlar med dragning till den mörka sidan. Den silverfärgade portklappen hade formen av ett gapande ormhuvud. Han tog med en nervös känsla i magen tag i den tunga ringen och slog den några gånger mot dörren. Nästan genast kom en liten husalf och öppnade.

"Jag har fått en inbjudan av Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter var namnet.", sade han.

"Åh, javisst.", svarade den lilla husalfen och bugade sig djupt. "Ni är väntad. Unge herr Malfoy är ute i rosenträdgården. Tillåt mig att visa vägen."

Innan Harry hann svara skyndade husalfen iväg och han följde honom genom huset, uppenbarligen till en utgång på andra sidan slottet. Han såg sig omkring där de gick. Överallt fanns vapensköldar, rustningar, gamla porträtt med tisslande och tasslande invånare. Han häpnades över välståndet som genomsyrade byggnaden. Hans steg ekade varje gång skorna rörde vid marmorgolvet. Inte undra på att Draco hade blivit bortskämd. Här måste finnas allt man någonsin kunde önska sig.

Till slut kom de fram till en glasdörr på baksidan som ledde ut till en stor altan. Den sistnämnda hade en lång rad solstolar som alla var riktade mot simbassängen som låg framför den. Husalfen trippade vidare över gångplattorna och fortsatte in på en likadan grusgång som Harry hade gått på tidigare. Precis som då omgärdades han nu av välklippta gräsmattor och träd som skuggade honom när han gick förbi dem. Fåglarna kvittrade och det var varmt i luften. Plötsligt kände han en bekant doft av rosor komma emot honom. Samtidigt såg han en ljushårig gestalt sitta bakåtlutad på en parkbänk. På något sätt syntes det genast att denne passade in i omgivningen, att han hörde hemma där. Han visste inte varför han kände ett pirr i magen vid anblicken av den unge mannen med den svarta t-shirten utan ärmar. Han hade aldrig märkt att Draco var så vältränad, kanske för att denne alltid hade haft skol- eller quidditchklädnaden på sig när Harry hade sett honom.

"Herr Malfoy, den väntade har anlänt.", sade husalfen högtidligt och bugade sig djupt innan han försvann.

Draco satte sig upp och såg på den andre.

"Du tog gott om tid på dig.", muttrade han, men han såg mer road ut än irriterad.

"Om du hade ett aningen mindre hus och en mindre trädgård skulle jag ha kommit mycket tidigare.", sade Harry retsamt.

"Tja, det är en av nackdelarna med att vara en Malfoy. Det tar sån tid för gäster att hitta till den plats man råkar befinna sig på. Men du hade ju till och med hjälp av en husalf. Det ger dig några minuspoäng."

Harry fnös och bytte samtalsämne.

"Varför ville du att jag skulle komma hit?"

Draco blev genast allvarlig och vände blicken mot fontänen som porlade glatt en bit framför honom. Dess fallande droppar glittrade som diamanter i solskenet.

"Visst har du varit i medelpunkten för kriget sedan det startade på allvar?"

Den svarthårige nickade.

"Då vet du också vilka av Dödsätarna som dött eller blivit tillfångatagna?"

"Jo", svarade Harry och undrade vart han ville komma.

"Vet du hur det har gått för gänget i Slytherin som jag brukade hänga ihop med? Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini…" Draco försökte se oberörd ut, men den andre kände på sig att han väntade spänt på svaret.

"Nej, faktiskt inte. Jag vet inte hur ritualerna eller skolningarna går till på den andra sidan, men de har knappast hunnit igenom träningen och fått några uppdrag ännu."

Draco gick och satte sig ner på kanten av fontänen. Han hade bävat för vad han skulle få höra mer än han anat. Trots att de hade vänt honom ryggen ville han inte få höra att någon av dem hade dött. Harry satte sig ner bredvid honom.

"Borde jag gå med i striden också?", frågade den ljushårige lågt.

"Det är ingen som förväntar sig att du ska vara med.", svarade den andre.

"Tror de att jag är feg?", undrade Draco och vände sig mot honom med en ilsken glimt i ögonen.

"Inte alls. De förstår nog att du inte vill slåss mot dina tidigare vänner. Dessutom höll sig även din… biologiska mor sig neutral under det förra kriget. Jag tror inte att hon ville strida mot din far. De hade nyligen brutit upp då."

"Men jag har ingen ex-pojkvän, som dessutom är mitt livs stora kärlek, på den andra sidan. Hur vet du det, förresten?"

"Lupin berättade det. Du förstår, vi gjorde efterforskningar om professor Ashford i början av förra året. Vi tyckte att allt hon berättade om sig själv lät så märkligt. Paradoxalt."

"Jag råkar faktiskt veta att ni snokade omkring om henne.", sade Draco med ett snett leende. "Jag lade märke till ert intresse redan under lektionen då hon anlände, så jag följde efter er den kväll då min far och hon träffades."

"Gjorde du?" Harrys förvåning var uppenbar. "Visst minns jag att Ron var ovanligt paranoid, men jag trodde att han bara inbillade sig. Var du inne på Dumbledores kontor också?"

Den andre nickade och tittade oseende ut över den förförande vackra trädgården. "Märkte du inte att jag behandlade er annorlunda efter den där kvällen? Trots att ni kände till min fars svaga punkt utnyttjade ni den aldrig. Ni sade inte ett ont ord varken om mig eller honom."

"Det förklarar en del saker. Jag tror faktiskt att du börjar förändras till det bättre, Malfoy.", retades Harry. "Snart kanske du till och med kan umgås vänskapligt med mugglare och blodsförrädare."

"Käften, Potter. Så mycket har jag inte förändrats ännu.", fnös Draco och såg förolämpad ut.

"Tja, min inbjudan hit ger ju en liten vink om att du inte är riktigt samma person som jag träffade i Diagongränden strax före vårt första år.", log den svarthårige. "Ta det lugnt, Draco. Som sagt är det en förändring till det bättre. Numera står jag ju faktiskt ut med din snobbiga närvaro. Om du inte ser upp kanske jag börjar gilla dig."

"Nu börjar jag verkligen tvivla på att det var en bra idé. Du får det att låta så sötsliskigt. Jag är inte din pudel, Potter!", muttrade den silverögde.

"Kom, lilla voffsen!" Harry imiterade en gammal tants röst. "Sitt, draken min, sitt! Nu ska min lilla vovve bada!

Med en snabb rörelse knuffade han ner den andre i fontänen. Draco tjöt till när det kalla vattnet slöt sig om hans kropp och reste sig snabbt, medan han gnuggade ögonen. Harrys skratt fastnade i halsen när han såg hur den ljushåriges kläder klistrade sig mot kroppen. Han kunde med nöd och näppe stoppa en flämtning från att undslippa honom. Så vacker Draco var…

"Mycket roligt, Potter!", fräste den sistnämnde när han satte sig upp på kanten igen. Han hade inte märkt hans reaktion.

"Jag kunde inte låta bli… Vill du sitta i min famn, knähunden min?"

Draco blängde på honom innan han plötsligt brast ut i skratt.

"Okej, det var väl rätt kul i alla fall. Jag skulle ha gjort likadant. Dessutom är det svalkande i den här hettan."

Utan förvarning knuffade han ner den svarthårige i samma fontän. Harry flämtade till när han kände hur förvånansvärt kallt vattnet var.

"Det där var orättvist. Jag har ju inte ens ombyteskläder!", protesterade han när han hävde sig upp.

"Äh, du torkar. Du får skylla dig själv. Den som sig i leken ger…", flinade Draco överlägset, men flyttade sig för säkerhets skull tillbaka till bänken som han suttit på tidigare. Harry följde efter och satte sig bredvid honom. Den ljushårige betraktade honom några sekunder med en svårtydd blick. "Behöver du en handduk? Jag tror att jag ska gå och byta om i alla fall, så om du vill ha en…"

"Okej." Harry ryckte på axlarna och de började gå mot slottet sida vid sida.

"Varför kom du hit egentligen?", frågade Draco plötsligt. "Jag menar, varför tackade du ja till min inbjudan? Du tycker väl inte synd om mig?" Han sade det sista med ett tonfall som tydligt visade att det var det sista han ville.

Den mörkhårige stannade och såg på honom.

"Nej, varför skulle jag göra det? Ärligt talat så gör jag vad som helst för att komma därifrån. Jag skulle gnaga av mig armen eller sitta två veckor i en soptunna om jag trodde att det skulle hjälpa."

Den andre log och de fortsatte att promenera.

"Om du vill kan du få sova över här i natt." Orden hade kommit ur Dracos mun innan han hann stoppa dem. Varför hade han frågat det? "Vi har, tro det eller ej, plats för gäster, vet du.", sade han skämtsamt för att skyla över sin förlägenhet.

"Tja, jag kan transferera mig tillbaka till Dursleys en sväng och hämta övernattningsprylar. Det kan väl inte vara värre här än där, så jag antar att jag tackar ja till ditt förslag.", sade Harry med ett så tacksamt leende att det förvånade den andre. De där mugglarna måste vara otrevliga typer.

"Okej, vi ses sen. Be Nobby att visa dig in i den lilla salongen när du kommer tillbaka." Efter en vinkning gick Draco in i huset.

Med ett litet leende transfererade sig Harry tillbaka till sitt rum i huset på Privet Drive.

----

Draco slängde sig ner i en mjuk vinröd fåtölj i den lilla salongen. Han hade nyss bytt om till en vit skjorta och ett par svarta jeans. Rummet, som inte var så litet som dess namn antydde, var varmt och inbjudande. Kandelabrar var tända på de små borden vilka var gjorda av ett mörkt träslag som matchade vitrinskåpen och bardisken i det ena hörnet. Golvet täcktes av mjuka mattor i samma vinröda nyans som fåtöljerna. Några stora lummiga grönväxter skapade en vilsam atmosfär i salongen. Det var tydligt att detta var en plats för ansedda personer att slappna av på. När Harry kom in i rummet klädd i Dudleys avlagda kläder såg han aningen malplacerad ut. Han log när han såg den ljushårige halvligga nonchalant och totalt respektlöst med sitt ena ben över armstödet. Trots det såg han ut att vara i sin rätta miljö. De två första knapparna var oknäppta i halsen och innanför glimmade ett halsband med ett snirkligt D.

"Ah, du är tillbaka. Slå dig ner. Nobby tar dina övernattningsprylar till ett av gästrummen.", sade den sistnämnde.

"Jösses, Malfoy. Om du växte upp här kan jag förstå varför du var en så arrogant och uppblåst idiot när jag först träffade dig.", retades Harry.

"Käften, Potter. Vill du att jag ska kasta ut dig med en gång?", log Draco låtsat hoppfullt.

Den svarthårige satte sig försiktigt ner i fåtöljen mitt emot den som värden halvlåg i. Med sin ena hand strök han över den lena sammeten. Han såg ut att föredra något mindre vräkigt.

"Det var du som föreslog att jag skulle stanna här över natten. Så vad du än har för onda planer smidda för mig, så har jag svårt att tro att du skulle vilja skrinlägga dem bara för att jag konstaterade ett faktum."

Draco fnös. "Jag förstår inte hur du lyckades med att inte hamna i Slytherin. Du tänker precis lika manipulerande som en."

"Jag tar det som att du inte vill att jag ska gå.", flinade Harry.

"Säg inte så där. Det får det att kännas som om jag har förlorat en diskussion." Den ljushårige såg irriterad ut.

"Åh, stackars lilla Drakey.", sade den andre medlidsamt med de smaragdgröna ögonen glittrande av återhållet skratt.

"Lägg. Av.", Draco betonade varje stavelse i de båda orden. Han blängde på Harry med armarna i kors.

"Okej, jag ska sluta. Det är bara så roligt att kunna retas med dig utan att riskera att få en snyting."

"Äh, jag behärskar mig bara för att du är min gäst.", muttrade den silverögde, men såg ändå lite muntrare ut. "Vill du ha middag?"

Resten av dagen förflöt under lättsamma samtal varvade av hetsiga diskussioner i bästa samförstånd. När det blev kväll satt de tysta i samma salong och såg in i den sprakande brasan. Eldens snabba dans speglade sig i deras ögon.

"Hur är det egentligen att vara i mittpunkten av kriget? Att vara med om ett slag?", frågade Draco.

"Det är hemskt. Förbannelserna yr genom luften, människor skriker av smärta från alla håll och rätt som det är kan man snubbla över en…" Harry tystnade och slöt ögonen. Han svalde för att kunna fortsätta meningen. "…en kropp. Det spelar ingen roll om det är en Dödsätare eller en från vår sida. Det är en lika stor chock varje gång."

Draco betraktade den andre under tystnad. Han skulle ha velat sträcka sig fram och ta den andres hand som tröst, men hindrade sig. Det skulle ha varit för intimt. De stod inte varandra så nära.

"Det värsta är ovissheten. Från det ögonblick då slaget börjar tills det är slut, så vet man inte vem som lever eller är död. Sedan går man där bland liken för att försöka få ett grepp om förlusterna." På något märkligt sätt så kändes det skönt för den mörkhårige att få ur sig allt detta. Han hade hållit inne med sin smärta medan han hade varit med de andra, medveten om att de antingen hade varit med om samma sak eller inte kunde förstå. "Vi gör så gott vi kan. Nu under sommaren har Madam Pomfrey undervisat flera av medlemmarna i Orden hur man ska bota skadade. Hermione och Ginny är med och flera andra som du inte känner. De brygger en massa drycker att ta till mot olika förhäxningar. Fred och George uppfinner allt möjligt som kan vara till nytta. Vad de andra i Orden sysslar med är jag inte säker på att jag vill veta. Det ryktas att de har tagit en Dödsätare till fånga."

"Jag kan inte sova om nätterna.", fortsatte Harry med trött röst. "Så fort jag sluter ögonen ser och hör jag larmet på slagfälten. Folk dör och skadas omkring mig och det finns inget som jag kan göra. Ändå vet jag att jag måste vara där, ifall Voldemort råkar visa sig."

Draco ryckte till.

"Äh, kom igen! Inte du också!" Harry blängde på den andre, men det ryckte i hans mungipor. "Var är den Malfoy vi alla känner, som står stark och oberörd vad som än händer?"

Den andre fnös. "Men du sade hans namn. Ingen får säga hans namn. Det har alla trollkarlsungar lärt sig från det att de var små."

"Dumbledore gör det. Men nu pratar vi inte mer om det. Du ska få dra dig tillbaka med äran i behåll." Han försökte se oberörd ut, men de smaragdgröna ögonen glittrade. "Så behöver du inte försöka övertyga mig om hur tuff du är."

"Jag behöver inte övertyga dig. Du vet redan om det." För ett ögonblick såg Draco högfärdig ut, men så brast han ut i skratt, ett skratt som sedan övergick i en gäspning. Det hade hunnit bli sent, men eftersom han såg den andres olust för att gå och lägga sig, satt han kvar.

Harrys ögonlock tycktes vara tunga som betongblock. Det hjälpte inte hur han försökte kämpa emot, de gled ner ändå. Brasans värme var så sövande och den mjuka fåtöljen slöt sig om honom som i en omfamning. Malfoy Manor var så långt ifrån kriget och kändes så tryggt. Rätt som det var hade han sjunkit ner i sömnens underbara värld.

Draco kastade en blick mot den andre och log. Den mörkhårige hade kurat ihop sig i fåtöljen och såg lika oskyldig ut som ett barn. Han kallade på Nobby, som hämtade ett par filtar åt dem. Det skulle vara onödigt att försöka flytta på Harry, så de kunde lika gärna sova här. Han betraktade honom under några sekunder innan han själv lade sig till rätta och somnade.

När han vaknade satt Harry och såg in i den återstående glöden av brasan. Det såg ut som om han hade varit vaken länge. Gryningens första strålar hade sakta börjat leta sig in i rummet.

"Mardrömmar?", undrade Draco medan han försökte hålla tillbaka en gäspning. Han satte sig upp och sträckte på sig omsorgsfullt. Aldrig mer skulle han försöka sig på att sova i en stol, tänkte han och blängde på den vinröda fåtöljen som egentligen var oskyldig till hans beslut.

Den mörkhårige nickade, men log när han betraktade scenen mellan den andre och stolen. Onekligen hade Draco haft en lika obekväm natt som han själv. När den sistnämnde hade gett upp sitt försök med att döda sitt offer med sura blickar, vände han sig till Harry.

"Vad handlade mardrömmarna om?"

"Samma som tidigare." Den smaragdögde mötte inte hans blick, utan såg ut genom fönstret. Han bytte samtalsämne. "Hur känns hela den här grejen med professor Ashford och Narcissa och allt det där nu när du har hunnit tänka på det?"

Draco ryckte på axlarna. "På ett sätt förstår jag att Narcissa gjorde sitt bästa som mor, trots att jag inte var hennes barn. Jag kan inte påstå att hon älskade mig som sin egen, men hon försökte aldrig medvetet göra mig illa. Hon gjorde vad hon kunde med sitt liv och det gör det lättare att sörja henne. Hon var egentligen ingen dålig människa, bara ett resultat av sin uppväxt och andras förväntningar." Han stirrade dystert på en osynlig punkt. "Jag vet inte ens var hon är begravd.", sade han tyst.

Harry gick över till honom, satte sig ner på stolkarmen och lade armen runt hans axlar. Den andre slöt ögonen. Det var så länge sedan han hade haft fysisk kontakt med någon annan människa.

"När det gäller Mina, så antar jag att hon kände skuld för att hon hade gjort Narcissa barnlös och därför lät henne ha mig. Hon måste ju tycka om mig i alla fall, eftersom hon kom och räddade oss. Inte sant?" Han mötte den andres blick och Harry såg osäkerheten inom honom och strök med handen över hans arm för att trösta honom.

"Det är klart att hon bryr sig om dig. Du är ju hennes barn. Hon skulle säkert inte ha kommit tillbaka till trollkarlsvärlden om hon inte visste att du fanns i hennes klass.", sade den mörkhårige mjukt. Han kände hur den andre slappnade av.

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga det här, men jag väntar faktiskt på att far ska komma hem igen. Han har förändrats. Missförstå mig inte.", skyndade Draco sig att säga när han såg Harrys blick. "Han har aldrig varit någon dålig far, bara som han har blivit uppfostrad till själv. De vanliga förväntningarna som föräldrar har, att jag ska lyckas bra i skolan och sånt. Jag förstår att han inte hade tid med mig när jag var liten, hans affärer brukar kräva hans uppmärksamhet nästan tjugofyra timmar i dygnet."

"Menar du att dina föräldrar aldrig lekte med dig?", frågade Harry misstroget. "Jag trodde att du alltid har fått allt som du har önskat dig."

"Naturligtvis har jag fått allt som jag önskar mig.", muttrade Draco irriterat. "Allt utom deras tid. Jag hade barnsköterskor när jag var yngre. Men det är lugnt, jag visste inte att det var något konstigt med det. Inte förrän…" Han tystnade plötsligt och såg besvärad ut.

"Inte förrän vad då?", undrade den andre nyfiket. Han betraktade den andres bortvända ansikte. En lätt rodnad började synas på dennes kinder. "Äh, kom igen nu. Jag har ju berättat för dig om sånt som jag inte ens har sagt till Ron och Hermione. Så farligt kan det ju inte vara."

"Weasleys.", mumlade den ljushårige tyst. Rodnanden tycktes djupna. "Jag såg familjen Weasley på perrongen när vi skulle till Hogwarts första året. De där tvillingarna skämtade med sin mamma! Jag hade aldrig sett något liknande. Hon gav dem inte ens en örfil för det. I våra kretsar ska man respektera den äldre generationen. Det är en oskriven lag. Jag tror inte att jag någonsin har varit avundsjuk på någon tidigare. De såg ut att ha det så bra, trots att de är fattiga. Det gick emot allt som jag har lärt mig, att pengar och status är allt."

"Var du avundsjuk på Ron?!", frågade Harry misstroget. "Du har ju avskytt honom ända sen du klampade in i vår kupé. Så det var därför… Och Ron som alltid har avundats allt du har…"

"Börjar mina handlingar bli förståeliga för dig nu?" Draco höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Jo.", skrattade den andre. "Och vet du, det gör bara att du är trevligare att umgås med när man förstår att du inte har ställt till bråk utan orsak. Du blir mänskligare."

"Säg inte att du till slut har börjat gilla mig?", retades den ljushårige och stelnade till när Harry plötsligt gav honom en snabb kram och rufsade honom i håret.

"Du menar att du inte vill ha stämpeln 'Rikt och bortskämt djävulskt odjur" borttvättad?"

"Det skulle förstöra min image.", flinade Draco. "Men nu tycker jag att vi går och lägger oss på riktigt. Jag ska visa dig till dina rum."

Harry flämtade till när han såg sviten som han skulle bo i. Morgonljuset strålade in genom de höga fönstren i det lilla vardagsrummet som var möblerat som i en salong. Till vänster fanns en dörr som ledde till ett stort sovrum med en bred säng och till höger fanns en dörr till ett lyxigt badrum. Han undrade hur Draco bodde om familjens gäster fick sova så här. Med ett leende drog den sistnämnde sig tillbaka och lät sin gäst utforska sviten i lugn och ro.

---

**A/N: Kommentarer är det bränsle som driver upploadingen av kapitel. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Nu är kapitel 15 uppe. Jag måste varna er om att det inte kommer särskilt många kapitel till. Jag har bara 5-6 kvar och har inte kommit igång med att skriva vidare på den, så jag är rädd att den kommer att lämnas oavslutad. Bland de nämnda finns dock några helt opublicerade kapitel, så ni kommer att vara de enda som någonsin har sett dem utom jag. Det är ju alltid något. ^^ Tusen tack till er som har kommenterat. Det är för er jag har skrivit historien. Det känns så bra att få något tillbaka för alla de timmar jag har spenderat på att forma och skriva den. Men nu ska jag sluta pladdra och låta er läsa vidare. :)**

**----**

Tystnaden härskade i det lilla rummet på fjärde våningen på S:t Mungos sjukhus. En skock lysande kristallbubblor spred sitt sken över det sparsamma möblemanget. Där fanns bara en säng som stod bredvid en liten byrå och vid den motsatta väggen stod ett slitet skåp. Rummets invånare andetag var nästan omärkliga. Hon låg stilla med armarna prydligt lagda längs hennes sidor. Det honungsfärgade håret låg utspritt på kudden och hon var mycket blek. Det enda som rörde sig var ögonen under sina lock, som om hon drömde något otäckt.

~ flashback ~

I sina drömmar hörde hon Narcissas kalla skratt när hon torterade henne. Synen av den andra kvinnan stående över henne hade förföljt henne ända sedan den morgon det hände. Triumfen i den andras ögon över att hon hade en son att visa upp för sina svärföräldrar, den enda plikt en hustru hade i ett arrangerat äktenskap. Vissheten om att framtiden var tryggad för henne. Ja, Narcissa hade verkligen tagit hem jackpoten. Med varje omgång av Crucio mot sin försvarslösa ärkefiende visade hon det, samtidigt som hon detaljerat pratade om sin ljusnande framtid med Lucius och deras son. Hon använde sin fantasi för att komma på andra förbannelser som skulle skada utan att döda. När hon var klar visste hon att Ashford hade knäckts en gång för alla. Efter att ha sett till att kusten var klar flyttade hon den andra ner till Malfoy Manors ohyggliga fängelsehålor innan hon begav sig iväg för att prata med sin kusin Sirius.

Än idag kunde Jasmine känna smärtorna efter misshandeln. Hur hon knappt hade orkat svänga sig på sidan innan hon spydde rakt ut över det hårda och fuktiga stengolvet. Det hade känt som om brännande spett hade genomborrat henne när hon hostade. Efter att hon var klar hade hon bara legat där och stirrat upp i det grovhuggna taket, kanske i timmar. Trots att magen hade vrålat av hunger hade hon inte kunnat känna något. Hon kände knappt kylan som trängde in i hennes rygg. Hon var som ett tomt skal. Allt hon hade drömt om hade tagits ifrån henne. Det fanns inget kvar. Lucius var borta, hennes son var borta, hennes familj hade flyttat till Australien för att undvika kriget. Inte ens hennes kära vän Vincent fanns kvar. Hon ville gråta, men kunde inte. Ingen skulle komma och rädda henne, för ingen visste var hon fanns. Hon slöt ögonen.

Sirius skyndade ut från den lilla puben där han nyss hade träffat sin kusin. Hur hade hon kunnat tro att han skulle vilja komma över till den mörka sidan? Han skakade irriterat på huvudet i misstro. Nåja, det var inte det som var det viktiga. Hon hade i förtroende berättat för honom var Jazz fanns. Han ökade på stegen och såg sig över axeln för att kontrollera att han inte var förföljd innan han vek in i en gränd. Han stod där några sekunder medan några fotgängare passerade och han varskodde högkvarteret under tiden. Sedan transfererade han sig till en skogsdunge nära Malfoy Manor. Han hade några trevliga minnen från kusinens bröllop som involverade några buskar nära där han stod och en mycket fager dam som han tyvärr inte mindes namnet på. Försiktigt smög han fram till skogsbrynet och kikade ut mot det vackra slottet. Han muttrade något fult över att de omgärdande trädgårdarna var så stora. Hukande skyndade han till häcken och sicksackade sig sedan till den plats där den dolda ingången till fängelsehålorna fanns. Efter att ha försäkrat sig om att ingen såg slank han in och följde några oupplysta trappor och gångar tills han kom fram till cellerna. Han stannade och drog efter andan. Ingen kunde överleva många dagar i den här drypande fukten och kylan. Hans andedräkt kom ut ur näsan i form av små rökmoln. Kikande in i varje gallerförsedd dörr fortsatte han. När han till slut såg något ljusblått började han desperat skaka i den låsta dörren. Efter vad han kunde se så kunde hon redan vara död eller bortom räddning. Han prövade med de vanligaste öppningsformlerna och förvånades när dörren då gled upp, men ryckte på axlarna. Hon var väl ändå obeväpnad. Han störtade fram till henne och förskräcktes över hennes uppenbara skador. Hennes maginnehåll hade blandats med minst hälften blod. Han blev oerhört lättad när han såg små rökmoln stiga upp ur näsan. Försiktigt för att inte nudda i spyorna lyfte han upp henne och nu struntade han fullkomligt i om någon lade märke till honom. Han transfererade sig därifrån till Ordens dåvarande högkvarter. Madam Pomfrey och Dumbledore skyndade sig för att ta hand om henne.

~ slut på flashback ~

Hon stönade till och den ena mardrömmen flöt över i den andra, som handlade om vad som hade utspelat sig i Dödsätarnästet. Blixtarna av förbannelserna flimrade förbi på hennes näthinna och hon fann sig än en gång springande mot dörren tillsammans med Lucius. Hon såg sig hela tiden omkring. Var fanns Draco? Var fanns Harry? Hade de lämnat kvar dem? Med en flämtning slog hon upp ögonen och såg sig vilt omkring. Hon hade inte en aning om var hon befann sig. Hon försökte resa sig, men grimaserade av smärta och sjönk ner mot kudden igen. I stället sökte hon efter något som kunde tillkalla vem som helst. Hon räknade snabbt ut att hon måste befinna sig på S:t Mungos avdelning för förhäxningar. Därför måste det finnas något sätt att påkalla personalens uppmärksamhet. När hon till slut fann en knapp på bordet sträckte hon sig och slog på den flera gånger. Steg hördes genast i korridoren och sedan slogs dörren upp. En ung botare med ett glatt leende gick till hennes sida. Hon hann inte ens hälsa innan Jasmine överöste henne med frågor.

"Jo, alla mår bra, så var inte orolig. Spara dina krafter till att bli frisk i stället. Mitt namn är Rose Brown. Det finns hälsningar till dig på byrån bredvid. Om det är något du vill ha, så är det bara att säga till."

Botaren började sedan undersöka henne och nickade nöjt för sig själv. Jasmine försjönk i sina tankar och märkte inte när den andra gick därifrån.

~ flashback ~

Hon satt vid bardisken på en pub i ett ökänt trollkarlsområde. Den stinkande röken från piporna och det nästan öronbedövande sorlet bekom henne inte. Det gjorde inte heller ropen och de råa skratten från skumma typer vid de runda smutsiga borden heller. I stället stirrade hennes ögon oseende på den guldgula vätskan i glaset framför henne. Eldwhiskey. Det bästa sättet att dränka sina bekymmer på. Synd bara att alla hennes verkade ha rånat närmsta lager med flytvästar. Hon slöt ögonen. Det här var den värsta dagen i hennes liv, precis som de föregående dagarna. Efter att ha hängt ihop sedan första klass hade hon och Lucius i grälets hetta brutit upp för några dagar sedan. Hans fråga ringde fortfarande i hennes öron. Den överröstade till och med allt ljud i rummet. "Vem ska stötta mig i mina beslut om inte min hustru?" Hon öppnade ögonen och kramade glaset hårt. Varför förstod han inte att det inte var det som det handlade om? Vad hon försökte göra var att hindra honom från att kasta bort sitt liv. Förstod han inte vad den där Lord Voldemort sysslade med? En djup suck som darrade av återhållna tårar undslapp henne. Plötsligt föll en skugga över henne.

"Nej, men är det inte Ashford som är i farten? Hur är läget?"

Hon såg upp och mötte Sirius Blacks vackra ögon.

"Hej på dig, du. Jo tack, det har varit bättre."

Han lutade sig med ryggen mot bardisken och granskade henne. Det såg verkligen ut som om hon hade haft en dålig dag eller två. Hennes ansikte var härjat och hon såg ut som om hon inte hade sovit på flera dygn. Hon hade mörka ringar under ögonen och hennes kropp var hopsjunken.

"Vill du hänga med till ett bord och snacka lite?", frågade han nonchalant, men blicken uttryckte vänlig oro. Det var länge sedan han hade kommit över sin förälskelse i henne, men han var ändå intresserad av vad som hade hänt henne.

"Visst." Hon ryckte på axlarna och följde efter honom till ett avsides hörn.

"Så, vad har hänt?", undrade han.

"Lucius och jag har brutit upp.", sade hon lågmält och hennes blick var stadigt fäst vid whiskeyglaset för att inte avslöja smärtan inom henne.

"Varför då? Ni verkade ju vara ett så stabilt par. Ta inte illa upp.", skyndade han sig att säga. "Jag menar inte att snoka. Tänkte bara om du behöver någon att prata med."

"Av personliga orsaker, men slut är det hur som helst.", suckade hon.

"Då kan du nog behöva någon som muntrar upp dig.", sade Sirius med busig blick. "Jag känner till ett mugglardisco några kvarter bort där du kan dansa bort sorgen."

"Varför inte?" Hon log okynnigt för första gången, men han såg hennes jagade blick. Den här kvällen skulle bli röjig som få om hon skulle hinna tömma all aggressivitet och besvikna ilska som hon hade i sig, men han själv var van med att festa hårt. Han kunde gissa sig till vad som låg bakom uppbrottet. Vid det här laget hade de flesta renblodiga familjerna ställt sig vid Lord Voldemorts sida och om något skulle hjälpa Ashford just nu, så var det att revoltera genom att rocka loss på ett mugglarställe.

Utan att fundera desto mer, transfererade de sig till respektive lägenheter och bytte till mugglarkläder innan de träffades utanför discot. Precis som han hade förutspått blev natten både hård och lång. Han älskade varje sekund av den. Även han hade mycket besvikelse och ilska att dansa loss för tillfället och när de båda sjönk ner på Jasmines säng den kvällen var de utmattade och kände sig mycket bättre.

~ slut på flashback ~

Hon log när hon tänkte på natten då hon hade träffat Sirius på baren. De hade aldrig blivit kära i varandra, men på något sätt hade de lyckats hela varandra när de var tillsammans och hade förblivit nära vänner genom åren. Under den tid han hade varit på rymmen från rättvisan hade han till och med lyckats leta upp henne och det hade känts som om ingen tid hade gått sedan de träffades sist.

Botaren kom tillbaka med hennes journal i handen.

"Det står här att du är skepnadsskiftare, så jag tror att vi behöver kontrollera om förmågan har påverkats av din skada. Den borde inte ha gjort det, eftersom du inte är mer människa än något annat, men det är bäst att se efter i alla fall."

Jasmine blundade och förvandlade sig till ett djur. Det skar i henne av smärta när inälvorna bytte form, men hon försökte ignorera det. Hon såg att botaren skrev någonting, så hon bytte skepnad till människa igen för att det kändes bekvämast för tillfället. Botaren Brown gav henne något att dricka och en liten stund senare sov hon djupt.

---

Den guldgula solen lät sina kvällsstrålar falla in genom det gallerförsedda fönstret. Alla visste att de tjocka järnstängerna bara var där för syns skull. Det fruktade trollkarlsfängelset Azkaban hade många betydligt bättre sätt att skydda omvärlden från de dömda som satt på insidan av de grovhuggna murarna. På stenväggarna inuti den här cellen fanns torkade roströda stänk som vittnade om att invånaren hade låtit sin aggression över skedda händelser få utlopp.

"Malfoy! Du har fått en uggla!" Ropet nådde hans öron redan innan dörren skramlande for upp och en storvuxen vakt kom inklampande och överlämnade pergamentet. Utan att säga något mera vände han om och gick ut igen innan han än en gång låste. Några sekunder senare dog hans steg bort.

Lucius hade fått en betydligt bekvämare cell den här gången än sist då han var en fånge i Azkaban. Här fanns förutom britsen även en stol och ett bord och det var på en våning högre upp, så stenväggarna var i alla fall torra även om de var nästan lika kalla som där nere. På bordet låg en almanacka där många dagar hade kryssats för och siffror som räknade ner till den dag han skulle bli frigiven. Han satt och gungade på den grovhuggna trästolen medan han läste pergamentet som han nyss hade fått. Det var från Draco.

'_God dag Far._

_Jag ville skriva och berätta att jag har fått ett meddelande från S:t Mungos om att Mina har vaknat upp hur koman. De säger att hon har en lång tid framför sig innan hon är frisk igen, men faran är i alla fall över.'_

Lucius pustade ut inom sig. Han hade inte ens märkt att han hade spänt sig när han läste 'meddelande från S:t Mungos'. Tack och lov att hon äntligen hade vaknat. Det kändes som om en stor tyngd hade lyfts från hans axlar.

'_Harry har hälsat på några dagar. Vi kommer bra överens numera och har haft riktigt trevligt tillsammans. Vi har fortfarande våra meningsskiljaktigheter, men det är faktiskt intressant att diskutera dem. Det har även blivit en hel del spelande på vår quidditch-plan.'_

Han log lite snett. Tänk att Draco, som hade avskytt Harry från första stund hade blivit vän med honom till sist och till och med bjudit hem honom. Det var en intressant vändning. Nåja, Potter hade ju trots allt dragit ut hans son från Dödsätarnästet, så han antog att pojken inte kunde vara så illa i alla fall även om han själv inte gillade honom.

'_Nobby och de andra husalferna har tagit väl hand om allt, inklusive trädgårdarna och hushållet. Dina anställda har visat mig hur det står till med affärerna. Jag har bifogat diagram och liknande som jag tror att du kan vara intresserad av._

_Med vänliga hälsningar, din son Draco.'_

En våg av stolthet fyllde honom. Hans son hade verkligen växt upp till en ansvarstagande ung man och han skulle med fullt förtroende kunna överlämna slottet och företagen till honom och hans framtida familj när det blev dags att dra sig tillbaka. När han blundade såg han sig själv och Jasmine långt framåt i tiden stå tillsammans med Draco, en ansiktslös kvinna och en liten pojke som skulle bli nästa leds arvinge.

----

Harry satt tillsammans med Ron i trädgården utanför Kråkboet och vilade efter att ha spelat quidditch. Den sistnämnde tuggade förstrött på ett blad av växten harsyra. Han hade tidigare klagat högljutt över att Harry hade blivit ännu bättre än tidigare, vilket hade en hel del att göra med träningen på Malfoy Manors stora quidditchplan. Syrsorna spelade i gräset och solen sken från en molnfri himmel. Det var en varm dag med svalkande vindpustar. Längre bort gick Hermione och Ginny tillsammans med Mrs Weasley och plockade salladsblad till middagen. Deras prat och skratt hördes otydligt.

"Jag skulle kunna sitta och döstirra på Hermiones bak tills mina ögon trillar ur skallen på mig.", sade Ron medan han följde sin flickvän med blicken. "Skulle inte du kunna det också?"

Den mörkhårige kände sig plötsligt besvärad.

"Näe, jag har aldrig tänkt på henne så.", svarade han och flackade lite med sin smaragdfärgade blick.

"Äh, kom igen nu, Harry. Under alla år vi har hängt tillsammans alla tre måste du ju ha sett vilken kropp hon har. Har du aldrig fantiserat om att få lägga händerna på den?" Ron vände sig mot den andre och granskade honom.

Harry såg bort mot sin väninna och betraktade henne en stund. Just nu stod hon och diskuterade något med Mrs Weasley. Hon strök en lock av sitt ostyriga hår bakom örat och log mot den äldre kvinnan. Visst var hon söt och så där, men han kände ingen dragning alls. Hon var en vän, inget annat.

"Aldrig. Hon är ju din flickvän, Ron. Skulle det inte kännas otrevligt att veta att din bästa vän dreglar efter henne?", retades han, men en klump hade börjat växa inom honom. Han vände blicken mot Ginny, som var en av skolans mest eftertraktade tjejer. Hon hade blivit riktigt snygg med åren, men han kunde ändå inte säga att han tyckte att hon var attraktiv. Inte för honom. Ron tycktes inte märka omslaget i sin kamrats humör.

"Nej, det förstås.", flinade han under sin röda lugg. "Tack för den påminnelsen, kompis. Jag skulle inte vilja behöva konkurrera med Pojken-som-överlevde-och-som-spöar-alla-i-quidditch. Ska vi gå in och spela knallkort med Fred och George?"

"Gå du bara. Jag tror att jag sitter ute i solskenet en stund till.", sade Harry med ett leende som inte nådde upp till ögonen.

"Visst, vi ses senare!", sade Ron obekymrat och lämnade honom. "Glöm inte att vi äter snart, bara."

Den mörkhårige suckade och lade sig ner för att se upp mot den klarblå himlen. Varför kände han inte något speciellt för någon av tjejerna? När han kom att tänka på det, hade han varit intresserad av Cho bara för att hon var vacker och att alla andra hade drömtjejer. Hade han varit attraherad av någon alls egentligen? Att alla andra verkade kolla in brudar fick honom att känna sig som om det var något fel på honom. Han försökte skjuta bort obehaget med en axelryckning. Så småningom skulle han väl hitta någon som fick hans hjärta att klappa fortare. Det var bara en fråga om tid, intalade han sig.

**---**

**A/N: Kommentarer uppskattas ju alltid. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Här kommer sextonde kapitlet av ODLFVV.... Det är för övrigt en sammanslagning av det som tidigare var kapitel 29 och 30, ifall ni är intresserade av att veta. Tusen tack för era kommentarer! Det är så roligt att höra att historien som uppstod efter att jag hade läst Fenixorden inte var meningslöst dravel spunnet i min fantasi. Egentligen var handlingen inte så här alls från början. När Sirius dog i Fenixorden (jag hoppas att jag inte spoilar någon nu, men det är inte troligt) var jag upprörd och Jasmine formades för att hämnas hans död. Lucius hade faktiskt inte alls någon del av berättelsen, åtminstone så långt som jag nu hade tänkt ut den. Om jag inte minns fel hade jag nån idé om att Jasmine skulle gå till Voldieboy och erbjuda sina tjänster som skepnadsskiftare i utbyte mot att han skulle få tillbaka Sirius från den andra sidan draperiet/skynket eller vad det nu heter i de svenska böckerna. The veil. En inte särskilt genomtänkt historia. Men så uppstod ljuv musik mellan Jasmine och Lucius och därför blev resultatet detta. (Det kan möjligtvis vara så att jag efter att ha sett Hemligheternas kammare började tycka att Lucius är en Riktigt Häftig och Cool Snubbe xD.) Men nu ska jag sluta babbla och låta er fortsätta läsa. Än en gång: tusen tack!**

**Disclaimer: Ja, jag är Jo och strålande bevis på det är att jag skriver på ett språk som jag inte kan, har med karaktärer som inte är med i böckerna och att jag tycker att Lucius är en Riktigt Häftig och Cool Snubbe. Tror ni mig? Nej, tänkte väl det.**

Den blodröda Hogwartsexpressen puffade ut rök och ljudet av dess vissla skar igenom luften, genomträngande nog att för ett ögonblick avbryta även de blivande elevernas tårfyllda farväl. Det var tack och lov en mulen dag, vilket var en lisa efter de senaste dagarnas värmebölja. Harry och hans vänner kämpade sig tappert genom folkmassan mot den närmaste av vagnarna. De hade en märklig blandning av glädje och nervositet att börja det sjunde året. Det skulle vara en vemodig dag då de såg den här perrongen för nästa och samtidigt sista gången som elever. Följande gång de mötte den skulle de själva vara föräldrar till förstaårselever, vilket var en svindlande tanke. De av dem som överlevde kriget, vill säga. När de såg sig omkring insåg de att ytterst få Slytherin-elever hade återvänt för det här skolåret. Budskapet var tydligt. Lord Voldemort hade kallat på alla som var honom trogna, även unga pojkar och flickor. Kanske var han desperat, kanske ville han själv välja vilka kunskaper de behövde ha för att bli tillfredsställande Dödsätare. Endast Merlin visste var de befann sig nu. Dock tycktes alla andra elevhem vara något så när intakta så vitt de kunde se i myllret. Det betydde något i alla fall.

"Harry! Harry!", ropade en pojkröst över det höga sorlet. Colin Creevey banade väg mot dem och de stannade för att vänta på honom. Som vanligt hade han sin kamera hängande på magen. Han måste stanna och hämta andan några sekunder innan han flämtande tog en bild och började spruta ut frågor.

"Hur är det att vara i medelpunkten av kriget? Har du råkat ut för några skador ännu? Tror du att trollkarlsvärlden kommer att vinna mot Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn? Gör allmänheten tillräckligt för att skydda sig och hjälpa de krigande? Tycker du att allt för många har förenat sig med den mörka sidan? Har du märkt att det är väldigt lite elever från Slytherin på perrongen idag?"

"Jag…", började Harry, men avbröt sig. Hjärtat hoppade över ett slag av glädje när han såg en ljusblond kalufs skymta längre fram. Han ursäktade sig snabbt och skyndade sig iväg för att hinna ikapp Draco. Utan att bry sig om de sneda blickar han fick när han trampade folk på tårna, plöjde han sig igenom trängseln. I samma stund som Draco lade handen på ledstången till tåget nådde han fram till honom.

"Draco! Hej!", flämtade han fram.

"Potter. Ska du skämma ut mig med ditt sällskap mitt bland folk?", frågade den andre medan han såg sig omkring på de andra människorna på perrongen, men hans tunna läppar var böjda i ett retsamt leende. "Följ med mig in innan någon märker oss." Han nickade mot vagnen och klev på före Harry. Nyfikna blickar från folkmassan följde dem. Det var inte många som inte kände till Draco och det faktum att Harry Potter umgicks med honom var både intressanta och oroande nyheter. Lucius Malfoy var en känd man och långt ifrån friad från anklagelser i allmänhetens ögon. Uttrycket att en zebras ränder aldrig går ur skulle florera i hushållen den närmaste tiden. Spekulationerna skulle innefatta allt från spioneri till kidnappning, vilket Dumbledore naturligtvis skulle motbevisa. Folk skulle förstås fortsätta prata, om än mer osäkra och sedan skulle saken falla i glömska. De två pojkarna brydde sig självklart inte ett dugg om detta.

När de hade hittat en tom kupé stuvade de upp sina koffertar på hyllan och slängde sig sedan ner på var sitt säte. Draco strök bort pannluggen från ögonen.

"Borde du inte egentligen vara med de andra prefekterna?", undrade Harry. Tanken hade nyss slagit honom.

"Nej, jag sade upp prefektskapet i somras.", svarade den ljushårige och såg ut genom fönstret. "Mobbning av förstaårselever blir rätt tråkigt i längden." Han försökte dölja sitt belåtna leende när han såg den andres irriterade ansiktsuttryck över hans nonchalans. Den svarthårige skakade på huvudet, men böt sedan samtalsämne och de pratade om ditt och datt. Senare kom Ron och Hermione in i kupén efter sin prefektrunda. De verkade besvärade över sin forne fiendes närvaro då de satte sig ner bredvid Harry, men började sedan diskutera årets ämnen, vilket sedan styrdes över till quidditch av pojkarna.

"Jag hoppas att Chudley Cannons vinner i år.", sade Draco och lutade sig nonchalant mot ryggstödet medan han strök pannluggen ur ögonen och såg trotsigt mot den rödhårige för att varna honom för att våga opponera sig, men Ron tittade förvånat på honom.

"Det gör jag också! Vad tror du om deras taktik i år?"

Plötsligt var de mitt uppe i en entusiastisk diskussion om sitt favoritlag, alla motsättningar och fiendskap glömda. Harry och Hermione log mot varandra innan den förstnämnde kastade sig in i samtalet. Ron hade precis knycklat ihop pappren från det godis de hade köpt från vagnen och nu använde han de små bollarna som spelare och visade hur han tyckte att de borde göra. Draco följde rörelserna med blicken och flyttade en eller annan papperstuss när han fann andra lösningar. Harry tittade på den blonde allt oftare. Han hade inte ännu vant sig vid att se det bleka ansiktet utan den arroganta minen som hade varit som limmad på det förut. Det var medan han betraktade de silverskimrande ögonen som det plötsligt kändes som om en dunkare kom och krockade med hans mage. Han tyckte att Draco var vacker. Inte bara söt och trevlig som Ginny eller Hermione, utan attraktiv. Paniken spred sig inom honom och han kände hur en svettdroppe sakta rann ner från hans panna. Kupén tycktes med en gång ha förlorat allt syre och han önskade bort alla de andra som när som helst kunde kasta en blick på honom och se att något var fel.

Med en kraftansträngning samlade han sig och försökte se ut som vanligt. Vad nu det var. Han insåg plötsligt att han aldrig hade tänkt på hur hans ansikte var då han var avslappnad, så han gjorde vad han kunde för att helt enkelt se uttryckslös ut medan han gick till toaletten så fort som möjligt. Så fort han hade låst om sig, lutade han sig mot dörren och sjönk ner på golvet. Med en suck slöt han ögonen. Vad var det som hade flugit i honom så plötsligt? Draco var en kille. Han själv hade väl aldrig varit intresserad av killar. Eller hade han? Han hade aldrig känt ett jota för Ron. Ron var… Ron, helt enkelt. Hans bästa vän. En trevlig person. Som Hermione, Dean och Seamus. De var inget annat än vänner. Så var det bara. Men en liten röst viskade i honom att ingen var attraherad av varenda person i deras omgivning, varken heterosexuella eller andra. Så vad gjorde att han kände en ilning när han såg Draco? Vad gjorde honom annorlunda än de andra människorna omkring honom själv? Visst såg den ljushårige bra ut, men han hade ju inte haft några känslor för honom tidigare. Eller? Han suckade och reste sig. Med släpande steg gick han fram till kranen för att blaska av sitt ansikte. Med vatten droppande ur de våta hårtestarna i pannan kände han sig bättre. Tågets rytmiska dunkande lugnade ner honom ytterligare. Det här var inget som kunde redas ut på en gång, så han bestämde sig för att stänga av sina förvirrande känslor resten av resan, helst för längre än så. Draco fick inte märka något, inte veta. Efter att ha dragit ett djupt andetag in i lungorna lämnade han sin avskilda plats för att återförena sig med sina vänner, av vilken en av dem inte hade en aning om hur han påverkade Harry känslomässigt.

När han kom tillbaka till kupén satt Draco och Ron och blängde surt på varandra. Uppenbarligen hade ingen av dem lagt märke till hans tillfälliga frånvaro. Ginny hade kommit och satt sig vid fönstret. Nu lutade hon sig mot fönstret och verkade långt borta i sina tankar.

"En blind höna skulle kunna se att det här är den perfekta taktiken för att ta pokalen i år", sade den ljushårige irriterat och slog ut handen mot bordet där de små pappersbollarna fortfarande fanns. Ron fnös.

"Du yrar som en jäst deg, Malfoy. Om man flyttar den ena slagmannen hit…" Han satte igång med en lång monolog som endast avbröts av Dracos muttranden ibland. Harry slog sig ner bredvid Hermione som uppgivet ryckte på axlarna och sedan fortsatte läsa en bok. Plötsligt slogs dörren upp.

"Draco, jag har letat efter dig överallt! Åh." Pansy Parkinson stod orörlig när hon såg vilka som han delade kupé med. "Så långt har det alltså gått." Hon rynkade på näsan, vilket fick henne att mer än någonsin likna en mops.

"Vad ville du?", frågade han lugnt och lutade sig obekymrat tillbaka mot sätet. Situationen gjorde honom mer obekväm inombords än han låtsades om.

"Jag ville prata med dig, förstås.", svarade hon. Hon verkade ha hämtat sig och satte sig ner på sätet mitt emot, men så långt ifrån de andra som det var möjligt. "Jag hörde vad som hade hänt. Jag tänkte bara säga att vi inte heller stöder honom." Hon lade huvudet på sned och såg plötsligt osäker ut när hon insåg att alla närvarande hade hört vad hon sade.

"Det var roligt att höra.", sade Draco och gav henne det vänligaste leende hon någonsin hade fått av honom. Hon rodnade lite.

"Följer du med mig en sväng genom tågvagnarna?"

"Visst.", svarade han och reste sig. När de lämnade vagnen lade hon en arm runt hans midja. Harry kände ett litet styng, som han genast ignorerade.

"And the Ice King has left the building…", sade Ginny med ett snett leende.

"The Ice King?", upprepade Ron frågande och såg på sin syster.

"Ja han kallas iskungen av skolans tjejer för att han är så svårflörtad.", svarade Ginny med en axelryckning. "Vissa är så stötta att de spekulerar i om han är gay."

"Malfoy? Gay?", flinade Ron nöjt. "Hörde du det, Harry? Undrar vad pappa Lucius skulle säga om han skulle vara det. Inga arvingar som kan föra familjenamnet vidare. För att inte tala om skammen!" Vid dessa ord bröt han ihop i skratt.

Jo, Harry hade hört vartenda ord Ginny hade sagt och hans hjärta hade tagit ett skutt vid ordet 'gay'. Han svalde och log ett falskt leende medan han började må smått illa av det som Ron hade sagt senare. Skam. Så det var det som det skulle innebära att vara öppet homosexuell i trollkarlsvärlden. Han försökte påminna sig själv om att det var långt ifrån säkert att han var det. Kanske var han bara bi eller helt enkelt inbillade sig känslorna han hade för Draco.

"Ron!", fräste Hermione förmanande. "Det är ingen skam att vara homosexuell. Det är inget som man kan styra över!"

"Men det är ju sant, Hermione! I renblodiga familjer är det oförlåtligt att vara bög. Visst, visst, de tänker fel och allt det där. Men det är ett faktum.", försvarade Ron sig mot sin flickvän med.

"Hur som helst är det bara nobbade tjejers snack.", avbröt Ginny för att slippa en lång och hetsig diskussion. "Det är som med Harry här. Han har inte heller fallit för någon än. Men det sägs ju att det är de som faller hårdast sen.", tillade hon med en blinkning. Harry fick plötsligt en intensiv känsla av att han ville sjunka genom jorden när alla paren ögon riktades mot honom. Som tur var bromsade tåget in i just detta ögonblick och alla fick med ens bråttom att byta om till skolklädnaderna.

--

Ljudet av när hundratals elever satte sig vid elevhemsborden gav Harry en stark känsla av att komma hem. Han blundade och tog ett djupt andetag för att riktigt insupa välkomstfestens alltid lika mysiga stämning. När han öppnade ögonen mötte han Dracos silvergrå. Den sistnämnde höjde roat ett ögonbryn över Harrys reaktion, men log. Pansy satt bredvid den ljushårige och pladdrade om ditt och datt. Det låga antalet Slytherin-elever som satt vid sitt bord visade att han inte hade misstagit sig på perrongen, något som fick Harrys humör att sjunka lite. Det betydde att Voldemort hade lyckats värva många nya anhängare, med andra ord fler att kämpa mot. För att få något annat att tänka på vände han sig till Ginny och började spekulera i vem som skulle bli nästa professor i Försvar mot svartkonster. Efter en liten stund började sorteringen och därefter reste sig professor Dumbledore för att hålla sitt sedvanliga välkomsttal.

"Jag hälsar er förstaårselever välkomna till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom och er äldre elever välkomna tillbaka. Jasmine Ashford kommer av diverse orsaker inte att komma tillbaka det här året så vi har en ny lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster, vars lektioner för övrigt kommer att utökas i dessa osäkra tider. De kommer att hållas av en av ministeriets aurorer, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Övervakningen har skärpts, som ni säkert förstår och därför kommer aurorer att patrullera korridorerna nattetid. Vi kommer att förhindra krigets inblandning så mycket som möjligt. Extra kurser för första hjälp har satts in för de som är intresserade. Madam Pomfrey kommer naturligtvis att hålla dem." Den äldre damen log mot de församlade. "Men nu till det viktigaste. Festmåltiden naturligtvis. Varsågoda och ta för er!"

Vid dessa ord satte sig den gamle rektorn ner och ljudet av klirrande bestick och allmänt prat höjde ljudnivån med åtskilliga decibel. Harry fyllde sin tallrik till bredden av den utsökta maten och Ron försökte diskutera svagheterna i Dracos quidditchtaktik när det gällde Chudley Cannons trots att han hade munnen full. I stället använde han händerna för att förklara hur han tyckte att det skulle vara. Påminnelsen om tågresan fick det att ila till i Harrys mage och han såg igen på Draco som för tillfället var vänd mot Pansy. Han försökte skaka bort sin svartsjuka genom att följa den ljushåriges graciösa rörelser när han använde gaffel och kniv. Det syntes verkligen att han hörde till de högsta familjerna i landet. Han lyckades till och med få det att se elegant ut när han pratade och åt på samma gång, till skillnad från den som satt bredvid Harry. Han återgick till att försöka tyda vad Ron högljutt pladdrade om med Dean och Seamus. Tydligen var de bättre på att förstå vad den rödhårige sade, för de nickade intresserat och svarade. Flickorna tycktes dock vara mycket uttråkade av det oändliga quidditchpratet för rätt som det var så avbröt Hermione dem.

"Jag ska definitivt anmäla mig till madam Pomfreys lektioner, även om vi lärde oss en del redan under sommaren.", sade hon bestämt. "Alla borde göra det."

"Jag ska göra det i alla fall.", sade Ginny med en suck. "Även om jag tycker att jag har alldeles tillräckligt med lektioner från förut."

"Inte jag.", muttrade Ron. "Jag orkar ju knappt med det som står på mitt schema från förut. Dessutom föredrar jag att själv bli ompysslad.", tillade han med en blinkning mot sin flickvän som fick henne att rodna lite.

"Du orkar inte med dina läxor för att du är för lat och bara sysslar med annat som quidditch och trollkarlsschack.", fräste hon för att dölja sin förlägenhet och med de orden var kärlekskäbblet i full gång. Harry flinade åt Ginny och skakade på huvudet. Allt var tillbaka i sina gamla invanda spår och han njöt av det till fullo.

Tre portioner plus två omgångar efterrätter var han mätt och belåten och redo att krypa till kojs, precis som de flesta andra i salen. Välkomstmåltiden hade varit storslagen som alltid och det kändes som om han hade kunnat rulla ända bort till sängen om det inte hade varit en stor uppförsbacke i form av trappor. Samtalsämnena tycktes för tillfället ha tagit slut, för ljudnivån hade sjunkit sakta men säkert den senaste kvarten. Professor Dumbledore reste sig upp än en gång och började rabbla upp diverse förmaningar som hade med Filchs muttranden och den förbjudna skogen att göra. Till slut hade han bara några ord kvar att säga.

"Nu tycker jag att vi sjunger skolsången innan vi går och lägger oss. Alla väljer sin favoritmelodi."

När det långa gyllene bandet kom ut ur hans trollstav kändes det som om Harry var tillbaka i början av sitt första år och han skrattade för sig själv när han mindes hur tvillingarna hade sjungit en långsam begravningsmarsch. Han stämde glatt in i kakofonin, som mer lät som ett hönshus än en kör och det var med lätt hjärta han gick mot dörren. Där stötte han bokstavligen ihop med Draco så hårt i trängseln att han höll på att tappa balansen. Den andre tog tag i hans arm och drog honom intill sig när de kämpade sig ut. När de hade kommit ifrån tumultet stannade han.

"Är du okej?", frågade han.

Harry nickade. "Jag kommer aldrig ihåg att vänta tills värsta rusningen har lagt sig.", muttrade han. "Tack, förresten."

Först nu märkte Draco att han fortfarande höll i den andres arm. Han släppte den långsamt och log. "Inga problem. God natt!" Sedan försvann han ner mot fängelsehålorna. Harry såg efter honom. Han hade nu kommit fram till vad han skulle göra. Bara vänta och se vad som hände, för han hade insett att han inte skulle kunna förtränga sina känslor. Inte efter att i några korta sekunder ha upplevt hur det kändes att ha honom nära sig. Lättad över att ha tagit ett beslut började han gå mot gryffindortornet efter en sista blick mot det håll dit den andre hade gått. Ginny hade ju sagt att det fanns en chans att Draco skulle vara gay, hade hon inte?

Draco och Pansy följdes åt mot Slytherins uppehållsrum. När de gick i de mörka korridorerna stack hon in armen under hans och lutade huvudet mot hans axel ett ögonblick. Han log lite snett, men sade ingenting. Hon hade gjort sig förtjänt av hans respekt då hon sökt upp honom på tåget efter allt som hade hänt den senaste tiden.

"Du, Draco…", sade hon dröjande. "Jag har hört rykten… Eller rättare sagt, jag har läst dem i Häxornas Värld och The Daily Prophet. Jag undrade bara… Är de sanna?"

"Det beror på vad du har läst.", sade han lugnt. Han hade själv sett en del av artiklarna som faktiskt till viss del var sanna, något som skulle ha varit en nyhetssensation i sig. Speciellt när det gällde The Daily Prophet, tänkte han ironiskt.

"Tja… Det stod att det fanns en del oklarheter kring din födsel. Att du kanske är en… oäkting." Pansy var uppenbart besvärad. Draco log. Det var bara hon som kunde linda in en sådan soppa som den här i så diskreta ord.

"Det är sant. Men jag är i ändå en Malfoy, vilket gör fallet lite mer ovanligt." Pansy missade inte det torra tonfallet.

"Men du är väl i alla fall inte en utomjordisk tangokung som kommit till jorden för att lära argentinarna hur man egentligen ska dansa, för att de fick till det fel när de hade kontakt med yttre rymden på inkatiden?", frågade hon med ett skratt. Draco stannade och såg förbryllat på henne.

"Det är vad jag läst i Hört och Sett.", sade hon allvarligt och ryckte på axlarna, men de glittrande ögonen avslöjade att hon var väldigt road både av artikeln och hans reaktion.

**A/N: Kommentarer skrivs av de som bryr sig. :D (Utpressning, jag vet. Jag är elak. Men innerst inne är jag snäll och tycker om alla djur utom de som jag inte tycker om.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Jag vet att det har tagit oförlåtligt lång tid att lägga upp ett nytt kapitel, men det senaste halvåret har varit en oerhört jobbig period och det ser inte ut att ljusna på ett tag. Nu är det i alla fall här och det innehåller en del dramatik... Så det är inte bara trubbel i mitt liv just nu. Jag tackar för alla värmande kommentarer om förra kapitlet. :) En berättade dock att han skulle ha föredragit historien utan HP/DM, men jag är ett inbitet fan av den pairingen, så jag kan inte slita mig från den annat än i en del oneshots. Det är så svårt att låta bli att skriva om det par som har störst hinder i vägen för att kunna vara tillsammans. Det blir så mycket intriger! :D**

**Disclaimer: Som skruven sa till den andra skruven: you know the drill. Äger inget utom Jazz och storylinen.**

**---**

Läkningen av Jasmines skador gick alldeles för långsamt, ansåg hon själv. Hennes rastlöshet tvingade upp henne ur bädden och fick henne att vandra fram och tillbaka trots att varje steg fick det att hugga till av smärta i henne. Tystnaden i det sparsamt möblerade rummet och att vara objekt för vård påminde henne ständigt om tiden i Ordens högkvarter för många år sedan, trots att allt var annorlunda den här gången och det var kanske där oron låg. Hon ville ut för att få se att hon verkligen inte bara hade drömt. Hon ville träffa Lucius, hon ville veta hur Draco hade det och i sinom tid få bygga upp någon slags relation till honom. Det kunde hon inte så länge hon var inspärrad här, ensam med sina tankar. För första gången på många år lät hon sina minnen ta henne tillbaka till tiden efter att hon hade blivit räddad.

~ flashback ~

Allt var som i ett töcken. Hon såg inte. Hon såg ingenting. Bara skuggorna som viskade till varandra medan de behandlade henne. De rörde henne, men hon kände ingenting. Det var som om hon hade dragit sig in i en egen värld och hade vänt ryggen mot sin sargade kropp. Hon ville inte se. Brydde sig inte om vad som hände. Ville inte känna smärtan inom sig. Kunde inte komma ifrån den. Försökte ändå. Dagarna kom och dagarna gick, men hon hade inget tidsbegrepp. Ibland var det natt, ibland dag då hon satt vid fönstret och stirrade ut utan att se något. Det fanns ingen klocka i rummet och hon skulle ändå aldrig ha sett på den om den hade hängt där på väggen med visarna i sin stilla tickande gång. Hon sov mycket och resten av tiden såg hon ut genom nämnda fönster. Ibland hälsade någon på, men de nådde henne inte. Inte under den första tiden. Vid vissa tillfällen tycktes dock en bekant röst bryta igenom hennes inre tystnad, men inga ord kom över hennes egna läppar.

Sirius var bekymrad. Vad hade hänt där inne som hade lyckats bryta ner henne så fullständigt? Det frustrerade honom att Dumbledore och Pomfrey inte tycktes berätta allt. De förklarade bara att hon hade blivit misshandlad, men det kunde han ju se själv. Fast kanske var det inte mer än så. Kanske hade det varit så traumatiskt att bli sönderslagen av den hon älskade. Han knöt nävarna och hans ögon blev svarta av hat när han tänkte på Lucius som uppenbarligen hade varit tillräckligt kall för att göra något sådant. Vad var Malfoy för ett odjur egentligen? Han och Jazz verkade ju ha varit så lyckliga under skoltiden. Sirius tog ett djupt andetag för att lugna ner sig innan han skulle besöka henne igen som han gjorde varje dag. Han visste inte varför hon berörde honom så och de andra marodörernas gliringar retade honom lite. Han var faktiskt inte ute efter en erövring den här gången, även om han och Ashford tidigare hade varit vänner med privilegier för att säga det elegant. Kanske berodde det på att de hade varit i liknande situation. De hade ställts inför ett val på ett annat sätt än de flesta andra. För många var ju framtiden utstakad långt tidigare. De hade båda gjort det som de ansåg vara rätt i stället för att flyta med på den enkla vägen.

Tiden läker kanske inte alla sår, men den gör dem lite lättare att leva med. Långsamt tycktes hon i alla fall vakna upp ur sin dvala och börja lägga märke till omgivningen. Hon hörde dörren öppnas och stängas och numera vred hon till och med ibland på huvudet för att se vem som kom. När Sirius satte sig mitt emot henne och pratade med henne svarade hon, om än lågmält. Hon började till slut se fram emot hans besök. Hon visste att han bodde bara några rum bort, men hon orkade inte gå ut genom dörren. Hon fann sin tillvaro trygg. Tids nog skulle hon vara beredd att träffa andra människor än Sirius, Dumbledore och Pomfrey, men inte än. Hon fann att hon tydde sig till den förstnämnde, vilket förvånade henne eftersom de mest bara hade festat med varandra. Nya starka vänskapsband knöts medan de kom varandra nära under de långa besöken. Hon var på väg tillbaka till livet. Efter ett tag började hon umgås med de andra marodörerna och deras respektive och slutligen började hennes liv återgå till det normala. Så normalt som det nu kunde bli efter allt som hänt. Månaderna gick och ett år övergick i ett annat. Inte långt efter nyår släpptes bomben. Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn hade fallit! Trollkarlsvärlden firade, men för de som stod Potters nära var glädjen utspädd med stor sorg. Jasmine såg Sirius desperata förtvivlan och försökte trösta honom dagarna efteråt. Sedan slog nästa bomb ner när han arresterades på gatan efter att han uppenbarligen både hade dödat Peter och över tio mugglare. Det var Remus som förkrossat berättade det för henne. Det var som om luften hade gått ur dem och de satt under tystnad i timmar efter att de ödesdigra orden hade släppts ut i rummet. Det kunde inte vara sant. Eller? Det i dagsljus badande rummet övergick i mörker medan de var där i sina egna tankar. Några dagar senare försvann hon och lämnade endast en lapp där hon tackade för sig. Det stod inte ett ord om vart hon tänkte ta vägen.

~ slut på flashback ~

Nu satt hon här i ett annat rum till viss del avskärmad från resten av världen, men då var inte nu. Då hade det känts som om alla i hennes närhet togs ifrån henne, men nu hade hon fått flera av dem tillbaka. Inte Sirius, tänkte hon och kände en klump i halsen. Men hon skulle hämnas honom. Han hade gett henne livet och hoppet tillbaka när hon trodde att hon hade förlorat dem för alltid. Hon var skyldig honom så mycket. Om hon så skulle dö på kuppen, så skulle hon se till att Bellatrix Lestrange fick sitt straff. Hon kände en välbekant blodtörst från en tid då hon hade levt i skogen i skepnad av ett djur, men hon skulle aldrig begrava sina tänder i sin nemesis. Man ska aldrig äta sådant som man inte vet var det har varit, tänkte hon med ett flin. Hennes tankar avbröts av att Dumbledore kom in i rummet. Han såg lite tröttare ut än vanligt, men gav henne ett varmt leende.

"God dag, Jasmine. Det är en sak som jag skulle vilja tala med dig om."

"Javisst. Vad gäller det?", undrade hon.

"Som du säkert vet så kämpar vi så gott vi kan i kriget, men det går inte riktigt så bra som vi hade hoppats jag skulle vilja fråga dig rakt ut. Kommer du att fortsätta kampen efter att du nu har fått Lucius och Draco tillbaka?" Hans ögon betraktade henne vänligt. Hon hade inte hunnit dölja det mordiska ansiktsuttrycket innan hon vände sig till honom.

Jasmine gick dröjande fram till fönstret och tittade ut. Vilket var viktigast, de levande eller de döda? Redan innan hon frågade visste hon svaret. Det hon borde göra så fort hon blev frisk var att ta de båda andra med sig och fly från detta krigshärjade land till en säker plats där det inte fanns någon risk för att hon skulle förlora dem igen. Hon vände sig om och såg nästan vädjande på den äldre mannen.

"Som du vet är slytherinare inte riktigt kända för sitt mod, utan snarare för att rädda sitt eget skinn. Jag borde göra vad som är säkrast för både mig och de andra."

"Är du säker på att det är vad du vill göra? Vad unge Draco vill göra? Vi behöver alla vi kan för striderna och dina egenskaper skulle komma väl till pass." Han såg på den rakryggade gestalten som hade vänt sig mot fönstret igen. Solljuset som lyste på hennes lite bleka hy, det ljusa håret och den isblå klädnaden fick henne att nästan se ut som en ängel, något som var rätt långt ifrån sanningen. Lika långt ifrån som om hon hade liknats vid en djävul. Han suckade tungt inom sig. Att kunna se människor med sina styrkor och brister var en tung börda.

"Jag är inte rädd att möta de personer som en gång i tiden var mina vänner. Det är jag faktiskt inte och jag kommer att kunna söka hämnd på mitt sätt ändå." Hon satte sig ner på sängen och strök en slinga bakom örat. "Med vetskapen om att mina anhöriga är i säkerhet någon annanstans."

"Har du planerat att ta Draco ur skolan?"

Den direkta frågan fick henne att rycka till lätt. Så långt hade hon inte tänkt. Hon fixerade blicken vid sina händer som låg i hennes knä.

"Nej, jag anser mig inte ha den rätten.", sade hon tvekande. "Men jag har planerat att diskutera med Lucius om vi skulle kunna vistas utomlands under loven. Ni-vet-vem låter knappast någon som i princip har spottat honom i ansiktet gå ostraffat."

"Skulle det då inte vara till fördel för dig att ha Orden till hjälp när du ska söka hämnd? Vi talar om för dig vad vi vet om Bellatrix Lestranges och de andra Dödsätarnas förehavanden och i utbyte blir du vår spion. Då får du samtidigt förstahandsinformation. Det enda vi kommer att begära av dig är att du inte kastar dig in i någonting utan vår vetskap."

"Och Lucius?", frågade hon lågmält.

"Vi behöver som sagt alla vi kan, så om han är villig att strida å våra vägnar är han hjärtligt välkommen. Dock kommer av förståeliga skäl ingen av er att tillhöra den innersta cirkeln."

Hon nickade tyst. Så mycket hade hon redan räknat ut.

"Hur blir det med Draco då? Förväntar ni er att han ska delta också?

Den gamle rektorn skakade på huvudet men sade "Han är myndig och därför anser åtminstone jag att han är mogen nog att välja själv vad han vill göra."

"Det har du naturligtvis rätt i.", log hon och erkände sig besegrad med orden "Jag antar att det inte kan skada att försöka samarbeta med Orden. Jag hör av mig när jag är redo att börja smyga i buskarna."

"Då säger vi så.", sade han och gav henne sitt varmaste leende. "Nu ska jag inte störa ditt vandrande fram och tillbaka längre. Ha en bra dag!"

Efter att han hade lämnat rummet lade hon sig ner på sängen. Rastlösheten hade försvunnit under samtalets gång och nu kände hon sig faktiskt nöjd med situationen. Eller så var det bara den effekt som Dumbledore hade på de flesta människor. Han spred alltid omkring sig känslan av att allt skulle bli bra. Egentligen hade han kommit med ett riktigt bra förslag. De var tryggare i Ordens händer än på egen hand och nu hade hon någonstans att börja när hon skulle ta upp hämnden som hade fått vänta så lång tid.

---

Harry, Draco och bådas vänner samlades i en korridor inför den årliga Halloweenfesten. Kvällen till ära flög flockar av fladdermöss omkring överallt i hela skolan för att skapa den rätta stämningen. De unga männen var alla klädda i fina svarta klädnader med slipsar enligt elevhemmen medan de unga damerna bar eleganta klänningar i olika färger. Ron kunde inte slita ögonen från sin flickvän tillräckligt länge för att delta i de två gnabbandes samtal.

"Jag slår vad om att du inte törs.", flinade Draco med sina silvergrå ögon stadigt fästa på Harry. Pansy, som bar en åtsmitande och glittrande grön klänning och kvällen till ära hade förlängt sitt svarta hår så att det böljade ner längs ryggen, stod bortglömd vid den ljushåriges sida. Hon studerade nonchalant sina långa naglar innan hon också såg på Harry.

"Erkänn att du inte ens har smakat på det." Hon log lite försmädligt mot honom.

Den mörkhårige stirrade på de två Slytherinarna. Även om han rent logiskt visste att Draco och Pansy skulle gå på balen tillsammans och han själv dessutom hade Ginny som date, så stack det ändå till i hans hjärta att se dem tillsammans. Att hans forna rival dessutom retades grövre än vanligt med honom gjorde inte saken bättre. Det var nästan som om Draco var arg på honom. Han öppnade munnen men avbröts av Hermione.

"Nu lägger ni av. Alla tre." Hon blängde från den ena till den andra. "Att stjäla sprit från köket är förbjudet. Redan att ens överväga det måste vara ett regelbrott."

Harry stängde irriterat munnen för ett ögonblick men vände sig sedan till Draco och sade det han hade tänkt säga. Hans ögon blixtrade.

"Visst. Som du vill. Det kan vara här inom två minuter."

Draco höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Verkligen? Så du antar vadet?"

"Harry! Är du inte klok?", fräste Hermione med sin allra mest prefektaktiga röst. "Du kan bli fast. Du kan bli relegerad. Vad ska professor Dumbledore säga?"

"Hermione, det är lugnt.", sade Harry utan att ta ögonen från Draco. "Jag blir inte fast."

Han knäppte med fingrarna och inom ett ögonblick stod Dobby där.

"Åh, Harry Potter har äntligen kallat! Vad kan jag göra för er, sir? Dobby gör vad som helst för Harry Potter!" Husalfen hoppade och skuttade och klappade i händerna ända tills han fick syn på Draco. Då bleknade han och sjönk ihop som om luften hade gått ur honom. Hans tidigare herre stirrade på honom med ett milt förvånat uttryck, men sade inget.

"Dobby, jag skulle vilja ha några flaskor vin och sånt. Kan du ordna det?", frågade Harry.

"Javisst, javisst! På två sekunder, sir!" Dobby nickade häftigt och försvann med en liten smäll.

"Jaså, det är här Dobby finns. Undrade ett tag vart han hade tagit vägen. Jag minns att far var rätt rasande på dig då.", sade Draco släpigt, men hans ögon glittrade. "Det var ett ganska fult trick du gjorde den gången."

Harry ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tyckte att det var rätt sak att göra."

Med ännu en liten smäll och ett klirr var Dobby tillbaka. Det såg ut som om han höll på att drunkna under tyngden av alla dammiga flaskor han hade i famnen.

"Varsågod, sir. Hoppas att det här räcker för sir. Tveka inte att kalla på Dobby igen annars."

Med en bugning var husalfen borta.

"Nöjd nu?", frågade Harry och stirrade stint på Draco och Pansy. Den förstnämnde log.

"Ska vi sätta igång då?", frågade han. Utan att vänta på svar gick han mot närmaste klassrum med flaskorna svävande bakom sig.

"Jag är inte med på det här.", fnös Hermione och klampade iväg så bestämt som hennes högklackade skor tillät.

"Vänta, Hermione!", ropade Ron och skyndade efter med slokande axlar och en blick bakåt som visade att han gärna skulle ha stannat kvar för att se vad som hände.

När det kvarvarande sällskapet installerat sig tog Harry tag i Draco och drog honom ut genom klassrumsdörren för att prata med honom ostört.

"Vad är det med dig egentligen?", frågade han irriterat.

"Vad menar du?", undrade Draco och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Du vet precis vad jag menar. Du har pikat mig ända sen vi samlades och vad är det här med spriten? Varför tvingade du mig att skaffa fram den?"

"Jag tyckte att det skulle vara trevligt om vi skulle komma i stämning inför festen."

Den ljushårige undvek medvetet att svara på det första som Harry hade sagt, helt enkelt för att han inte visste. Han hade faktiskt varit på dåligt humör när de anlände och det hade lindrat lite att få retas med honom. Av någon anledning störde det honom att Weasley den yngre var med, men eftersom han inte ville mucka bråk så hade han avreagerat sig på Harry. Kanske lite dumt, men så var det. Han gillade inte Ginnys närvaro. Men nu måste han prioritera att få den andre på gott humör. Irritationen fick vänta.

"Så du menar att alkohol skulle få oss i feststämning?", sade Harry misstroget.

"Var inte så skeptisk. Kom nu så går vi tillbaka till de andra.", log Draco. Han slog armen om den svarthåriges axlar och drog med honom tillbaka. Harry kände sig genast mycket bättre till mods. Kanske skulle det bli en bra kväll trots allt.

---

Det var bara att konstatera, tänkte Harry. Det här är en skitkväll. Han stod lutad mot bordet med ett glas spetsad bål i handen. Han kände lite av alkoholens effekt i kroppen, men inte tillräckligt för att lyfta hans livsandar. Den smaragdgröna blicken var fäst vid ett par som dansade långsamt på det stora öppna golvet. De var faktiskt ett vackert par, insåg han sorgset. Det blekblonda håret var en effektfull kontrast mot det långa svarta hårsvallet. Pumpor med olika slags ansiktsuttryck grimaserade åt alla som kom nära de till bredden fyllda bufféborden. Den vackra melodin spelades av ett band med inte fullt så vackra medlemmar. De var alla utstyrda enligt högtiden.

"Hur är det?", frågade Ginny vänligt. Hon hade kommit till hans sida så tyst att han inte hade märkt henne, vilket fick honom att rycka till. Det resulterade i sin tur att den röda bålen spilldes över hans klädnad. Perfekt.

"Hoppsan! Det var inte meningen att skrämma dig. Kom så går vi ut, så ska jag ta bort fläcken."

Hon tog hans hand för att inte tappa bort honom i folkmassan och ingen av dem märkte att ett par silvergrå ögon följde dem tills de hade slunkit ut genom dörren.

De gick in i ett tomt klassrum och med en lätt viftning med trollstaven var fläcken borta. Sedan satte hon sig ner bredvid honom på en pulpet. Månen lyste in genom fönstret och utsikten av sjön fick honom att inse att det här var samma klassrum där Draco hade somnat med huvudet mot hans axel samma kväll som de hade varit i dödsätarnästet. Det kändes som mycket länge sen. Den tysta sorgen stod som skriven i hans ansikte och Ginny frågade oroligt "Hur är det med dig?"

Han ryckte på axlarna och svarade inte. Vad kunde han säga? Att han var arg, svartsjuk, ledsen, rasande, besviken och mest av allt tom inuti?

"Du är kär i Pansy, va? Det är därför du ser så bedrövad ut." Den rödhåriga flickan såg medlidsamt på honom. Han frustade till av skratt.

"Pansy? Den lilla svarthåriga mopsen? Nej, hördu. Då blir jag hellre eunuck.", fnös han.

Ginny spärrade upp ögonen av förvåning över hans plötsliga utbrott och såg sedan lite sårad ut. Harry fick genast dåligt samvete.

"Jag menade bara säga att jag inte är kär i Pansy. Du skulle inte förstå."

"Vad skulle jag inte förstå?", frågade hon milt. "Jag kan se att du är förälskad. Det ansiktsuttryck du hade när du stod där har jag bara sett på de som är olyckligt kära, så jag förstår precis hur du känner dig. Vem är du kär i om inte Pansy? Det fanns ju knappt några andra par som dansade och de var alla mycket yngre, så… Åh. Är det The Ice King?"

Hon såg så paff ut att han ville brista ut i skratt, men eftersom ämnet var så känsligt så lät han bli. I stället frågade han "Vad får dig att tro det?"

Hon tvekade några ögonblick, medveten om att hon var ute på minerad mark. Tankfullt strök hon det djupröda håret bakom örat och rättade till sin ljusgula klänning över knäna.

"Tja… Jag vet inte. Du har alltid varit så ointresserad. Inte bara av mig, utan av alla andra tjejer också. Ibland har varenda flicka på hela skolan, om man räknar bort Hermione, vänt sig om efter dig men du har aldrig ens kastat ett öga på dem. Men varje gång du har rykt ihop med Draco har det slagit gnistor om er, eller rentav blixtar. Till och med nu efter att ni har blivit vänner, så är det någon slags spänning mellan er. Det är riktigt intressant att se, faktiskt. Nu när jag kommer att tänka på det, så verkade inte han allt för glad att se oss två tillsammans heller." Genast efter att de sista orden hade lämnat hennes läppar såg hon hur ett ljus tändes i de vackra gröna ögonen. Så det är sant, tänkte hon vemodigt, men log samtidigt.

"Gissade jag rätt?", frågade hon lågmält. "Är du kär i honom?"

Han svalde. Det hade varit så tungt att bära på det här ensam. Skulle det inte vara skönt att dela bördan med någon annan, även om det var Ginny som han inte kände så bra? Han kände hennes blick på sitt ansikte. Det var nu eller aldrig.

"Ja.", sade han tyst medan han såg ut över den vackra sjön. "Ja, det är jag."

Han kände hur hon lade armen om honom och gav honom en kram. En svag doft av parfym ringlade sig in i hans näsa. För alltid skulle han förknippa den doften med förtrolighet och trygghet. Han kramade om hennes midja.

"Jag tror att det är dags att du går och umgås med din älskade nu.", viskade hon i hans öra.

"Han är inte min älskade.", skrattade Harry.

"Än.", poängterade Ginny med en blinkning. "Gå och leta reda på honom nu."

"Det ska jag.", log han och vandrade sedan iväg till Stora Salen.

Hon såg efter honom och vände sig sedan om för att betrakta månen och stjärnorna som glittrande spred sitt svaga ljus över klassrummet. En liten suck undslapp henne. Nåja, nu visste hon i alla fall. Hon skulle bevara hans hemlighet så länge han ville, det lovade hon både sig själv och honom.

---

Harry lät sin blick glida över folkmassan utan att hitta den person han sökte. Därefter gick han fram till Hermione och Ron, varav den förstnämnda bara blängde på honom och vände sedan demonstrativt bort blicken. Han lät sig inte bekommas.

"Har ni sett till Draco?"

"Han gick härifrån tillsammans med Pansy strax efter att du och Ginny hade gått. Han såg rätt sur ut.", funderade Ron och såg lite glad ut vid tanken. Tydligen låg inte krigsyxan tillräckligt djupt begravd för att förhindra skadeglädje.

"Okej, jag går och letar efter dem då.", sade Harry och gick ut igen. Utanför dörren stannade han för att fundera vart de skulle ha kunnat ta vägen. Fängelsehålorna, konstaterade han. De är ju trots allt slytherinare. Han strövade ner för trapporna och vidare längs den svagt upplysta korridoren när han hörde ljud från ett av klassrummen. Tvekande gick han fram och öppnade dörren försiktigt på glänt. Vad han såg fick honom att slå handen för munnen och vackla några steg bakåt. Pansy satt gränsle över Draco och av rytmen att döma behövde han inte undra över vad de gjorde. Han vände om och sprang därifrån i blindo.

**A/N: Som sagt, intriger! Kommentarer gör en alltid glad! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: De färdigskrivna kapitlen börjar lida mot sitt slut, så om inte inspirationen och skrivtorkan återvänder är den här historien snart över. Jag kommer att göra mitt bästa för att återfå den och försöka minnas hur jag hade tänkt att den skulle utvecklas och sedan avslutas. Förhoppningsvis kommer den att skrivas klart, men jag kan inte lova någonting. Om ett par veckor får jag semester och då har jag mer tid att försöka ta tag i den. Tack till er som kommenterar! Det är för er skull som jag försöker skärpa mig efter en flera år lång skrivsvacka. :)**

**Disclaimer: Börjar vi inte ha gått igenom den tillräckligt många gånger nu?**

* * *

Morgonsolens strålar sken honom envist i ögonen och han vände sig stönande om. Det kändes som om en gravt överviktig clown övade kullerbyttor inuti hans ljusblonda skalle. Vad han fick se när han öppnade ögonen fick honom inte att känna sig bättre. Tvärtom. Någonstans inuti hans huvud fladdrade tanken att vilken kille som helst skulle ha gillat att se den där slanka figuren med det långa svarta hårsvallet i sin säng. Utom han. Vad som var ännu värre var att hon var vaken, för hon vände sig om och tittade på honom med ett otydbart ansiktsuttryck. Som kronan på verket mådde han dåligt. Mycket, mycket dåligt. Utan att kunna öppna munnen rullade han runt, skyndade sig att dra på sig sina mörkgröna boxershorts och flydde snabbt som Sixten till toaletten. Väl där kändes det som om han spydde ut allt han någonsin ätit och dessutom sina tarmar. När det inte fanns något mer att hämta låg han badande i svett på det svala golvet med upprepade krampryckningar tills Pansy tryckte ett glas med iskallt vatten mot hans läppar. Han drack girigt och efter det kände han sig bättre. Hon strök honom försiktigt över huvudet och försökte att inte visa hur otrevlig hon tyckte att lukten av spyor var.

"Tack Pansy. Du är en ängel." Han log tacksamt mot henne och hon hjälpte honom upp.

"Inga problem.", svarade hon lugnt. "Mår du bättre?"

Han nickade och sedan gick de båda och lade sig på sängen igen. Det hade sina fördelar att vara den enda kvar av killarna i sjunde året. Han hade hela rummet för sig själv. Bilden av Vinnie dök upp för hans ögon, men han trängde undan den. Det fanns inget han kunde göra just nu för honom. I stället vände han sig mot Pansy, som satt lutad mot väggen med en kudde i famnen.

"Hur är det?", undrade han.

"Jag vet inte.", sade hon tankfullt och betraktade oseende sina knän. "Det… det känns inte som jag hade trott att det skulle kännas. Jag har väntat på det här så länge. Ända sedan första skolåret. Dig och mig. Men nu i efterhand känns det som om jag egentligen växt ifrån det och som om jag borde ha vetat om det." Hon tog hans hand. "Det är inte dig det är fel på. Natten var fantastisk. Den kom bara några år för sent."

Draco pustade lättat ut. Det var inte bara han som hade tyckt att det var ett misstag. Tack och lov. Han kramade hennes hand och log.

"Det är lugnt. Vi fick ju reda på det nu i alla fall. Vänner?"

"Naturligtvis!", utropade hon och kramade honom hårt. "Nu ska jag gå och äta frukost. Kommer du?"

"Gå i förväg du.", sade han. "Jag kommer strax. Ska bara ta en dusch först."

Hon skrattade åt hans äcklade min. Sedan klädde hon hastigt på sig och försvann till sitt eget rum för att byta om.

---

"Vad är det, Harry?", frågade Hermione oroligt när hon såg hans bedrövade ansikte. "Jag var väl inte allt för sträng mot er igår. Harry? Svara!"

Den tilltalade verkade inte ha hört hennes gälla röst, men såg på Ginny. Hon gav honom ett oroligt leende, men sade ingenting. Han hade rusat direkt till henne och berättat vad han sett. Hon önskade att hon hade kunnat göra något för att hjälpa honom, men insåg att så inte var fallet. Deras uppmärksamhet drogs till Stora Salens dörr när den öppnades och Pansy kom in. Hon hade förkortat sitt hår igen och var klädd i de vanliga elevhemskläderna. Harrys blick mörknade och han såg ner i sin orörda tallrik. Hermione lade märke till hans reaktion. Hon böjde sig fram och frågade viskande "Är du kär i Pansy?"

"Lägg. Av. Jag är inte ett dugg intresserad av mopstrynet, har aldrig varit och kommer aldrig att bli det.", väste han. Han steg hastigt upp och stormade mot dörren. Kvar låg den omkullvända tallriken med mat droppande ner på golvet. Hermione stirrade på honom, på fatet och sedan på de andra.

"Var det något jag sade?"

När Harry öppnade dörren för att skynda iväg ut, krockade han med Draco. Den sistnämnde fick bara en svavelosande blick innan den svarthårige rusade vidare. Draco öppnade munnen för att ropa något efter honom, men stängde den igen. Han hade ett nästan sårat ansiktsuttryck när han vände sig om för att titta efter gryffindoren, men ryckte på axlarna och gick för att sätta sig bredvid Pansy.

"Vad var det med Harry?", frågade han henne.

"Jag vet inte. Det var något som smutsskallen sade, tror jag.", sade hon oberört och fortsatte lugnt att äta.

---

"Harry, vad är det med dig egentligen?"

Hermiones röst nådde honom när hon, Ron och Ginny var bara några meter bort. Han satt lutad mot en av slottsväggarna som vette mot sjön. Alltid denna sjö, tänkte han. Det var som om den var med överallt, trots att den fanns på samma plats hela tiden. Kylan från den kalla stenväggen blandade sig med hans frusna inre.

"Harry. Du borde faktiskt berätta vad som är fel. Vi är ju dina vänner.", sade Ron tvekande.

Den svarthårige såg på Ginny för att få stöd. Hon sade försiktigt "Vi borde faktiskt inte stressa honom. Han berättar säkert när han är redo."

Mer hann hon inte säga innan Draco kom gående och slängde sig ner bredvid Harry med ett stön.

"Vilken baksmälla!", muttrade han. "Och för att inte tala om den, så vaknade jag dessutom upp med Pansy i morse."

Den gråa blicken såg stadigt på en i gången som för att markera hur allvarlig situationen verkligen var. Hermione och Ron såg bekymrat på Harry, medan Ginny stirrade på en punkt på sina skor. Draco nickade för sig själv.

"Ja, precis så allvarligt är det. Men det är lugnt. Det var ett misstag och det insåg hon också. ", fortsatte han och såg upp mot den molntäckta himlen. Harry vände huvudet mot honom.

"Så ni är inte ihop då?"

"Nej, usch! Svär inte så där, så är du snäll. Jag vill inte börja må illa igen.", skrattade Draco. "Vad var du så sur för vid frukosten, förresten?"

Harrys ansiktsuttryck hade ljusnat betydligt vid blondinens ord och han sade muntert "Inget alls. Bara dåligt morgonhumör."

---

En stund senare lade han sig ner på sängen och stirrade upp i taket. Kudden var fortfarande fuktig efter nattens floder av tårar. Han slöt ögonen. Vid Dracos ord hade han blivit så lättad. Det kändes som om all världens sorger hade lyfts från hans axlar, men nu när det hade sjunkit in visste han inte vad han skulle tänka längre. Okej, så den ljushårige hade själv sagt i efterhand att det var ett misstag, men han hade gjort det. Han hade haft sex med Pansy. Med en tjej… Vid blotta tanken var det som om tusen osynliga knivar föll ner från taket och genomborrade hans kropp. Den outhärdliga smärtan fick hans tårar att återigen börja rinna i en strid ström. Han svalde och svalde, men klumpen i halsen ville inte försvinna ändå. Tankarna i hans huvud surrade omkring som en svärm ilskna getingar. Ginny hade sagt att Draco verkat bli irriterad när han såg honom och Ginny tillsammans, tänk om han var kär i henne? Men hade den silverögde någonsin kastat blickar på henne? Inte fast hur han försökte kunde han minnas en enda gång som Draco hade verkat mer intresserad av henne än någon annan i gruppen. Den tanken lindrade hans smärta lite, men hjälpte inte i det långa loppet. Han måste försöka komma över denna idiotiska förälskelse på ett sätt eller annat.

---

"Nu räcker det!" Den skarpa kvinnorösten fick Jasmine Ashford att rycka till. Hon hade vandrat fram och tillbaka i rummet i så djupa tankar att hon inte hade hört Rose komma. Nu såg hon på henne med ett förvånat uttryck. Den unga botaren brukade vara betydligt mildare till sättet än så här.

"Nu har du trampat på här från morgon till kväll i flera veckor. Den stackars patienten i rummet under störs av ditt klampande och kräver att du antingen byter rum eller skrivs ut. Jag har rådgjort med de andra botarna på avdelningen och vi har kommit fram till att du får åka hem."

Jasmine sken genast upp i ett lättat leende. Äntligen skulle hon få komma ut härifrån och fortsätta med sitt liv. Inom en timme gick hon ut från sjukhuset med en väska som mestadels innehöll mediciner och resten av den bestod av papper fulla av stränga förmaningar att ta det försiktigt och undvika ansträngning. Hon bestämde sig för att bege sig till Dumbledore på Hogwarts genast för att anmäla sig till omedelbar tjänstgöring. Botaren suckade djupt när hon riktade sin trollstav mot heltäckningsmattan i det nyss övergivna rummet. Mattan som under de senaste veckorna hade tvingats anta en obestämbar nyans som mest liknade grått, fick nu sakta men säkert tillbaka sin ursprungliga djupgröna färg.

---

Den dunkla korridoren verkade enorm från hennes synvinkel. Nästan allt ljus från de fåtaliga tända kandelabrarna verkade absorberas av de mörka möblerna och den tjocka rödbruna heltäckningsmattan, vilket passade henne perfekt. Hon hörde inte hemma här och försökte omärkligt ta sig fram till salongen, något som inte vållade henne några bekymmer överhuvudtaget. I sin skepnad av en mus slank hon lätt in under dörren och kunde ta plats under en byrå av svartaste ebenholts. Hon undrade om hon någonsin hade haft missnöjet att skåda en så ful inredning som denna. De kanske hundratals döda blickarna från uppstoppade djur fick henne att känna sig obehaglig till mods. Hon ruskade på sitt lilla huvud så att öronen fladdrade för att tvinga bort ilningen som spred sig längs hennes ryggrad och riktade sig istället mot de två människorna vars röster hördes klart och tydligt. Den ökände Dödsätaren Valden McNair satt hemvant tillbakalutad i en av de svarta läderfåtöljerna. På armstödet satt Bellatrix och lekte med den tjocka guldkedjan som fanns kring hans hals, som precis som hans ansikte var ovanligt solbränd för årstiden. Den lilla gesten visade tydligt att de två var mer än bara vänner. Intressant, tänkte Jasmine.

"Har du hittat det än?", frågade Bellatrix med lugn röst för att försöka dölja sin nyfikenhet. Hon drog in doften från den guldgula vätskan i glaset som hon höll i handen innan hon drack en klunk.

"Nej, inte ännu.", svarade han med en djup suck och drog handen genom håret. "Jag har sökt genom hela Egypten från norr till söder, men det verkar inte finnas någonstans. Inte en enda av mina kontakter känner till något."

Jasmine spände ut sina musöron för att försöka höra ännu bättre. Tankarna surrade redan som en svärm bin i huvudet på henne. Vad var "det" och varför ville Dödsätarna så gärna få tag på det? Hon hoppades att de skulle säga vad det var. Diskussionen mellan mörkrets tjänare fortsatte.

"Men kan du verkligen lita på dem då? Skulle de ha chansen att lägga vantarna på det så skulle de knappast vilja lämna det ifrån sig." Hennes allvarliga ögon såg ut att vara gula som bärnsten i skenet från de dansande lågorna i spisen.

"I och för sig, men de försökte inte ens slingra sig när jag använde veritaserum. De svarade klart och tydligt ja eller nej på de frågor jag ställde."

"Hmm, vart kan det då ha tagit vägen?" Hon rynkade pannan. "Det har inte nämnts i några skrifter på flera tusen år. Det är en lång tid, så det kan ju ha hamnat var som helst i världen. Om det inte har förstörts."

"Var inte så pessimistisk nu." Han lade armen om hennes midja och drog ner henne i sin famn. Sedan nös han då en lock av hennes svarta hår kittlade honom i näsan. Hon skattade till åt hans lätt irriterade ansiktsuttryck, men blev sedan allvarlig igen.

"Nej, du har säkert rätt. Det finns kvar, för var och en som får det i sin hand måste känna av dess kraft. Ingen skulle kunna förmå sig till att förstöra det.", sade hon tankfullt.

"Tror du att Orden är ute efter det också?", frågade han plötsligt som om tanken hade slagit honom som en blixt från klar himmel.

"Nej då.", sade Bellatrix lugnande. "Inte ännu i alla fall. Jag tror inte att de är av rätta virket för att använda sig av det. De sysslar inte med sånt. Eller har du sett några tecken på att de letar efter det?"

Valden skakade på huvudet. "Jag har faktiskt inte sett skymten av någon av dem där, så antingen har de inte en susning om vad vi är ute efter eller så har de kommit längre i sökandet. Jag har funderat på att åka till de områden som för tvåtusenfemhundra år sedan tillhörde Persien. Perserna kan ju ha plundrat många av artefakterna och tagit med sig dem till sitt eget land."

"Men Persien var ju enormt på den tiden." Hon reste sig upp ur hans varma omfamning och gick fram till en bokhylla. Förutom uppstoppade fåglar och andra djur innehöll den både ett välförsett barskåp och en stor samling böcker. Hon letade några minuter innan hon fann vad hon sökte. Irriterat blåste hon damm från den stora boken. "Förbaskade husalfer, som inte ens klarar av att damma ordentligt.", fräste hon när hon gick för att sätta sig på samma varma plats igen.

"Häng ut dem genom ett fönster på högsta våningen bara fastbundna i ett ben. Det brukar lära dem.", sade han obekymrat.

"Jag ska pröva det nästa gång.", log hon och gav honom en lätt kyss på kinden. Hon slog upp boken och började bläddra i den. Med rynkad panna sade hon "Persien sträckte sig från Libyen och Egypten i väster till södra Ryssland och Afghanistan i öster. Hur ska du hinna få fram det i tid?"

"Jag har mina tillvägagångssätt.", sade han lätt. "Oroa dig inte. Mörkrets Herre får alltid vad han önskar sig och just detta önskar han sig väldigt mycket."

"Jag vet att han kommer att få det han vill ha, men jag vill bara veta att det är du som lägger det i hans hand och ingen annan.", mumlade hon med lätt oro i sina ögon. Hon strök ett långt smalt finger längs hans kind. "Jag gillar inte tanken på att någon annan skulle få äran för det istället."

"Bekymra dig inte över mig.", viskade han lugnande och slöt sina läppar kring hennes öronsnibb. Med blotta tänderna drog han försiktigt bort det tunga örhänget och lade det i hennes hand. Hon lindade armarna kring hans hals och deras läppar möttes i en passionerad kyss.

Jasmine stönade inom sig. Det här var inget hon var intresserad av att se. Dags att gå. Hon var förvånad att det inte hade svidit till i Lestranges hud av hennes hatfyllda blickar, tänkte hon med ett litet flin. Hon hade nätt och jämnt kunnat hålla sig från att rusa fram och slita huvudet av dem båda. Sirius hade visst lämnat sina ovanor lite överallt. Hon själv hade fått ärva hans impulsivitet. Precis när hon pilade ut under dörren till salongen kände hon vibrationer av att någon närmade sig i korridoren. Shit, tänkte hon och skyndade sig instinktivt in under en stol för att undvika upptäckt. Konfunderat betraktade hon hur Rodolphus Lestrange inte överhuvudtaget reagerade när han genom den gläntande dörren såg hur hans fru hånglade med en av de andra Dödsätarna. Han fortsatte bara oberört vidare genom korridoren. Jasmine undrade om hon hade inbillat sig att ett knappt märkbart leende lekte på hans läppar. Hon skakade på huvudet. Dödsätares relationer var verkligen något för sig. Inflammerat, var det minsta man kunde säga. De påminde om såporna som hon hade sett i tv under sin tid i mugglarvärlden. Hon fortsatte att tränga sig fram åt det andra hållet genom den svåröverkomliga heltäckningsmattan för att rapportera till Dumbledore om vad hon hade hört och sett. Han skulle säkert bli nöjd över hennes upplysningar.

* * *

**A/N: Respons är som syre för författare. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ledsen att det tog så länge. Det har varit en jobbig period. Nu är kapitlet i alla fall här och jag hoppas att ni gillar det. Det är i alla fall höst/vinter i historien också, så om möjligt kan ni sätta er vid en brasa med något varmt att dricka precis som i kapitlet. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Äger ingenting förutom storylinen och karaktären jag har skapat själv.**

Den slaskiga hösten övergick sakta men säkert till vinter vartefter kylan steg och snöflingorna som dalade ner från himlen slutade smälta när de nådde marken. Det var en lättnad för alla och envar som behövde vistas ute ofta att äntligen slippa få sina klädnader nersmutsade av marken. Det vill säga, i alla fall tills de hade halkat omkull några gånger. Då började ändlösa klagovisor över att vintern hade kommit höras.

Inget av detta berörde för tillfället de som satt församlade i huset på Grimmaldiplan 12. En varm brasa sprakade i eldstaden och spred sitt mjuka sken i hela rummet. Sorlet från trollkarlarna och häxorna, som alla tillhörde Fenixorden, tystnade när den gamle mannen vid ena kortsidan av bordet reste sig.

"Kära ordensmedlemmar, ni är alla här ser jag, vi har samlats här idag för att utbyta information om läget just nu. Många av oss har oroats över att den andra sidan inte har visat något tecken på aktivitet."

Harry, som satt mellan Ron och Draco himlade med ögonen för sig själv. Han var tacksam för varje dag då han slapp kallas ut till kamp och klamrade sig hårt fast vid det fåfänga hoppet att han inte skulle behöva gå ut i strid fler gånger. Han flyttade blicken mellan de andra som satt kring det långa bordet. Där var Fred och George som kastade okynniga blickar på varandra och sneglade sedan på Ginny, som uppenbarligen var offer för deras nästa skämt. Bredvid Ginny satt Moody, som alltid tittande omkring sig med det utmärkande ögat. Han lutade sig mot den rödhåriga flickan och viskade något i hennes öra. Hon i sin tur gav sina tvillingbröder en svavelosande blick som fick deras flin att falna märkbart. Harry skrattade lågt inom sig över den familjära scenen. Hans ögon vandrade sedan vidare mot professor Shacklebolt, som hade visat sig vara en saklig och väldigt bra lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster. På andra sidan om honom satt professor Ashford bakåtlutad med armarna i kors och verkade lyssna intresserat på vad Dumbledore hade att säga. Harry och Draco hade träffat henne strax efter att hon hade blivit utskriven från sjukhuset och tackat henne för att hon kom till undsättning. Det hade först känts lite ansträngt efter att så lång tid hade gått sedan den otäcka kampen i dödsätarnästet, men sedan hade Draco förvånande nog gått fram och gett sin biologiska mor en kram. Harry visste att de hade en lång väg kvar innan de skulle kunna bli en familj, men det var ett stort steg framåt. När hon nu kände han blick såg hon på honom och log och han besvarade det. Bredvid henne satt paret Weasley, Arthur och Molly. Harry blev bekymrad då han såg hur mycket de verkade ha åldrats den senaste tiden. Nya linjer hade börjats synas i deras ansikten och de gamla verkade ha blivit djupare, med all säkerhet på grund av oron för sina många barn som måste växa upp så fort. Han kunde inte se många av de som satt närmast Dumbledore på samma rad som han själv satt, men även de satt antagligen uppmärksamt lyssnande. Han sneglade på Draco, som satt närmast honom på hans högra sida. Framstegen med att komma över den ljushårige lyste med sin frånvaro. Det var fortfarande lika plågsamt att sitta så nära utan att få röra honom. Att inte ens kunna nudda vid hans hand och få ett litet leende till svar… Med en kraftansträngning vände han sig bort från den lockande unge mannen för att i stället betrakta Ron och Hermione på hans vänstra sida. På de smaragdgröna ögonens väg dit mötte han för en sekund Moodys blick, något som fick honom att förläget undra om den gamle auroren hade sett något som han inte borde se. Han knuffade undan misstanken in i sin hjärnas mörkaste skrymslen. Uttrycket i Moodys ögon var antagligen inbillning. Hans bästa vänner tycktes vara mer förälskade än någonsin och även nu var deras händer sammanflätade. Han var glad för deras skull, en glädje blandad med vemod eftersom han påmindes om sin egen ensamhet. Dumbledores röst drog sedan till sig hans uppmärksamhet.

"Vi misstänker att de planerar något stort. En av våra spioner har fått reda på att de letar efter ett visst föremål. Vad det är känner vi ännu inte till, men det skulle löna sig att ta reda på det så fort som möjligt. Jag behöver antagligen inte betona att det är av yttersta vikt att vi får tag på föremålet innan den andra sidan gör det, även om vi kanske inte har användning för det själva. Den kända Dödsätaren Valden McNair har hunnit söka igenom hela Egypten redan i sin jakt på det. Av detta får vi dra slutledningen att det är därifrån det härstammar. Vi kommer att sända ut några personer för att hitta någon som känner till McNair i Egypten och försöka få fram information. Mer om detta senare. Vi kan i alla fall hoppas att Voldemort inte kommer att handla innan dess, även om det tyvärr inte finns något som garanterar det."

Vid de sista orden mötte han Harrys blick. Utan tvekan förstod Dumbledore hur mycket han avskydde att behöva stå mitt i striden och försöka hålla sig vid liv för hela trollkarlssamhällets skull, för att döda en enda man. Den man som hade startat allt detta. Lord Voldemort. Han ryckte till lite när en hand försiktigt rörde hans knä. När han tittade upp såg han Draco le mot honom och han log tillbaka, för han förstod precis vad denne menade. Den ljushårige skulle stå vid hans sida. Må det vara så att hans känslor antagligen inte var besvarade, men Draco var ändå hans vän och därför skulle de kämpa tillsammans. Vetskapen om detta gav honom en varm klump i halsen.

Dumbledores anförande övergick i ett samtal mellan Ordensmedlemmarna. Det fanns mycket att diskutera angående säkerhet och olika försvarsmetoder. Diskussionen avstannade dock då de stora dörrarna öppnades och en man steg in. Hans ansikte hade blivit lite mer tärt, men hållningen var lika rak och han förde sig med den värdighet som utmärkte en Malfoy. Draco lyste upp av glädje, men samlade sig hastigt när han gick fram emot sin far.

"Var hälsad, Lucius.", sade Dumbledore med en värme som tydligt markerade för de andra hur de skulle förhålla sig till den tidigare Dödsätaren.

Den nyanlände nickade till svar utan att ta ögonen från sin son. Deras återseende kunde för en utomstående ha tett sig stelt med tanke på hur länge de hade varit åtskilda, men det gick inte att ta miste på den värme som fanns i deras ögon. Jasmine reste sig och gick fram till dem och omfamnade honom utan tvekan innan de alla satte sig ner vid bordet. Det fanns så mycket att säga, men allt fick vänta tills mötet var över. Lucius granskade Mina noggrant. Senast han hade sett henne hade hon legat medvetslös och svävat mellan liv och död i sjukhusflygeln på Hogwarts. Det var en underbar lättnad att få se henne med en livfull gnista i ögonen igen.

Lucius ankomst födde många reaktioner bland Ordensmedlemmarna, men de flesta accepterade hans närvaro eftersom Dumbledore redan tidigare hade informerat dem om att han hade blivit inbjuden och skulle kämpa vid deras sida. Få opponerade sig mot det sistnämnda, för ingen kunde säga att han inte hade stor erfarenhet av att strida och kunde också berätta mycket om vilka sätt den andra sidan stred på. Mötet fortsatte med att tvillingarna Weasley demonstrerade sina senaste uppfinningar.

"Hur mår du?", frågade Lucius lågt för att inte störa de andra.

"Jovars, det blir bättre varje dag. Jag har redan varit på ett uppdrag.", berättade Mina. "Åh, nä!", utbrast hon när hon såg honom rynka pannan. "Försök inte ens börja dalta med mig! Du vet att det inte leder någonstans.", skrattade hon.

Han suckade medgivande. "Tyvärr vet jag det. Du är ett hopplöst fall."

"Precis som du.", påpekade hon med en menande röst, som vittnade om hur länge de hade känt varandra.

Draco betraktade dem förundrat då de smågnabbades. Det var så olikt hans far att vara så där retsam, så livlig. Så lycklig.

"De passar verkligen ihop, va?", frågade han långsamt.

"Ja, det gör de faktiskt.", sade Harry med huvudet på sned. "De trivs verkligen tillsammans."

Draco nickade. "Jag har aldrig sett honom retas och skoja så där mycket."

"De gör det nästan lika mycket som vi.", log Harry.

"Ja." Draco skrattade till lite. Han lade inte märke till undermeningen i sin väns konstaterande.

--

Det hade blivit sent innan de återvände till Hogwarts. Ron gäspade stort när de stod på mattan framför brasan i Dumbledores kontor. Fawkes hälsade vänligt på dem med ett melodiskt läte.

"Jag tror att jag går och lägger mig.", sade Draco trött. "Vi ses imorgon, Harry!" Med en vinkning försvann han ner mot fängelsehålorna.

"God natt, Draco!"

Gryffindor-eleverna började gå upp mot tornet längs de fackelupplysta korridorerna. Tystnaden kändes behaglig efter det långa mötet. Ginny och Harry saktade ner på stegen, så att Ron och Hermione fick några meters försprång. De två bundsförvanterna hade inte haft mycket tid att prata då skolarbete och quidditchträning hade tagit upp nästan all deras tid.

"Hur är det med dig nu, Harry?", frågade den yngsta medlemmen av familjen Weasley när de två turturduvorna var utom hörhåll. "Är du fortfarande kär i honom?"

Han nickade med en suck.

"Men du vet ju inte var han står ännu. Han verkar ju alltid vilja vara tillsammans med dig."

"Han är en bra vän.", svarade Harry stilla och tittade ut genom de höga fönstren när de gick förbi. Den nästan fulla månen lyste med styrka in genom dem.

"Var inte så säker på det. Jag såg hur han såg på dig. Det där med Pansy var säkert bara tillfällig sinnesförvirrning.", försökte Ginny förklara Dracos beteende med. Harry skrattade åt uttrycket.

"Det spelar ingen roll att han inte är kär i Pansy och att han sade att det var ett misstag. Han tände ändå på henne just där och just då. Han är inte gay." Den uppgivna tonen fick medkänslan att välla upp i hennes bröst.

"Hur kan du veta? Du föll ju själv för Cho Chang för några år sen."

"Vi gick aldrig så långt.", muttrade den unge mannen.

"Det betyder väl inte att du inte ville", sade hon lugnt. Kommentaren fick Harry att bli röd i ansiktet och vända sig bort.

"Jag var ung och dum då. Hon fick mig dessutom aldrig att känna som Draco gör."

Hon började skratta åt hans reaktion. "Vet du, jag tycker att det där börjar låta bekant. Var det inte något liknande som han sa också? Han kände ju inget för henne och förklarade högljutt att det var något av det dummaste han hade gjort. Dessutom blir man inte särskilt mycket smartare på ett par år.", tillade hon och blinkade.

"Må så vara, men jag vill inte börja hoppas i onödan.", sade han och körde ner sina händer i fickorna på klädnaden.

"Kommer du att berätta det för Ron och Hermione snart?", frågade hon försiktigt.

"Vad är det för vits med det om det inte blir någonting av det? Dessutom vet du hur Ron skulle reagera. Han tolererar Draco och kan till och med umgås civiliserat med honom nu, men tror du inte att det skulle bli en överkurs att veta att jag är kär i Draco och dessutom behöva hålla tyst om det?"

"Ja, jösses, det hade jag inte tänkt på. Det skulle definitivt bli för mycket för min käre bror att tampas med.", sade hon storögt. "Men Hermione då? Hon skulle säkert kunna ta det mycket bättre."

"Det är klart, men jag tror inte att hon skulle vilja hålla Ron utanför. Dessutom skulle hon säkert vilja hjälpa till och ge ledtrådar och sånt där till Draco. För att inte tala om hur båda skulle reagera över det faktum att jag är gay… Du hörde ju på tåget vad Ron sade om hur homosexuella behandlas i trollkarlssamhället."

"Det är inte Rons personliga åsikt och det är egentligen bara de högre kretsarna som tänker så. Man vet förresten aldrig hur det blir när kriget är slut. Saker och ting brukar i allmänhet bli mer tolererade då.", sade Ginny med en axelryckning. "Men erkänn Harry att du egentligen skulle vilja bli känd som Den homosexuelle pojken som överlevde!", tillade hon för att lätta upp stämningen.

"Aldrig i livet!", skrattade han och knuffade till henne.

Hon tjöt till och hämnades med en knuff som nästan gjorde så att han välte en rustning. Under skratt och gnabb fortsatte de sin väg till Gryffindortornet.

---

Stämningen var avspänd efter att nästan alla Ordensmedlemmar hade lämnat högkvarteret eller sökt sig till någon av våningarna ovanför. Kvar fanns bara Jasmine och Lucius. De hade trollat fram ett par bekväma fåtöljer vid brasan i mötesrummet och satt nu och såg in i de flammande rörelserna. I deras händer fanns varsitt glas med eldwhiskey.

"Det är skönt att ha dig tillbaka och att se att du mår bra. Jag minns ingenting av flykten förutom besvärjelser i alla färger.", sade hon tankfullt. "Utom brunt. Det fanns ingen brun förtrollning."

Han skrattade till åt det grubblande uttrycket i hennes fortfarande vackra ansikte. "Nu när du säger det så såg jag inte heller någon sådan förbannelse. Jag tror att vi har Vincent att tacka för att vi överlevde. Jag skulle kunna svära på att han förhäxade några av dem som stod på andra sidan rummet."

"Tror du att han vet om att vi alla klarade oss?", frågade hon.

"Åh jo. Sådant har Mörkrets Herre koll på. Han har spioner överallt, även om en del av dem sitter i Azkaban nu efter mina upplysningar. Som tur för mig var de på en våning under.", sade han med ett bistert leende.

"Jag hoppas att Vincent inte upptäcktes av någon av de andra."

"Det tror jag inte. Hans intelligens har alltid blivit underskattad i Dödsätarkretsarna och det har egentligen passat honom bra. Som du vet har han aldrig varit äregirig. De kommer att tro att det var grova missberäkningar bara och han kommer att ge sig in i en lång förklaring om att han trodde att vi skulle försöka lura dem med att ta en oberäknelig rutt som involverade att sicksacka och att ta några steg tillbaka ibland."

Hon började gapskratta. "Det har du fullständigt rätt i. Det låter så likt honom."

Han skrattade med, men stannade mitt upp i det för att betrakta kvinnan som han hade väntat på i hela sitt liv, som han hade haft men förlorat på grund av sin egen dumhet och ödets grymma nycker. Som nu slutligen satt här bredvid honom utan att några hinder fanns i vägen för dem längre. Nu njöt han bara av ögonblicket och inför hans ögon tycktes möjligheternas guldbesatta portar öppnas vitt för dem. Hennes skratt ebbade så småningom ut och hon strök bort en tår ur ögonvrån. Han bytte till ett allvarligare samtalsämne.

"Det har varit ett helvete för oss ända tills nu.", sade han lite sorgset och betraktade oseende den falnande glöden. Vad som fanns kvar av veden föll ihop och kastade upp ett litet gnistregn.

"Ja.", suckade hon. "Ända sedan det tog slut."

Han nickade. "Men värst var det ändå för dig. Jag kan inte förstå hur mycket du gick igenom efter det."

Hon log vemodigt. "Jo, jag har haft mina sämre dagar. Men vet du, när jag ser Draco så inser jag att det var värt det. Vi har skapat en fin ung man. Eller, ja, du har gjort honom till den han är. Jag bidrog bara med generna.", sade hon med ett snett leende.

"Men utan dig skulle han inte ha blivit så. Ju mer det har börjat sjunka in att han är din son också, desto mer ser jag av dig i honom. Inte bara i utseendet utan även i sättet. Fast jag kan ju inte neka till att han är mest lik mig." tillade han med illa dold stolthet.

"Du är arrogant som få, Malfoy.", retades hon.

"Det beror antagligen på att jag tillbringade för mycket tid i min ungdom i dåligt sällskap med dig, Ashford.", svarade Lucius med samma mynt. Hans ögon glittrade, men spärrades sedan upp när han blev anfallen av en blond amason.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Jag ber tusen gånger om ursäkt för att jag inte har publicerat något kapitel på jag vet inte hur länge. Jag började skriva på den här historien för över ett halvt decennium sen och jag skrev aldrig klart den. Just nu undrar jag vilket som är mest rättvist mot er läsare. Att publicera de kapitel jag skrev med ett gigantiskt hopp till utkastet till slutet (jag skrev faktiskt sista kapitlet) eller att låta historien gå i graven ofärdig. Eller be någon av er att ta sig an att skriva kapitlen i glappet mellan de kapitel jag skrev och slutet. Det är just nu ett frågetecken för mig. Kontakta mig med en kommentar om ni är intresserade av utmaningen.**

**Disclaimer: Behöver jag förresten fortfarande påpeka att jag inte äger någonting osv?**

"Nej, nej och åter nej!", fräste Harry ilsket och blängde från den ena till den andra av sina vänner. Hans röst ekade i korridoren. "Ingen av er får följa med!" Hans ilskna smaragdgröna blick dröjde sig kvar lite längre vid Draco än de andra. "Det här är mitt problem och jag måste ta hand om det ensam."

"Vi är dina vänner och om du ska ut i fält för att strida så följer vi med. Orden behöver alla de kan få. Speciellt såna som kan hela skadade." Hermione var bestämd.

"Precis, därför följer jag också med.", sade Ginny.

"Aldrig i livet! Du får absolut inte komma med oss. Mamma skulle flå mig levande om någon ens skulle bryta en nagel på dig.", fräste Ron.

"Jag är med, vare sig du vill eller inte.", förklarade Draco lugnt. Han var mest behärskad i församlingen just nu.

"Tyst med er allihop!", ropade Harry till slut. Hans smaragdgröna ögon blixtrade. "Jag går ensam och därmed basta."

Med de orden började han sedan stega iväg mot Dumledores kontor utan att vänta på reaktioner från de andra. Facklornas lågor fladdrade när han stormade förbi.

"Glöm det.", sade Draco orubbligt och skyndade ikapp sin vän. Han fick bara en svavelosande blick till svar. När alla de andra också hade anslutit sig tvärstannade Harry ilsket.

"Nu får det vara nog! Fattar ni trögt? Jag är redan ansvarig för alla liv i trollkarlssamhället. Jag vill inte vara ansvarig för era liv också. Jag har tillräckligt att tänka på nu.", förklarade han plågat.

"Men förstår du inte, Harry? Vi vill hjälpa dig. Fem personer är starkare än en." Hermiones röst var vänlig på samma sätt som när man pratar med ett barn, samtidigt som den innehöll en aning av Mrs Weasleys bestämda ton.

"Fyra, faktiskt. Ginny stannar kvar.", förtydligade Ron, vilket gav honom en hård spark på benet av sin syster.

"Ginny, Ron har faktiskt rätt.", sade Harry och gick fram till henne. "Jag vill att du ska stanna kvar här."

När hon såg in i hans ögon fylldes resten av meningen i utan att några ord uttalades. '…och kan berätta om saker och ting för Draco om jag inte kommer tillbaka."

Hon nickade tyst och vände sig om för att gå tillbaka. När hon var utom hörhåll sade den silverblonde "Jag visste inte att du hade så bra hand med Ginny. Nästan lika bra som Granger har med Weasley." I den retsamma kommentaren fanns en underliggande bitsk udd som Harry inte förstod. Draco brydde sig inte om Rons förorättade försvarstal utan såg rakt på den mörkhårige med ena ögonbrynet lyft.

"Äh, var tyst nu, Ron. Vi har inte tid för det här. En strid pågår faktiskt och vi måste hinna dit så fort som möjligt. Sätt fart nu!", fräste Hermione.

Harry suckade och gav efter. "Okej, kom då."

De fortsatte till Dumbledores kontor, Ron lätt haltande, där rektorn väntade för att följa med dem. Han reste sig genast från sitt skrivbord och följde dem till spisen. Han blickade på dem när han tog fram flampulvret.

"Ja, då så. Är ni redo?"

Vad som mötte dem när de kom fram hade ingen utom Harry och Dumbledore kunnat tänka sig. Det var en liten by som ingen av eleverna hade hört talas om. Många av husväggarna och taken var svärtade av besvärjelser, något som skar sig obehagligt mot den vita snön. Det var tydligt att striden nyligen hade dragit fram här, för på många ställen steg det ännu upp rök där förbannelserna hade slagit ner. Rektorn förklarade att nästan alla gårdar ägdes av mugglare, men att de flesta tack och lov bara beboddes på sommaren. Någonstans längre fram lyste himlen upp av blixtar och de skyndade ditåt.

"Ta fram era stavar. Man vet aldrig var fienderna kan gömma sig.", sade den gamle.

När de kom närmare började de se en och annan besegrad trollkarl eller häxa ligga orörlig i den blodfläckade snön, men de stannade inte. Tystnaden i den lilla gruppen med förstärkningar blev tyngre och om någon hade försökt prata hade de knappast fått fram ett ljud. Stundens allvar hade brutit in och gjort dem stumma. Det här var ingen lek längre, det var inte Försvar mot svartkonster. Den här gången var det på allvar. Föll de nu, så skulle de kanske aldrig resa sig igen. Djupast berörde det Draco som aldrig hade varit i strid förut. När han såg en Dödsätare ligga stilla på marken, troligen död, ville han lyfta på masken för att se om det var någon av hans tidigare vänner. Han gjorde det inte. Det skulle kräva alla hans krafter och koncentration att göra det här. Han hade låtit självsäker när han stod framför Harry, för han ville verkligen vara med, men han var inte lika säker på sig själv längre. Han stramade upp sig. Det spelade ingen roll om han började bli rädd. Hade han en gång för alla bestämt sig för att han skulle stå vid Harrys sida, så skulle han det och göra det som en äkta Malfoy. Och en Ashford för den delen, log han lite och tänkte på den till växten inte särskilt stora häxan som hade ställt sig rakryggad inför den innersta kretsen av Dödsätare för hans och Harrys skull. Om han bara hade fått ärva hennes skepnadsskiftarförmåga också så skulle allt kännas mycket bättre. Nåja, man kan inte få allt.

Ögonen tårades på Hermione när hon såg alla kropparna på människor som det var för sent för att rädda. Hon försökte att inte tänka på att någon av dem kanske fortfarande skulle vara vid liv om de hade kommit lite tidigare. Som om hade läst hennes tankar såg Dumbledore på henne.

"Alla vi hittills har sett verkar ha gått en ögonblicklig död till mötes.", sade han sorgset konstaterande. "Jag antar att man kan säga att det är till det bättre att de slapp plågas."

När de kom fram till husgruppen där striden var, höll han upp handen och alla stannade. Han blickade allvarligt på den ena till den andra.

"Lycka till."

De andra mumlade ett "Tack" till svar och gjorde sig redo för att ge sig in i kampen. Det gick förvånansvärt lätt eftersom en Dödsätare och Nymphadora Tonks just då valde att göra entré på området där de var. Lamslagningsbesvärjelsen som den förstnämnde utsattes för var fyra gånger så stark då alla valde att använda den på samma gång. Hermione satte genast igång med att förhöra Tonks om var de skadade förvarades och de två unga kvinnorna försvann med Ron i släptåg. Harry betraktade stridsfältet några sekunder för att få en överblick innan han och Draco kastade sig in på de platser där Orden verkade vara i underläge. Varje sekund tycktes vara i oändlighet samtidigt som de, märkligt nog, rann förbi allt för snabbt för att de skulle hinna reagera vid en del tillfällen. Mörkret lade sig sakta över den lilla byn och lystes endast upp av blixtarna som avfyrades från trollstavarna. Draco andades häftigt in och ut genom munnen av ansträngning och försökte att ignorera smärtan som varje andetag av den kalla luften framkallade. Det kändes som om den rev hål i hans lungor, men han kämpade ändå tappert vidare trots att hans krafter höll på att sina. Han hade haft en förvånansvärd tur hittills, som antagligen berodde en del på den storväxte Dödsätare som stod vänd mot honom en bit därifrån. Han gissade att det var Vinnies pappa. Efter att ha nickat till tack fångade Ron hans blick. Det verkade som om han kämpade en nästan förlorad strid. Draco skyndade till hans undsättning och kastade en förlamningsbesvärjelse mot fienden. Den rödhårige vände sig mot honom, men stirrade sedan på en punkt bakom honom och öppnade munnen för att ropa något till honom. Han hann aldrig höra vad denne sade. En stöt landade mitt på hans rygg och skickade honom rullande flera meter. Det enda som for igenom hans huvud innan han förlorade medvetandet var märkvärdigt nog hur vacker den mångfärgade himlen var.

Ron rusade fram till honom och kände på hans puls. Paniken pulserade i hans tinningar och fick hans händer att darra. En svag rytm sändes genom hans fingrar och han andades ut. Försiktigt lyfte han upp sin fallne före detta ärkefiende och skyndade iväg mot sjukstugan efter att ha kontrollerat att någon tagit hand om den som anfallit. Kroppen hängde lealös i hans famn. Ett enda namn ekade i hans huvud om och om igen. Lösningen på allas problem. Tryggheten som han kunde lita på i alla väder. Klippan som han själv alltid kunde luta sig mot. _Hermione._ Hon rusade emot honom när han kom in.

"Lägg ner honom här. Vad hände?", frågade hon medan hon utförde några besvärjelser för att får reda på vad som hade träffat Draco.

"Jag höll på att förlora en strid. Han kom till undsättning. Jag såg Dödsätaren bakom honom, men jag hann inte ropa.", rabblade Ron upprört osammanhängande upp, medan han drog en smutsig hand genom håret. "Borde jag säga till Harry?"

"Säga till om vad då?", undrade Harry, men stelnade till när han såg den ljushårige ligga lealös på britsen. Utan att vänta på svar rusade han fram till hans sida. "Draco! Hör du mig? Draco?"

_Det var tomheten som var värst. Inte tystnaden eller mörkret, utan tomheten. Det var faktiskt lite skönt med tystnad efter den stökiga bataljen, men tomheten gjorde honom illa till mods. Han ville inte säga rädd, för en Malfoy är aldrig rädd, men denna enorma tomhet kändes obehaglig. Det var då något nådde honom. Något som kvävde det som var obehagligt och var som ett ljus i tunneln. En doft av vanilj. Han hade känt den här nyansen av vanilj förut och den fick honom genast att må bättre. Det var som om en inre röst sade till honom att den här ljuva doften ville visa vägen ut ur tomheten. Han började följa den tillitsfullt, när den plötsligt försvann och han var ensam igen._

Hermione ryckte bort sin bästa vän.

"Låt bli, Harry. Han hör dig ändå inte just nu.", sade hon mjukt för att lugna honom. "Det var tack och lov ingen dödande besvärjelse. Den försänkte honom bara i koma. Tillståndet är allvarligt, men han kommer att bli bra."

Det tog några sekunder innan innebörden i Hermiones ord nådde honom och han slappnade av. Han tittade ner på Draco som tycktes så blek och försvarslös inför hans ögon. Till och med nu såg han allvarlig och typiskt malfoyisk ut. Den grönögde undrade om han någonsin tog av sin mask. De hade delat så många situationer tillsammans, men Draco hade stått värdig genom dem alla. Aldrig ens fällt en tår. Han insåg plötsligt att det enda sätt den ljushårige någonsin visat smärta och sorg på var tystnad. Han teg ihjäl allt, svalde allt. Harry ville ta honom i famn och säga att det är okej att släppa ut det. Han rycktes ur sina tankar när Ron och Hermione tittade på honom underligt.

"Vad är det?"

"Vi frågade om du mötte Ni-vet-vem på slagfältet."

Han skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Vi kom hit förgäves.", mumlade han tyst och betraktade den orörliga skepnaden bredvid sig.

"Vi kom absolut inte förgäves! Utan oss hade slaget kunnat sluta annorlunda.", argumenterade Hermione ilsket.

Dumbledore kom in genom samma dörr som Harry hade anlänt genom några minuter tidigare.

"Det är avgjort.", sade han stilla. "Striden slutade till vår fördel."

Känslan av lättnad fortplantade sig i rummet. Det fanns ingen glädje i att vinna ett slag. Ingen med ett hjärta i kroppen kunde fira att människor mist livet på grund av simpla meningsskiljaktigheter. Det enda man kunde känna var lättnad. Man skulle få leva ett tag till.

Den gamle rektorn böjde sig över Draco för att ta sig en närmare titt innan han rätade på sig och lade handen på Harrys axel.

"Inget att oroa sig för."

De vänliga orden fick honom att känna sig bättre till mods.

"Ska vi återvända till Hogwarts? De andra tar hand om förlusterna." Det fanns ett vemod i Dumbledores röst när han sade det sista ordet. De andra nickade. Harry lyfte varsamt upp Draco och gjorde sig beredd att resa. När de kom tillbaka insisterade han på att ta honom ensam till sjukhusflygeln. Hermione öppnade munnen, men en gäspning kvävde hennes protester och hon gav med sig.

Han kände lite dåligt samvete för att han njöt av att gå genom de tysta korridorerna. Bara han och Draco. De andra hade dock förklarat att läget inte var akut. Den ljushårige skulle inte vakna upp tidigare om han fick vård. Det var bara att vänta ut koman. När han kom till en korridor där höga fönster släppte in månljus satte han sig ner och lutade sig mot den motsatta väggen. Draco låg fortfarande i han famn med ansiktet vänt mot honom. Med ena handen strök han bort lite smuts på den andres kind. Han var vacker. Harry lutade huvudet bakåt och slöt ögonen. Han kunde inte förstå att det var så sent som i höstas han insåg att han var förälskad i den här människan. Det kändes som mycket längre än så. Kanske var det verkligen det. Det spelade ingen roll. Han försökte insupa så mycket han kunde av ögonblicket. Det här var lycka. Tyvärr gjorde sig verkligheten allt för snart påmind. Han kunde inte längre ignorera taggen i sitt hjärta som frågade saker han inte ville höra. Skulle Draco ha velat vara här om han varit vid medvetande? Skulle han ha velat ligga med huvudet mot Harrys axel? Paniken steg inom honom när han till fullo insåg att det här kanske var det enda ögonblick han någonsin skulle ha så här nära den han älskade. Han tvekade ett ögonblick och betraktade Dracos vackra ansikte innan han till slut föll för frestelsen och nuddade försiktigt hans läppar med sina egna. Sedan reste han sig abrupt upp och skyndade iväg till sitt mål för att lägga sitt hjärtas börda på en brits och sedan fly därifrån. Det kändes som om han hade kränkt sin älskade med att röra honom på ett så intimt sätt när han var försvarslös, nästan som en våldtäkt. Han stannade och vände sig om för att se på den orörliga figuren en sista gång innan han gick ut genom dörren. Han visste att han skulle vara tillbaka imorgon.

_Vaniljdoften hade kommit tillbaka och stannat längre den här gången. Han försökte följa den igen. Vägen kändes lång och han insåg att han måste ha sjunkit längre in i tomheten än han varit vid det förra tillfället. Detta oroade honom. Tänk om han sjönk så långt in att doften inte kunde nå honom? Han försökte skynda sig och för ett ögonblick kändes det som om han och vaniljen var förenade till ett, men så var det som om den hade vänt sig bort från honom. Han var förvirrad. Kunde en doft vara upprörd? I så fall var den här det. Det var som om den stötte bort honom nu. En kort stund senare försvann den. Igen._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Jag ska försöka lägga upp de återstående kapitlen i ganska snabb takt, så att jag inte glömmer det under lika lång tid som tidigare, hrrm. Jag vill ännu förtydliga att om någon skulle vilja åta sig uppgiften att skriva kaptilen under glappet mellan det jag har skrivit och slutet, så kan jag summera till denne hur jag hade tänkt mig att historien skulle utspelas. Så mycket som jag minns, vill säga. Själv har jag varken tid eller motivation att göra det.**

**Disclaimer: Ni börjar väl kunna ramsan vid det här laget.**

Den varma solen sken in genom fönstren i sjukhusflygeln när han vaknade upp. Ljuset förstärktes av den vita snön som täckte landskapet utanför. Vaniljdoften hade slutligen valt att återvända och leda honom ut ur medvetslösheten. Då han öppnade ögonen mindes han dock varken tomheten eller den ljuva doften. Han fann att Harry satt bredvid honom på sängen och att Granger och Weasley satt på ett par stolar i närheten. Han blev lite rörd av att de alla tre hade valt att vänta vid hans sida. De verkade alla upptagna av ett samtal och han stönade till lite för att få dem att lägga märke till honom.

"Draco, du har vaknat!", utbrast Harry och lyste upp av glädje.

"Hrrm, ja.", svarade han med skrovlig röst. "Vad hände?"

"Du hjälpte Ron när han slogs med en dödsätare. En annan anföll dig bakifrån."

"Jag hann inte varna dig", sade den rödhårige lite skamset.

"Om du inte hade kommit till räddning kunde Ron ha dött", sade Hermione med en tårfylld blick. Draco spärrade upp sina silvergrå ögon när hon slog armarna om honom. Han såg hjälplöst på Harry över det burriga håret, men lade sedan försiktigt en arm om henne.

"Jag gjorde bara vad vem som helst skulle ha gjort."

"Det är skönt att ha dig tillbaka. Jag hann bli lite orolig när du inte började vakna upp", sade Harry leende. Orolig var definitivt en underdrift, tänkte han. Han hade blivit livrädd när han såg den han älskade ligga livlös där på britsen.

Hermione drog sig tillbaka, men hon var fortfarande rörd och tog Rons hand.

"Tack för hjälpen", sade Ron generat. Ordet kändes ovant i hans mun när det var riktat mot hans tidigare fiende, men han kände att det verkligen satt på sin plats. Han hade varit i panik av dödsskräck när han hade märkt att han inte klarade av den där dödsätaren.

"För all del", svarade Draco lika generat. Han vände sig till Harry. "Jaså, jag trodde inte att du hade märkt att jag var borta", sade han med glimten i ögat.

"Precis, det hade jag inte. Det är därför jag sitter här", flinade han retsamt.

Draco skrattade hest.

"För en sekund trodde jag att du var död", fortsatte den svarthårige tyst. "Jag förstår mig inte på de där jäkla dödsätarna som slåss för ingenting. De vill bara orsaka trubbel!", utbrast han.

"Tror du verkligen det?", frågade Draco lugnt. "Att de slåss för ingenting?"

"Inget annat än sitt mugglarhat", sade Ron dovt.

"Tror ni det?", undrade den ljushårige.

"Vad skulle de annars slåss för?"

Draco flyttade lite på sig för att få det bekvämare innan han svarade.

"För länge sen levde trollkarlar, häxor och mugglare i fridsam harmoni, där alla accepterade varandra och hjälptes åt när det behövdes. Sedan kom det som mugglarna kallar kyrkan in i bilden och häxförföljelserna började. Jag hoppas verkligen att ni inte har köpt det där med att häxorna och trollkarlarna tyckte att det var roligt att brännas på bål?", sade han med ett ögonbryn höjt.

"Men professor Binns sade ju…", sade Hermione frågande.

"Jag vet vad det står i skolböckerna, men det är bara enstaka händelser som trollkarlssamhället valt att framhäva för att bibehålla en vänlig inställning mot mugglarna. Alla äldre trollkarlssläkten vet bättre. Vi har böcker där tusentals namn på de som dog på bålen är listade. Efter att så många blev mördade valde de magiska människorna att skapa ett eget samhälle dit mugglarna inte kunde få tag i dem. Det som de som stämplas som mugglarhatare egentligen undrar är varför vi som egentligen är mer kraftfulla måste gömma oss och tassa på tå för mugglare. Vad har vi gjort för att förtjäna det?"

Ingen hade ord för att svara på Dracos fråga. De hade inte tänkt på det från den synvinkeln tidigare.

"Missförstå mig inte. Jag stöder inte Mörkrets Herres åsikt om att mugglarna borde utrotas. Det sägs att de lever i en mer upplyst tid nu. Borde de inte kunna acceptera oss som en del av världen då?"

"Jag är inte så säker på det", sade Hermione tveksamt. "Hur gärna jag än skulle vilja säga det, så är jag ändå rädd att de skulle bli skräckslagna och känna sig hotade. Vad följderna av det skulle vara kan jag inte ens tänka mig." För sitt inre såg hon mugglare stå med vapen och pansarvagnar på en sida och trollkarlar med sina stavar på den andra. Följderna skulle kunna bli katastrofala.

Madam Pomfrey kom gående med ett hurtigt leende på läpparna. Hon lyste upp när hon såg Draco sitta och prata med sina besökare.

"Jaså, du har vaknat nu. Mycket bra. Drick det här, så är du snart uppe på benen igen."

Hon gav honom en giftgrön vätska som luktade mystiskt. Draco rynkade på näsan innan han svepte allt på en gång. En kraftig hostattack följde.

"Försöker du förgifta mig, kvinna?", frågade han med glimten i ögat.

Hon fnös bara till svar men log när hon återvände till sitt rum. Samtidigt öppnades dörren till sjukhusflygeln och en mycket blek Pansy kom tvekande in. Hon såg sig omkring innan hon upptäckte Draco. Hon skyndade sig fram till honom.

"Åh, tack och lov att du har vaknat. Hur mår du?" Hon slängde sig om halsen på honom och drog sig sedan tillbaka.

"Jodå. Det var bra ända tills jag fick någon slags häxbrygd av Madam Pomfrey." Han gjorde en grimas och hon skrattade lite.

"Du, jag skulle vilja prata med dig lite", sade hon försiktigt. "I enrum", tillade hon med en blick mot de andra. De förstod genast vinken och började gå mot dörren.

"Vi ses senare, Draco", sade Harry innan han gick ut genom dörren. Han kände sig på nedslagen över att Pansy fick tid ensam med den ljushårige när han själv inte hade fått det, men påmindes genast om stunden i den månljusa korridoren och kände sig skamsen.

"Visst", svarade Draco strax innan dörren stängdes. Han vände sig till Pansy, som under tiden hade satt sig till rätta på den plats där Harry tidigare suttit.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Tack för era kommentarer till de senaste kapitlen! Låten i kapitlet är _There goes my life_ med Kenny Chesney. Lyssna gärna på den samtidigt som ni läser, så att ni kommer i rätt stämning. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Äger inget utom storylinen och Jasmine Ashford.**

Eftermiddagssolen färgade molnen på himlen rosa ovanför den frusna sjön. Draco stod stilla vid fönstret i det övergivna klassrummet. Han kände sig för tom för att kunna beundra detta naturens underverk. Inom sig hörde han Pansys ord eka om och om igen. Han lutade huvudet mot fönsterrutan och lät imman från hans andetag täcka den vackra vyn.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how I'm gonna raise one?_

Hur kunde han ha varit så dum? Han borde ha förutsett att det här kunde hända, men han hade varit förblindad av alkohol och irritation just då att inga tankar på skydd hade kommit upp till ytan. Med andra ord hade han inte tänkt alls. Han hade blivit så lättad efter att Pansy och han hade kommit överens om att det bara var en engångsföreteelse att han nästan hade glömt bort hela incidenten. Han skakade på huvudet åt sin egen dumhet.

_All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone_

Han hade planerat att resa omkring och se världen efter att han gått ut skolan. Det skulle bli en nyttig erfarenhet hade både han själv och hans far tyckt. De hade tänkt åka ut till alla Malfoy-företagen som låg utspridda över jordklotet. Båda hade ansett att det skulle vara nyttigt om han kände till hur allt fungerade innan han skulle ta över efter sin far. Han hade sett fram emot det. Då hade han inte kunnat förutse att han antagligen redan skulle vara bortgift och ha ett barn på väg. Han skulle inte kunna lämna dem för att flacka omkring i olika länder. Han knöt näven så hårt att knogarna vitnade, men behärskade sig innan han hann ha sönder något.

_And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life..._

Han försökte desperat finna en utväg ur den situation han försatt sig i, men förgäves. Djupt inuti sitt hjärta kände han att han inte kunde neka ett barn att komma till världen. Nere på marken utanför fönstret såg han Longbottom och några andra Gryffindorelever ha ett vildsint snöbollskrig och han försökte tänka sig att någon av dem aldrig hade funnits. Det gick inte. Ändå var de människor som aldrig hade betytt något speciellt för honom. Han tänkte på Vinnie. På Greg. På Harry… Han visste inte varför tanken på att Harry aldrig skulle ha funnits störde honom så mycket. Visserligen hade den mörkhårige unge mannen spelat en stor roll i hans liv den senaste tiden, men ändå… Det var som om de delade något speciellt. Något som han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Han suckade. Att grubbla på sin relation med Harry löste inte han nuvarande problem. Vad skulle han ta sig till med Pansy och barnet? Han lutade sig mot en bänk och såg på den mörka himlen där stjärnor hade börjat dyka upp. Bakom honom öppnades och stängdes en dörr. Han vände sig inte om för att se vem det var som närmade sig honom. Det fanns inte ett uns av nyfikenhet i honom just nu. Istället strök han bort håret som hängde i ögonen.

"Stör jag?", frågade Harry medan han satte sig på bänken bredvid Draco. Den tilltalade skakade bara på huvudet utan att se på honom.

Harry betraktade honom tyst. Han såg sliten och oroad ut. Den smaragdögde undrade vad Pansy egentligen hade sagt som hade fått Draco att bege sig bort från sjukhusflygeln utan lov. Madam Pomfrey hade sett väldigt irriterad ut när hon förklarade att han hade försvunnit utan att ta sina mediciner. Efter det hade Harry gått omkring och sökt sin vän tills han hittade honom här.

"Har det hänt något?", frågade han.

"Pansy är gravid", svarade Draco nästan ljudlöst.

Harrys hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Han stirrade på den ljusblonde och försökte få in i huvudet vad han hade sagt.

"Gravid?", lyckades han få fram.

Den andre nickade och slöt ögonen.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag vill inte gifta mig med henne. Dessutom är vi så unga." Han vände sig mot Harry och denne såg desperationen i hans ögon som verkade sammetsgrå i det mörka rummet. Draco böjde huvudet och samlade sig. "Det löser sig." Han försökte verkligen tro på sina egna ord. Harry klarade inte av att se honom så här, utan drog honom till sig i en omfamning. Den ljushårige lutade sig mot hans axel och drog djupa andetag för att försöka dämpa det tumult av känslor som rumlade omkring inom honom. Han förundrades över att det fungerade nu. Det kändes som om Harry på något sätt hade en lugnande effekt på honom. Då kände han igen doften av vanilj och i ett ögonblick fanns minnena av koman där. Det fanns ingen energi kvar i honom som kunde reagera på det märkliga förhållandet han hade haft till den där doften.

Harrys ögon var slutna och han kände ett litet styng av skuld över att han tillät sig att njuta av det här ögonblicket av närhet. Han hade sett så många känslor i ögonen på Draco under den lilla stunden som han varit vänd mot honom. Bara i ögonen. Precis som Harry hade konstaterat innan höll han känslorna inom sig.

"Släpp ut det, Draco. Låt känslorna komma. Du behöver inte stänga in dem."

Den tilltalade stelnade till ett ögonblick innan han sjönk djupare in i Harrys armar. Han höll om honom hårt och drog djupt in den familjära doften. Han slöt ögonen. Det var som berusad han rörde sig och sedan som ett slag i magen när han insåg vad han gjort. Hans läppar hade sökt sig till Harrys. Han drog sig hastigt bort och lade huvudet i händerna.

"Förlåt mig, Harry. Jag vet inte vad som hände. Det var som om kroppen rörde sig av sig själv. Jag…" Hans snabba ordflöde slutade abrupt när han kände en arm omkring sin midja.

"Sch. Det är lugnt, Draco." Hans mjuka röst fick den ljushårige att slappna av och han vände sig om för att se på Harry. Den sistnämnde verkade inte alls vara förnärmad av vad han hade gjort. Draco rätade på sig så att deras ögon kom i jämnhöjd.

"Så du är inte arg då?", undrade han. Den mörkhårige skakade på huvudet. Visst hade han blivit chockad och var det fortfarande, men redan nu undrade han vad som hade hänt om han hade kommit sig för att svara på kyssen. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra för att få det att hända igen. Tänk om Draco drog sig undan honom? Tänk om han aldrig förlät honom? Han tittade djupt in i de nu mörkgrå ögonen. Det var en slags spänning mellan dem och han visste inte om den var bra eller dålig. Han undrade för en sekund om det här var rätt tillfälle att berätta att han var gay. Mentalt ruskade han på huvudet. Om Draco var straight och bara hade handlat i förvirrning skulle det säkert vara det värsta tänkbara att få höra. Den ljushåriges ögon verkade mycket riktigt uttrycka förvirrning, men också oro och något annat som han inte förstod.

"Vet du…", sade Draco och vände ansiktet mot sjön. Han rynkade pannan. "Det kändes inte fel. Missförstå mig inte!", skyndade han sig att tillägga. "Jag borde inte ha gjort det och jag kommer inte att göra det igen, men det kändes inte så konstigt som jag skulle ha trott. Det var självklart fel mot dig ändå."

"Draco… Jag misstyckte inte", sade Harry lugnande. "Du har rätt. Det kändes inte alls fel." Han undrade om den andre någonsin skulle förstå hur rätt det hade känts för honom. Draco vände sig mot honom igen och verkade granska hans ansikte. Harry lyfte en hand och strök den längs den bleka kinden.

"Jag förstår att du har det extremt jobbigt just nu. Du har precis legat i koma efter att ha konfronterats ett gäng dödsätare och knappt hade du vaknat upp innan nästa bomb slog ner. Det är klart att du måste få ut stressen på något sätt och för min del får du gärna ta det ut på mig."

Dracos slappnade av när han hörde de vänliga orden och Harry kände förändringen i sin hand. Han fortsatte stryka den andres kind. Den ljushårige förundrades över den varma känslan som han fick i magen av sin väns beröring. Det tog några sekunder innan sanningen slog honom. Han höll på att bli förälskad i Harry Potter…

"Vad är det?", frågade Harry oroligt. Han hade sett hur det nästan rofyllda ansiktet förvandlats till något helt annat.

"Det är lugnt", mumlade Draco avvärjande. Han gnuggade ögonen med sin ena hand. "Lite mycket att tänka på bara."

Han reste sig och gick fram till fönstret innan han vände sig om. "Det är nog dags att gå nu innan Madam Pomfrey lynchar mig." Harry betraktade bekymrat den andres oroliga ögon. Han gick fram och gav honom en varm kram.

"Det är bara att säga till när du behöver mig. Jag är här för dig, det vet du väl?"

Draco lade sina armar runt Harrys hals och lät alla känslor skölja över honom. Med slutna ögon vilade han sin panna mot den andres. När han sedan såg in i de smaragdgröna ögonen förundrades han över deras uttryck. Det fanns värme, vänskap och något mer. Utan att någon av dem kunde kontrollera det möttes deras läppar igen. Den här gången fördjupades kyssen och tycktes pågå i evigheters evighet. När de sedan släppte varandra tycktes ingen av dem finna några ord.

"Jag antar att vi inte behöver förklara det här på något sätt", sade Draco tvekande. Han såg försiktigt på Harry som hade samma ansiktsuttryck. Efter någon minut började det rycka i bådas mungipor.

"Det känns ganska dumt att stå här och vara tyst med dig", sade Harry halvleende.

"Det menar du inte?", frågade Draco med ett flin som var lite större än den andres.

Efter det brast de ut i ett skratt som höll i sig länge.

"Du anar inte hur skönt det är att skratta efter en sån här dag", sade Draco. Han log varmt mot den grönögde.

"Ska vi gå tillbaka till sjukhusflygeln? Jag kan eskortera dig, min sköna", tillade Harry med en bugning.

"Kyss mig nånstans", muttrade den andre, men tog hans hand. Den mörkhårige kände en ilning av glädje. Samtidigt log han retsamt och placerade en kyss på Dracos mun. "Du bad mig att kyssa dig nånstans", påpekade han.

Den andre skakade bara på huvudet, men kunde inte dölja ett leende när de började gå mot sin destination. Än befann han sig i ett kaos av olika känslor, varav en av dem förklarade att allt gick så fort att han inte hängde med, men han var säker på att det skulle klarna tids nog. Han orkade inte tänka på det nu. Det kändes som om dagen hade varit en enda lång ofrivillig åktur med en tornado.

Harry harklade sig.

"Hur blir det imorgon? Ska vi berätta för de andra?"

"Om det här? Jag vet inte… Borde vi inte vänta tills vi själva vet vad det här handlar om?", undrade Draco. Han kände hur en ovälkommen kyla spred sig inom honom. Blundande lutade han sig mot korridorväggen. Han hade inte tänkt på vad omvärlden skulle säga när de fick reda på det här. Faktum var att han knappt hade tänkt alls. I ögonvrån såg han hur Harry gäspade.

"Vet du, jag klarar mig upp till sjukhusflygeln själv. Gå och lägg dig nu."

"Jag är inte trött", protesterade Harry. "Men du har rätt i att vi kan vänta ett tag och ser vad det blir av det innan vi berättar för någon."

Draco nickade. "Vi ses imorgon. God natt, Harry!"

Med händerna nerkörda i byxfickorna började han gå med tankarna surrande i huvudet som ilskna bålgetingar. Hade han ställt till ännu värre för sig själv nu? Kyssen hade hänt så snabbt att han inte hade hunnit fundera på orsaken till den. Det enda han hade brytt sig om just då var att försäkra sig om att Harry inte hade blivit arg och äcklad. Det var det andra som han grubblade över. Hans vän verkade inte alls ha tagit illa upp. Han hade varit helt okej med det. Var Harry gay? Var han själv gay? Vad betydde det här? Det var ju bara en kyss… Två… Nej, tre hade det varit. Så många på så kort stund… Den första hade kunnat förklaras, men de andra? Var han attraherad av Harry? Det var klart att det hade varit en slags spänning mellan dem redan från första början, men kunde det verkligen ha varit förklädd attraktion? Ju mer han funderade desto mer insåg han att Harry alltid hade haft en speciell plats i hans liv. Han hade hatat honom mer än alla andra, avskytt honom och hackat på honom mer än alla andra. Även sedan de hade blivit vänner hade den mörkhårige varit speciell för honom. Med ett stön gnuggade han sig i ögonen. Nu hade han fått huvudvärk till på köpet. Tack och lov var han snart framme. När han till slut slängde sig ner på sin brits undslapp han sig en suck innan han tyst sammanfattade sin dag. Först hade han vaknat upp ur koman och blivit rörd över att trion hade suttit där, sen hade Pansy kommit och berättat att han skulle bli pappa, efter det hade han kysst Harry… Och nu hördes Madam Pomfrey komma emot honom. Stön. Till och med hennes klackar lät uppretade. Perfekt, tänkte han ironiskt och slöt ögonen för att låtsas sova.

Harry tänkte i liknande banor när han gick mot Gryffindor-tornet. Vad hade hänt egentligen? Han hade försökt trösta Draco efter beskedet om det kommande barnet, men sedan hade kyssen kommit som en blixt från en klar himmel. Efter den andra kyssen hade han jublat av glädje över att den ljushårige verkade ha känslor för honom också. Sedan hade tanken på omvärlden kraschat ner på dem. De drömmar han haft om det här tillfället kändes långt borta när han försökte se sig själv berätta för hela trollkarlsvärlden att han och Draco var ett par. Om de nu var det. Han hade ingen aning. Just nu var det enda han visste att han borde ge sin vän gott om tid att fundera över det här. Han begravde huvudet i händerna. Han hade fått den kyss han önskat sig, men det var en lång väg kvar.


End file.
